New Tides
by kalfyy
Summary: What if Lin Beifong did choose to marry the same man she's known all her life and inevitably fell in love with? Even decided to start a family in the long run? Meet Tenzin and Lin's family because Avatar Korra is about to experience her journey with all of them once she arrivals to Republic City.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever Tenzin/Lin fanfic! Just an idea that popped inside my mind after re-watching the Legend of Korra season 1 for the hundredth time lol and I couldn't help but think about Tenzin and Lin's past relationship! So I wondered actually what would happen if they stayed together and had children (of course my version of this Lin Beifong is that she wanted kids with Tenzin). Not to mention that I imagined their children inheriting each of their parents' bendings!**

 **Of course I will always forever love Pema, Meelo, and Ikki (head ups: I do use Jinora) they are all great and amazing in the show! I'm a longtime ATLA and LOK fan no doubt!**

 **This little story is something I'm just doing for fun! So hope it'll be a little fun entertainment for you guys! Hope you like it!**

 **I own neither of the characters or the show, sadly ;)**

Arrival

Upon waiting, Korra and Katara finally spotted in the air the arrivals of the two airbenders on the sky bison landing down on the icy grounds of the South Pole. The young avatar hurriedly went on over to greet them as she waved helloed.

"Korra!" greeted a voice, which belonged to Tenzin's youngest daughter, Jinora.

"Hey Jinora! Long time no see?"

"Hello, mother," addressed Tenzin as he and the elderly waterbender embraced into a welcoming hug.

"It's good to see the two of you again," said Katara with a smile. "I hope your wife and the rest of the children are doing well. For the holidays I expect to see everyone there."

"Of course, mother. They are all doing just fine," assured the airbending master before glancing over at the young avatar. "Korra? You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

They embraced in another greeting hug as Korra failed to keep her ecstatic energy all morning. "It's great to see both of you again! I'm excited that you'll be here to start training me on airbending!"

However, all joy seemed to dissipate once a crestfallen look fell on Tenzin's face and upcoming results of barreling bad news arising.

"You won't be staying," said Katara knowingly with a small frown.

"I'm afraid not." After hearing Tenzin, Korra's excitement went completely down the drain. "Unfortunately, Republic City is undergoing a tremendous amount of heap, and I am needed at the Council Committee to help assort the issues out."

The young avatar couldn't believe any of what was being said. All her hopes in learning all four elements would be temporarily held back. She's been anxiously waiting for this training for years now!

"But I have to start on my airbending training," stated Korra to the older airbender. Then an idea spurred onto her… well it was an idea she's been thinking for a while now actually. "Wait, I know! Why don't I go to Republic City with you guys?"

Tenzin shook his head disapprovingly at the absurd suggestion from Korra. He sensed her disappointment for this, but there was absolutely no way that she was yet to be ready to face worldly issues right now, especially most the issues from Republic City. "I'm sorry, Korra, but things are very unstable over there at the moment. We will just have to hold off on your training for now."

Korra saw the seriousness and punctuated words coming from Tenzin, and knew there would be no means of convincing him whatsoever. What Tenzin says is finalized without another word, and for that Korra felt utterly upset.

As the four of them started to walk back to the village, Jinora tried cheering Korra up by chatting about her soon-to-be trip to all four air temples in a few months. But Korra couldn't help think about what's to come after Tenzin and Jinora overnight stay before leaving early tomorrow morning for Republic City. She had that same idea, except it would happen in a different form.

* * *

"So it seems you've caused quite the trouble this afternoon."

Well her idea didn't seem to have led her in best position at the end. Korra tried pulling her hands out of the metal table's installed handcuffs before a young metalbending police force entered the interrogation room.

The young police had black almost wavy hair passed her shoulders, light green eyes, and a stern scowl on her face with her arms tightly crossed in front of her metal police armor attire at the waterbender.

"Actually, I was only trying to help out because you see… I'm the Avatar," said Korra, pointing her only non-restricted fingers as she spoke.

"I'm not impressed." The metalbender kept her position firm and unmoved until she looked down and read the open police reports in front of her on the table. "Well, you are being charged for public disturbance and damaging private property."

"But I'm the Avatar!" exclaimed Korra, trying to justify herself even she felt like there was no need for it since she didn't do anything wrong. "All I did was try and help stop those guys from robbing that store."

"I heard you the first time, except being the avatar doesn't impress me," restated the female metalbender again.

Korra this time mirrored the metalbender's scowl and sighed out of frustration. "I would like to speak to whoever is in charge here."

The metalbender raised herself from her chair and walked over towards the wall nearest to her before saying, "Very well." And then raising her left hand to lightly bend an entrance through the metal wall before placing her arms respectfully behind her back.

Next thing Korra saw was the entrance had produced a few dirt dust and saw a silhouette of the figure that belonged to the person in charge, however she didn't expect to see a familiar face enter the room.

"Lin? Lin Beifong?" inquired the young avatar.

"That's Chief Beifong," addressed the chief with her hands also behind her back very sternly. It's been years since the avatar last saw her, and didn't realize that the metalbender who was trying to interrogate her had been none other than…

Suddenly the metal handcuffs were snapped off of the avatar's wrists.

"Hello, Korra," a small smile surprisingly was seen from Lin's strict stature before she walked to sit on the chair across from the avatar. "I see you've already met my daughter Mika here after all these years." The clear resemblance between the two metalbenders was unimpeded now to Korra that was momentarily speechless from not realizing the obvious, or recognizing Lin's police daughter.

"Hi, Korra," smiled Mika. "Hope I didn't scare you too much."

Although Mika was a few years older, Korra remembered that then tall little girl she used to spar earthbending with as kids. But the many years of not seeing one another as much as before seemed to have been forgotten a bit for Korra to not recognize her in the beginning.

Lin folded her arms across her armor just like Mika had done earlier and with a puzzled look, said, "I didn't know Tenzin was going to bring you to Republic City."

Korra reached up to scratch the back her head and laughed nervously a little bit. "Uh… Well, about that… you see… he doesn't exactly know that I'm here."

Both Lin and Mika then eyed at one another with another puzzled look and maybe even bit of worrisome once Tenzin finds out.

 **Next chapter will introduce the rest of Tenzin and Lin's kids!**

 **Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to say thank you so much for the positive feedback! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Now this story is still developing, even for me, as the chapters go by.**

 **First off: I forgot to mention that I am also keeping Rohan in this story except the age is very different, since he is about nineteen years old.**

 **Second: Jinora is the youngest and a lot closer to Korra's age as well. She is about fifteen years old and doesn't have her airbending tattoos yet (same with Rohan actually). Later on though that topic will be discussed in the story.**

 **Third: Unfortunately, I did not bring up the other three children of Tenzin and Lin just yet because this short chapter is basically a continuation of the last one. But! Next chapter I will FOR SURE be able to introduce the other three!**

 **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this one, and let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

Air Temple Island was certainly a beautiful little island that overlooked all of Republic City and a few yards away from Avatar Aang's statue that also watched over the city. The young avatar hadn't imagined arriving to the city that Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko both constructed. She was beyond amazed by what the city possessed, and must've meant to Aang. However after witnessing how unstable it's become, Korra realized that this city was in need of the avatar again to restore balance among its people and communities. The encouraging words that Katara gave her right before leaving the South Pole had really revived Korra's spirits and made her officially decide to follow her calling as the avatar.

But for now, she'd have to wait and see what Tenzin would say once he sees Korra here in Republic City.

Korra turned around and petted Naga before heading over to stand next to Lin and Mika. The three of them were on a ferry ride to Air Temple Island.

It's been years since the last time she's seen Lin and the some of her and Tenzin's kids. Unfortunately, Jinora was too busy to visit her and Katara with Tenzin in the past. However, Lin and Mika were inevitably occupied at the station that it's nearly impossible for them to catch a break sometimes.

"So how is everyone, Lin? Where is Rohan?" asked Korra.

The earthbender smiled after hearing the name of her son, clearly missing him yet displaying a sense of proudness for what he is currently up to. "He is traveling right now, visiting temples, cities, and nations all around the world. I believe he also managed to find a few lemur friends at the Southern Air Temple just last month."

"Knowing Rohan, he'd bring them all," teased the younger earthbender.

Korra and Lin chuckled at Mika's comment before the avatar looked at her and noticed the title of Mika's pin that was attached to her metal armor.

"Wow! You're head of the police force also?"

Mika shifted and straightened up her stance before proudly stating, "Second in command."

Lin viewed her eldest daughter with an equally proud smile and then turned over to see that the boat was edging near to their home.

"How about Sonam and Kun? How are they doing?" asked Korra, remembering back to the time she last saw the twins.

The ferry finally landed by the docks of the island where a few male air acolytes welcomed the avatar right at home, and some guards dressed in blue saluting the chief.

"They're out assisting the United Forces with Bumi, Haruki, and Prince Iroh," answered Lin as the three of them walked from the docks and towards the path that led onto the upper level of the island.

Once the three women finally arrived to main premises of the island, there were a few more air acolytes that greeted them into the chief's home. Korra gazed around the lovely home of Tenzin and Lin's, noticing the décor as an air temple but cozier. Not to mention the bits of earth kingdom style mixed in on some sections. This was the first time the young avatar has stepped foot into this humble abode since Avatar Aang seventeen years ago.

Korra followed Lin and Mika through the outdoor walkway, until reaching the open courtyard that was almost at the other side of the island. There, meditating on the Ba gua pavilion, was Jinora.

Once the young airbender heard footsteps behind her, Jinora opened one eye to the sound before swiftly turning around bending the air lightly.

"Mom!" greeted Jinora before giving the metalbending chief a hug. "What brings you out of the station so early?" After their brief embrace, Lin puts an arm on her youngest daughter's shoulder and directs her towards the two familiar people in front of them.

"Korra! You're here!" renounced Jinora to the avatar. They both rejoiced again, this time Korra never realizing before just how tall Jinora was until she saw how much the young airbender was almost to the same height as her.

"Has your father returned from the council meeting?" asked Lin.

Jinora shook her head and answered, "Not yet." Then paused as she looked at Korra again and inquired the sudden change of plans for the avatar's arrival. "Does my father know that you are here?"

"Well… not really," said Korra guiltily. "But I'm sure he won't mind."

Not a moment too soon… the four women heard from a faint sound of a ferry's horn. Jinora walked right over to get a better look of the sound and suspected exactly who was arriving.

"He's back," informed the young airbender.

"He won't mind. Right, Korra?" joked Mika with a slight of badgering humor. Korra sighed and thought about the blow up Tenzin was going to have once he finds out that the avatar was here in Republic City.

* * *

"How could YOU just steal away into a ship to come HERE to Republic City? When I specifically said that you were unable to!" boomed Tenzin.

They were all in the living room area, batting looks away from the ashamed avatar as she took in Tenzin's incredulous and furious reaction. Korra was sitting on the pillowed seat and kept rubbing her neck for the past five minutes while taking in the livid airbending master's outburst.

"But Tenzin, I need to learn airbending and after today, I've seen just how unstable this city is. They need the avatar to help put this place on a better path like it once was before."

Tenzin was still fuming inside that it wasn't until Lin walked over to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I think this could work," she said to her husband.

"But dear, it's far too dangerous for her to be here. The White Lotus has kept the avatar protected from anything that may come in harm's way," explained Tenzin.

Korra stood up, feeling the need to justify her own reason now. "For so long, all I've ever wanted to do was to help people. As the avatar it is my job to do just that, and I can help you put this city back on its feet again."

Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking that he couldn't believe what he was going to say about this. However, he did have faith in Korra and would come to trust in the idea that she is ready to move forward onto this next journey.

So that left the airbending master to finally decide…

"All right. You may stay here." Not a second to spare, the avatar cheered with jubilant happiness that, without expecting it from the all four, pulled everyone in a group hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Can you please put me down!" exclaimed Mika.

 **Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Another update? Yes! This one I was able to get done even though I have tons of homework to get there :( But I really wanted to introduce Tenzin and Lin's sons! :D Not much dialogue yet until the next chapter! This is just me picking off where they are at and doing weeks/days before Korra's arrival to Republic City.**

 **Also, I did try my best to describe their wardrobe so bear with me on that lol**

 **If you're wondering who Haruki is and haven't guessed it at all on him… Well, it is the first and only son of Bumi! Yes, Bumi lol**

 **Not to mention I've made Kya married, living the South Pole, and with older two sons as well. Big family, right? Ha**

 **So let me know your thoughts, concerns, questions, and feedback! Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **I own nothing.**

On The Way Home

The sound of laughter perked the enormous ears of Jung Jung as he saw his airbending owner running straight into his direction. The sky bison mindlessly paid no attention since he was used to his owner's crazy and energetic behavior almost on a daily basis.

"Jung Jung! Watch out!" warned the airbender before running right now his sky bison, however only to being pulverized by the creature with its fury vast body. Soon the airbender pulled out of the unnerved fury animal with a defeated look on his face as a whole group of flying creatures landed on the top of his bald-head then attacked his whole body. Flying lemurs were play chasing the airbender, trying to even get some the snacks he had hidden from them.

Rohan humorously chuckled and stood up from the lemur ambush before throwing the awaited snack into the air for them to compete for. The airbender patted his snoozing sky bison as he sat at on the edge of a flat pillar, his legs dangling not realizing just how high up the Southern Air Temple was from the ground. But heights were hardly at all a fear given that he experiences flying on his glider every day. It was almost sunrise and Rohan was watching the first bit of light shine over the entire building and him. A small smile thoughtlessly formed across his face. This is what he'll miss everything about here once he takes off to next and final destination. Not only was the Southern Air Temple the place where his grandfather Avatar Aang was born, but this place had also manage to still carry on life after it's remodeling and even people now.

Down below towards the eastern courtyard there were air acolytes meditating, there were some inside the temple, and basically all over the premises which was a fantastic thing how occupied this temple has been for a few decades now.

"Mister, Rohan." The airbender returned from his deep thoughts before turning to a male air acolyte who politely called him. "You have a letter from Republic City."

Rohan stood up to walk over to he receive the sealed envelope from the air acolyte.

"Thank you, Ba Cho." Both respectively bowed to one another before Yen headed back inside the temple.

Without another minute to wait, Rohan opened the envelope and read the letter from his family.

 _Rohan,_

 _Your father and I were relieved to hear that you managed to return to the Southern Air Temple again after a year now. I'm sorry for not writing sooner, things have been extremely busy at the station lately. And I know that by the time you receive this letter you will be preparing for your last trip to see Grandma Katara. Remember, son, it's the South Pole so please wear a sweater otherwise you'll freeze to death wearing that one shoulder shawl garment. We are excited for your return to home. We all miss you very much, especially your little sister. Unfortunately, the council committee will be needing your father more than ever right now which means he has to put aside Korra's airbending training. Also, I know that your father is planning for Jinora's trip to begin in a few months and mentioned that you will be guiding her along. But I think that it's only fair to have Sonam go with her since you've been away for some time now. Nonetheless, we'll discuss this with your father when you return. And no more lemurs on the island! I will not be responsible for their bathroom cleanup!_

 _Stay safe, my dearest son._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother_

Suddenly after reading the letter, a lemur flew and landed on Rohan's shoulder.

The airbender petted the lemur and sighed before saying, "Sorry, bud. Looks like I can't take you with me." With big round eyes, the lemur looked at Rohan with an innocent tilted head almost like the creature was trying to convince the airbender.

But nonetheless, within the next hour Rohan just about finished getting Jung Jung ready for their final trip, having strapped supplies that the air acolytes helped prepare for his journey as well. They were all very kind and caring people that the airbender will indeed miss being here with each and every one of them since they all felt like one big family. Almost all of the air acolytes were gathered around Rohan and Jung Jung before their departure to bid their farewells until the next time they see one another.

Rohan sat on Jung Jung's head with one hand on the bison's rein and the other waving goodbye to the family Rohan has been apart of for the last three months, then off went the airbender and the bison onto their next visit –their final visit.

Rohan realized that he was now one trip away from going home to his family at last. After a year and half of traveling as an air nomad, Rohan never thought he would miss coming home since traveling has grown onto him by now. But he was also one step closer to getting his airbending tattoos that signify him to being an aribending master at long last like his father and older brother. Traveling has now been an established tradition among his family before an airbender receive his tattoos. Just as his older brother Sonam travelled the world for two years before receiving his tattoos, it is essentially important to gain experience from other nations, learn the cultures, connect to nature, re-connect themselves to all four air temples through its past history and the souls of their people, and finally to perfect all the levels of airbending. And Rohan has done just that in the last year and a half, but he must demonstrate his knowledge and skills to his father before getting his tattoos. That, he feels either confident about or extremely nervous.

* * *

The sea was a tremendously relaxing place to meditate, sitting near the edge of the ship until sounds of the water mellowed in and the wind heading east. Tranquility is what the master airbender endured as he meditated on the large naval ship's front deck, feeling peaceful where he is able to listen closely to the all sounds around him and clear his mind on any…

CLACK

A small pebble hit the back of the airbender's head then fell to the ground. It was an irritably familiar sudden expectancy that left the airbender to ignore the act, and instead return to his serene state.

CLACK

Another pebble hit the back of his head again. This time the airbender furrowed his eyebrows before opening his eyes with a sigh, trying to keep himself unruffled by person responsible for doing this, even when it happens at most five times a day.

"Quit it," said the airbender before hearing a muffled laugh from across the deck.

CLACK

For the third pebble to hit the back of his head, Sonam finally thought that it was enough. So the airbender ended his meditation then swiftly turned around to finding not a soul in sight. The deck seemed deserted all around him, but Sonam was patient and a vigilant listener to anything small. He didn't need to be earthbender to have seismic skills, but Sonam did inherit something closely related to it, which is detecting light sounds from a few feet away. And this was a skill he's perfected with his brother many times.

Carefully, the airbender looked at every inch of the deck before his turquoise blue eyes landed on an obscure movement by the emergency boats, and that was all he needed. Sonam composed himself, arms falling the movements before striking a huge gush of air towards the area where the movement was seen. The boats flew off to the side to reveal someone hiding in that spot.

"Got you this time, brother," said the airbender with a cheeky smile.

The figure jumped to his feet and chuckled away his surrender. Both men were the same exact height, carried the same profile, and also almost had the same voice except Sonam's comes off gentler and soft-toned. While his twin brother's tone was the exact opposite where he can be thunderous and open about everything. The clear difference between the two of them was not their personalities, but also their attire. Sonam's bold head has a blue arrow on it that flows down to his spine then throughout his arms and legs, while wearing the traditional airbending clothing with the colors, orange, brown, and yellow. The style only slightly different from his father's traditional airbending robes since Sonam's wears fitted robe-like attire that has an orange belt-like that wraps around his waist with a red thin shawl over it.

"For a second there, I thought you wouldn't catch me," joked the earthbending twin.

"Yes. If only you didn't continue to disturb my meditations with throwing pebbles on me, would I not suspect that it is you, Kun." As for the earthbending twin, Kun's apparel is the traditional earthbending colors wearing a light green men's style tunic shirt that cut a few inches pass the waist then met with brown pants; and his hair grown out short and a bit wavy. Their eyes were just about the same shade of turquoise, except Kun's revealed more of the greenish side.

"I get bored when you have to do your mind cleansing sessions," shrugged Kun.

"It's mediation, Kun. You should give it a chance one of these days."

"Please… I've already tried that before remember? Dad woke me up two hours later when you guys finished." Both brothers started walking to the stairway to the second floor where they'd find Prince Iroh and Haruki.

"Uncle Bumi won't be attending the meeting?" asked Sonam.

The four men sat on the table in the room that was below the captain, and as they were beginning their meeting, the twins didn't see their uncle present.

"Unfortunately, no. My dad had to stay filling out the rest of the paperwork for his retirement," answered Haruki before the three nodded in inderstanding.

"So let's begin," started Prince Iroh. "Now I know that Sonam and Kun are due for family visitations next week. The ship is on its way to Republic City and we should be arriving there in the next five days."

Kun raised his hand before speaking, "And how long is our visitation exactly?"

Haruki this time answered, saying, "I'm afraid it is only for a month. I tried to consult for more time, but the Colonel from the northern station requested we head back within the next month."

Sonam stood silent at the end of the table, remembering the last letter his youngest sister Jinora sent him a few weeks ago about joining her travels soon. Aside from his father, Sonam was only other official airbending master, although his younger brother was soon to complete his training at last.

"So? You there?" called Kun, picking up his twin's silence.

"Yes, right. If that is the case, then a month is all we need," responded Sonam.

Kun looked a bit distorted by the response since he knew that Sonam wasn't in a hurry to get their family visitation done. Something was off about after receiving that last letter. But for now, the earthbending twin left the issue alone.

Once the meeting ended, the twins then headed back to the deck and watched the sea and the night sky blend as the same color.

"In just five days? We will finally be returning home to the whole clan, how awesome!" said Kun with a grin at the thought of going back home. "Wow… I wonder if mom will even find the time to cook a family dinner again."

Kun was resting his arms on the railing before turning to his brother, who was still quiet and a bit distant which meant he had a lot on his mind.

"Hey, bro. You seemed a little out of it in the meeting. What's up?" asked Kun.

Sonam shook his head before saying, "Nothing, I was just thinking about our return home. It's been quite awhile since we've seen everyone."

"Yeah, almost three years. I miss them," said Kun.

"There isn't a day that I don't miss them either," agreed Sonam.

Both brothers stood there by the railing, mindlessly staring at the sea that disappeared into the pitch darkness from a distance, but the moon providing the only light source for them. They both thought about they're return home and seeing everyone again for a short period of time, and both wondering about two different outcomes of it as well.

They'd just have to wait in these next five days.

 **Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! :) Hope everyone is having a nice day! Chapter update is here! There are two parts to this chapter because I wanted each character have its own experience instead of clashing them! So like I mentioned before, Kya is indeed married and has two lovely older sons, and one of them will be introduced here!**

 **What to expect for the next chapter: Sonam and Kun's** **return to Republic City! Then after that the journey shall begin :D**

 **Anyways, that is all! Hopefully I'll update soon again, been pretty busy lately with school.**

 **Hope you enjoy this one! Let me know your thoughts, opinions, concerns, comments, and REVIEWS! Thank you!**

 **I own nothing.**

Welcome Back Part I

The South Pole was already brutally cold during the fall season, or just in about any other season actually. But that didn't keep Rohan indoors at all since the young adult airbender decided that this afternoon was the best time to go penguin sliding.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed the airbender as he rode on the penguin down an enormous slope.

Just outside the beautiful capital city of the South Pole, Rohan and his older cousin Ren were enjoying their afternoon with penguins, both of them racing down the slope for the hundred time already. Not the greatest plan from Ren's mother and Rohan's aunt Kya since she pointed out that they were two grown men now to being such a thing. Ren thought it was best for him to get on a bigger penguin due to him being more muscular and heavier than Rohan. So after Ren took his five-minute break, he watched his younger cousin enjoy himself and risking himself on those deep slopes again and again. At least it was the South Pole, which meant snow everywhere. It was the airbender's last day of visitations here before leaving for Republic City tomorrow morning.

As soon as Ren spotted his cousin heading his way back to the top of the slope where he was perching himself with his tired animal, the airbender suggested an idea that had popped inside of his mind once he reached was ready to his water tribe native cousin.

After explaining the idea to Ren and reassuring him for about ten times, Rohan prepared himself once more on the penguin before facing forward down the white covered hill.

"Ready?" asked Ren, who also saddled onto his penguin.

But Rohan didn't need to answer once he jubilantly rode down the slope in a high-speed motion. The water tribe native shook his head with a smile, unable to believe how energetic his cousin is about this suggested idea.

Within the next minute, Ren slid down the slope also and trying to maintain balance on the fearless animal before eyeing the airbender a few feet away downward. He squinted his blue eyes to get a better vision of his cousin then balanced again to sit up and lifted his right arm. In one move the waterbender whisked the snow, which transformed into water from the air, in aim to the airbender. On Rohan's side, the airbender sensed the sound of water before turning his animal to opposite of the water's direction. Ren saw his cousin easily dodge his hit, so he sat up again to quickly strike three more water hits. Rohan managed to avert two of the back-to-back, but didn't expect to sense the last one a second too late before panicking then airbending into the air, separating himself from the animal and the water hit skimming the penguin by a hair. As the penguin was close to reaching the bottom, Rohan was in the air heading in speed again to land back on the animal again.

The two cousins finally made it down safely from the high hill slope and got off their penguins, which they then stood up from their bellies and waddled away.

"Nice job! You dodged those hits fairly well," said Ren.

"I've been working on self-defense during my trip. Fighting isn't something we normally do, but it's good to learn the skills for it."

"Sparring with your brothers wasn't enough?" joked Ren as the both men were heading back to town.

"Sonam… not so much. And Kun, well, all I have to say is that I know when to expect the unexpected with him."

"Ah, yes. Sonam wasn't always able to see what was coming for him with Kun's hits."

They both chuckled humorously.

"Can't believe I missed the avatar by just two days when I got here. How is she?" asked the airbender.

"Very strong. She's improved erratically on the three elements, all but one of course."

"My mother informed me that Korra's airbending training had to be put off for the moment. But I'm sure my father has begun teaching her already now that she is in Republic City."

"Are you ready to go back home tomorrow?" asked the waterbender.

Rohan pondered through his answer because after a year and half of traveling all on his own, he'd been so accustomed to the air nomad lifestyle for this long. However, the young airbender did miss everyone back at home. Rohan felt that this was a closing to one chapter and now a beginning to a new one once he returns.

"Yeah, I do miss my family. Traveling is great and exciting, but nothing beats being with the people that you love."

"Absolutely," agreed Ren as he thought about if his older brother ever missed home after a few number of years being stationed at the northern sector. Naoki was Ren's only older brother, who joined the United Forces before their two twin cousins came on board. Unfortunately, Naoki was relocated to the northern station near the North Pole and has been there for eight years now. There have been previous short visits from Naoki, but it was always difficult for his mother to say goodbye to her oldest child whenever he had to sail back. Luckily, Ren stuck to living where he was born and grew up which was here. He works in the Department of International Trade for the South Pole, along with his father also. It was always nice to stay close by with family since his grandmother Katara needed the family support and love after grandpa Aang's passing. Ever since then Ren never imagined leaving his family to another place as well. He helped the White Lotus with avatar Korra's protection and even helped with her waterbending training. Also, from time to time he would visit Republic City to see how everyone is doing there and spend the time getting to know the city whenever he had the chance.

It was already late afternoon once the two cousins arrived to town to be greeted by Ren's mother Kya and their grandmother Katara, they would enjoy Rohan's last dinner with them before leaving for home.

* * *

The bay looked exactly as it always been since Rohan's departure, and the city magnificent in the early morning where it seemed the skyscrapers where starting to come back alive again. Rohan allowed himself to fly just over the quiet city seeing on Jung Jung, glancing down to see a few people setting up their markets on the sidewalk or opening their stores for another day.

The airbender smiled at what he saw before casting his eyes over to the island that stood just outside of the city. He saw Air temple island –his home. He was finally home at last.

Once Jung Jung landed near the sky bison stables, Rohan lightly slid down the flying creature before petting him in thanks for another long and tiring trip here then let Jung Jung rest. Soon the airbender looked around the courtyard and noticed a few improvements of the area that made it look more lively and open than before.

Suddenly, Rohan spotted two guards on duty on the other side of the open courtyard.

"Uh oh," muttered the airbender, who then slyly disappeared with lightness to his bending movements to get to the top of the stables.

 _Can't let them give away the surprise that I'm here_ , thought the airbender. Rohan hid behind the rooftop until the guards walked away, and then sighed in relief that he wasn't spotted. Although he'd have to move fast in case another one comes around before the airbender heads for the main sector where his family were.

Rohan flew land back to the ground then proceeded to walk vigilantly across the island to reach where his family, most likely, was waking up.

As soon as Rohan arrives to the main courtyard to enter the home, the ground then stopped the airbender's right foot.

The ground?

Yes the dirt ground.

The airbender could not move his right foot before looking around to find not a soul around him. His surrounding were as quiet as the early morning where the sun was still peaking from its setting. Suddenly, Rohan heard a slight movement of a dragged foot from a distance. Even with his foot constricted, Rohan managed to detect where the sound was heard then circled both of his arms to release a great amount of gushing air towards the direction where he heard the sound. It seemed as if the airbender couldn't get the suspicious bender, so instead Rohan would wait and kept his eyes searching all around. But then…

"Rohan?" said a voice from the same direction the airbender blasted air towards. He squinted his eyes a bit and then finally saw who the mystery bender was.

His older sister was there, lowering her positioned arms as she walked cautiously out closer to the airbender.

Nonetheless, Rohan immediately broke into an excited grin before saying, "Hey, sis!"

Mika also smiled before releasing her brother's foot free then the two siblings reunited with an embrace.

"It's so great to see you again!" said Mika over her brother's shoulder.

They pulled away before Rohan looked at his eldest sister then chuckled. "I wanted to surprise everyone this morning, but looks like the cat's out of the bag now."

"Oh, sorry. I was just on my way to the station right now, but felt light footsteps that seemed out of the ordinary and assumed it was an intruder or something."

"That's all right. It's easy to get by the guards here, but never you or mom."

The two siblings chuckles lightheartedly together, as Mika looked just how well her brother has changed in over the last year and a half. He's grown taller, passed her height, looks happier, still very spirited, and a grown man now.

"Is that so?" said a familiar voice.

Both of them turned to the voice behind them, seeing their mother and father with smiles on their faces. Rohan stood there, apprehensive a little inside, and then put his hands together in front of him before bowing in polite greetings to his parents.

Tenzin walked over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to finally have you home again, son."

"Great to be back," said Rohan, who gave his parents a hug.

 **REVIEWS? If you have the chance please! I would really love to hear your comments or opinions! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Yes, so here is part II! Thank you for your comments, follows, and favorites! I hope there is more to come!**

 **What to expect from the next chapter is of course Korra meeting Bolin and Mako at the probending arena, however I will also be indulging more on characters in the family, their relationship with one another, and their own lives. Although, I will get into Korra's airbending training that will be different since there are three highly trained grown airbenders alongside with Tenzin to teach her. And since we all know how Korra meets the Avatar Team members, again I will focus more on the family a little bit :) Not to mention the dynamic of Tenzin and Lin as husband and wife, because without their relationship this whole story wouldn't have taken place lol.**

 **So let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter!**

 **I own nothing.**

Welcome Back Part II

Swishing sounds from the water hitting the ship's bottom down below filled the ears of the meditating airbender as he soon finished up, and right on cue there went off the boat's horn signaling its arrival. Sonam opened his eyes to and was suddenly faced at full scene of none other than his home. Right before his eyes, the airbender has come home to the city he knew so very well like he knew the back of hand. And with just a few yards away from arriving to the docks of Air Temple Island, Sonam couldn't believe how much as changed in the last three years. Much remodeling of the island has been made and addition building seemed to have been constructed in Republic City. The airbender's eyes then landed over towards the statue of his grandfather Avatar Aang facing the city. Sonam took a deep breath as he thought back to the memories of when he and his grandpa would show airbending tricks that made the young boy laugh out of joy. And now, here Sonam was; an airbending master, progressive helper, making the world safe with friends and family members on the force, and spreading peace all around. He was overjoyed and anxious inside to return home, however the time frame of their visit is what caused the airbender to feel all the more unsure of whether leaving again would be certain this time.

"You ready?" asked a voice behind. Sonam stood up from his meditating sitting position and turned to his brother Kun, giving him a single agreeable nod before heading back inside.

* * *

"You ran from the wild packs of what?" asked Korra.

Rohan began to explain his story again with hand gestures of what had happened. "A pack of coil fishes! At first I wanted to see just one out there, and what better way to see them than to go out in the water. But I didn't expect a whole family of them to be swimming back for the springtime!"

"That is so cool!" exclaimed Korra ecstatically. "Kiyoshi Island seems like an awesome place to go ride on coil fishes."

"It's harder than it looks, especially when there were about seven of them charging for you."

"Wow… I'd say it's still incredible," said the avatar.

Rohan and Korra were catching up on the years of not seeing each other. They were walking down the outdoor walkway on their way to see how what Jinora was up to.

It's been two days since Rohan's return, and what the airbender has noticed about his youngest sister is that she is progressed into a dedicating and skillful airbender in the last year and a half. In his opinion, Jinora is a lot more ready now to begin her trip rather than later in a few months; except the airbender has learned how much patience is a virtue, and time will be in his sister's favor once she receives her own airbending tattoos.

Today was the day that the twins would be visiting them, and their expected arrival is this late afternoon. A good time once Tenzin, Lin, and Mika were dealing with long hours in the city then to come home waiting for the last two members of their family to arrive.

Once Rohan and Korra found the young female airbender reading a book by the garden, they chatted for a bit before hearing the other three walking towards them.

At that moment, that's when a booming sound of a ship's horn was heard close by. All eyes turned towards a gigantic ship slowly sailing right by the edge of the island.

"Looks like Sonam and Kun are back," informed Mika as they all looked and waited to see the twins. But of course, not before…

Just at the tiptop of where the ship's captain's headquarters were, a figure appeared in the open door.

"Check this out, mom!" bellowed Kun from on top of the moving ship.

Suddenly, the earthbender jumped off the large ship from what seemed to be highest top of the captain's headquarters and then into the air. Concerned gasps came from almost everyone in the family, with the exception of Mika, that sounded concern for the briskly bender. As Kun glided downward into the air he began to spin his entire body, creating a spiraling motion to accelerate towards the familiar rock formatted ground until his fast movement drilled right into the grounds so smoothly. The spontaneous earthbender had dug into the ground at a high degree of velocity and into the ground. Soon enough another figure appeared where Kun had come out from the ship. And there right where Kun fell from… ran out the other seen figure into the air. Although this time the figure, dressed in traditional colors of orange and red, had a glider on his back to direct clear steerage in his flight.

"You think Kun is okay?" asked Korra, wondering if the earthbender was still alive underground.

"I wouldn't doubt so. This is always _their_ grand entrance," answered Mika.

The airbender was seen by all eyes gliding through the air swiftly and in high speed, heading for lower ground to skim right above it until reaching the targeted point. Just as Sonam was about to fly to the specific location, an almost-earthly exploding sound was heard with clear vision of the earthbender's return from jumping out from the ground. The gliding airbender flew straight up, around the rocks, and the visible dust rocks that had spurted out. Around and around went the airbender like whirlwind, then soon enough a tornado began expanding almost seventy-five feet high. However, the tornado immediately dissipated into thin air from bottom-to-top once the airbender glider out of the man-made tornado, and made a roundabout to head straight for the earthbender this time again. Kun stood there and watched the speedy airbender make for his way on the glider towards him.

Now it was Sonam's turn.

As soon as he was at close range, the airbender snap closed his glider still in motion of the speed emitting his body at full force; and just when it looked like he was about to clash head first into his brother, Sonam swung his arms into a cross then quickly apart that air gushed out to counteract the clash. Instead rebounded away in the opposite direction to move up and coiled around before the gushing air vanished. After that climatic scene, the airbender floated down steadily to the ground where he stood right next to his twin brother's side as he twirled his glider upright in front of him.

Korra, with wide eyes and mouth gaped like a fish out of water, couldn't believe the trick those two had just did… She was prepared to exclaim to everyone how unbelievable it was until she looked at Tenzin, Lin, and Mika with impassive expressions, as they seemed to already be used to this kind of extravagant stunts from the twins. Rohan and Jinora applauded, out of being good sports, at their brothers' stunts since they knew it wasn't easy for them to do at first many years ago.

The twins smiled over to their entire family, walking over to reach them to greet them all one by one.

"Kun! Sonam! That trick you guys did back there was so awesome! You got to teach me one of these days how to do it," said Korra unable to refrain herself from praising.

"Korra? It's been years! It's great to finally see you again," greeted Sonam with a smile and a reuniting embrace with the avatar.

"Wow! Check you out! All avatar-y now," said Kun with his usual grin as he put an arm over Korra's shoulder.

Korra had almost forgotten just how much important this family treated her like their own, and it felt significantly wonderful to get to be with Tenzin and Lin's children. All of them had this uniqueness that really outshined everyone, and for that, she really did feel at home with them.

The family moved on over indoors after realizing just how dark it gotten, and there they enjoyed a welcome home feast for the three returning sons; now a truly completed family once again.

 **Reviews?! Let me know your thoughts,** **concerns, questions, and opinions! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I would like to begin by saying thank you again for your comments, follows, and favorites! Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask them in your reviews, or message me whatever's best for you because I'm fine with either one!**

 **So for this chapter begins with Korra's first airbending training but sort of doesn't according to plan lol… Additionally, there will be some chapters that I'll be including her airbending training! :D But mostly I will be moving on into the lives of each sibling just like in this chapter about Sonam's situation briefly. But for other chapters you'll get to know more and more about Mika, Kun, Rohan, and Sonam's struggle as young adults. Jinora of course is the youngest and is really doing fine for now lol as the chapters go by she will progress and so will her daily situations like her siblings.**

 **What to expect for next chapter! Next chapter I personally believe is rather exciting because it will be about Mika and Kun's perspectives and lives. Also, what the depth of their brother and sister relationship stands. And if you're wondering the ages of the older siblings: Mika is 24, Sonam and Kun are 22, (again) Rohan is 19, and Jinora is 15.**

 **Last thing, Lin has not "gone soft" her character hasn't changed that much. But obviously becoming a mother of five does change a person, so moments like in this chapter visibly shows her to be a very kind hearted and supportive wife to her husband! BTW, neither Tenzin nor Lin ever gave more attention to the kids that bended the same element as them, they both invest/dedicated themselves into every one of their kids' lives! But yes, when they were younger they had to train for example Mika and Kun in** **metal bending school so Lin was more to update on them. Same with Tenzin training Sonam, Rohan, and Jinora. BUT no matter what both parents would spend time with all of their kids when they weren't training!**

 **Okay! So let me know what you guys think about this one! Please review they really brighten my day up! :)**

 **I own nothing.**

Training and Races

"Morning, Avatar!"

Korra leaped off of her bed from the abrupt voice that boomed through her room, inevitably yield a yell before falling to the floor with the blanket twisted all over her body. The avatar looked up and saw feet in front of her as she looked up towards the face, and processing the face recognition immediately.

"Kun, what is the deal? It must be like seven in the morning," groaned Korra as she lifted herself up from the floor and tried to disentangle the blanket off of her.

"Actually, it's six-thirty," informed the earthbender. "Dad, instructed me to wake you up this morning for your airbending training."

"Now?" asked the avatar tiredly.

"Yup. And now that you're already up so be out the courtyard in five minutes, avatar!" said Kun, with his usual big grin, shut the door behind him as he left out the room. Leaving the avatar to groaning again and falling back down to the bed.

Outside the courtyard, Korra looked around until she saw to her left a gazebo-like structure that was a few feet away from her. Under the gazebo there were four airbenders mediating silently. But before heading her way to them, Korra saw the twin earthbender sitting on the steps of the walkway on the right side her. He was throwing pebbles of rock for the avatar's polar bear dog to play with.

It was almost seven in the morning and Korra finally reached the four airbender and sat down in their line up position next to Jinora.

Tenzin didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was that joined them before saying, "Glad you could join us at last, Korra."

Korra panicked inside, realizing that she did not get ready in five minutes but rather took almost thirty minutes long. "Kun, didn't wake me up until five minutes ago."

In the far distance across the courtyard, Kun's voice came up, saying, "I could feel you lying, avatar!"

Korra hung her shoulder and let out a heavy sigh, "Okay fine. I might've actually rested my eyes for a bit more."

The three young airbenders opened their eyes as they too finished their mediation.

Tenzin stood up and got to his feet. "It seems you are well-rested enough to handle the training today and the exercises that Sonam, Rohan, and Jinora will be conducting with you."

Korra stood up too before tilting her head and then asking, "You aren't staying?"

Tenzin frowned a little giving yet another bad news to the avatar, "I'm afraid not. There is an urgent council meeting today, but I am sure it will not take the entire day. I will be back by early afternoon." The older airbender turns to Sonam before asking, "Are you sure you don't want to come along with me?"

Sonam stood up as well, his height leveling the same as his father. "I'm sure. It would be best to help with Korra's training for today."

Tenzin nodded his head in understanding. "All right. Just remember to stay focus on the training. No goofing around, no racing games, and no distractions."

Rohan aimlessly looks around and whistles innocently as his father lists the things NOT to do that he typically has done in the past during he and his siblings' training days.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll make sure to stay focus. No horsing around for me," said Rohan with a big innocent smile.

Jinora crossed her arms over her chest before rolling her light blue eyes at her brother's very untrue answer. She knew Rohan very well the most out of all her siblings since they understood each other a bit better ever since they were little kids. With Sonam being the oldest of them two, they mostly had to look up to him during their airbending training and knew that he was a near to being their father's prodigy.

Now with Sonam's return, Jinora suspected that their father would want Sonam to begin getting into taking over the councilman position in a few years. Although, it doesn't seem like Sonam wants to be ready for that yet.

"I shall see you all later on," said Tenzin before turning to Korra and putting a brief hand on her shoulder. "Good luck." Then the older airbender stepped off the gazebo, and started walking towards the direction where Kun sat still playing fetching games with Naga until the earthbender saw his father approaching him then stood up. The both of them walked together through the walkway, Tenzin engaging into multiple conversations and wanting to catch up with everything that his son is doing thus far. The two of them, father and son, always enjoyed the talks that they have whenever they had the time. They chatted until Kun walked his dad to the docks for his departure to the meeting in the city.

Back over at the mediation area of the gazebo, the avatar was excited to be getting to learn airbending with three of most talented, skillful, and experienced airbenders in the world.

Korra turned to Sonam and said, "So what's first? Heavy wind? Tornadoes? Or getting some air punches?" The avatar was enthusiastic on just thinking about all the exciting things to learn for airbending.

However, Rohan and Jinora giggled on the other end at the ambitious avatar's suggestions as Sonam shook his head and said, "We shall begin with mediation." Sonam sat back down next to Rohan in his mediating position.

Korra's shoulders dropped in slight disappointment and sighed, thinking that sleeping in this morning didn't really get her out of doing the boring part.

"Mediation?" asked the avatar before having no other choice but sitting down again next to Jinora.

"Mediating is a fundamental basic to airbending. It allows you to clear your mind and thoughts, relaxes your body, and maintain complete focus," explained Rohan.

"It can also connect you closer to your spiritual self, even into the spiritual world," said Jinora.

Korra breathed out, not looking forward into working on the whole fundamental basics. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

* * *

"On your marks… Get set… GO!"

Nothing but air dust from the ground blurred the three people watching the two competitors begin their race.

Kun stepped over to join his younger sister Jinora and the avatar. "My money's on Rohan. The unbeatable champ so far!"

"Actually, Jinora was in the lead on that last race," said Korra.

"That one turn completely threw me off," said the female airbender behind crossing her arms over her chest, a little bit disappointed in herself.

But then Kun put her arm his baby sister and said, "Cheer up, little sis! Plenty more races to beat Rohan in!"

Meanwhile, the competitors were seen on their bended air scooters racing through the edges of the island. So far, Rohan was in the lead as usual and ending full speed on his air scooter with his older brother Sonam just a few feet behind him.

Typically, racing wasn't something the eldest airbender did during their training since Sonam felt that he'd the more responsible one in the eyes of his father and everyone else. But when Kun and Rohan made their usual comments about not having a single fun in him for the twentieth time, Sonam finally agreed after irritably hearing them from left to right that he forgot about his father's orders on no racing.

Now here he was, on his air scooter trying to dodge buildings, trees, and bushes to catch up to his brother. As soon as the air scooters dissipated for two competitors, they began running like the wind –literally usually the wind their advantage. Even from miles and miles away Kun, Jinora, and Korra spotted two huge dust explosions which meant that the competitors have engaged into the second and last half of the race where they'd run on foot.

If there was one thing that Sonam remembered from training, it was racing through the entire island with Kun timing his speed. This was most familiar to the eldest airbender that he knew this portion of the race would be at his advantage.

The island was rocky on the edges, which slowed Rohan slightly for Sonam to catch up to him.

"Afraid of the rocks?" teased Sonam before turning away from his brother to pass ahead of him. The two airbenders were almost at the finish line, where they visibly saw Kun waving both of his hands to indicate the end.

Suddenly, the smile on Sonam's face dropped once he spotted the appearance of his father arriving, inevitably leaving him to panic and slow down by a whole lot where Rohan passed him easily in the last one hundred feet and made it to the end where Kun high fived him.

"The winner and still the unbeatable champion is…" But Kun's voice faded at the end when he noticed Sonam's run had completely stopped, which raised eyebrows him and when Rohan dropped his hand from their high five when he noticed the same thing Sonam did. So Kun followed the direction where his siblings where looking, and definitely regretted doing so.

There stood their father, arms crossed over his chest, and face looking stern borderline furious. On the other side, Jinora and Korra were staying silent behind Tenzin, and the avatar hoping that he wouldn't find out that she encouraged them to race.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" commented Kun.

* * *

Later that evening, Tenzin spoke to all of who was involved with the race and saved the last talk with Sonam; who was found upstairs in his and Kun's old bedroom as kids.

Tenzin knocked on the door before hearing his son's say that he could come in.

Sonam sat by the window, looking outside to avoid eye contact with his dad.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders today, dad."

Tenzin sat down on the bottom mattress of the old bunk bed. "I spoke to Korra, she confessed saying that it was her idea."

"You aren't upset with her, are you?" asked Sonam before turning to see his father's response.

"No, I'm not. But I didn't like that she tried to get out of training by getting all of you to race, and of course all of you giving into her idea."

Sonam nodded his head in understanding before there was brief silence between them.

"Listen, So, I've been thinking about retiring from the council committee in the next few years. And I would be more than grateful to have you to fulfill my chair position."

Sonam looked up at his father again, lost for words, and lost in thought about what he'd just said. Being a councilman for the Air Nation was a huge honor on his part, but is that what he really wanted?

Before coming back to his home, Sonam wasn't certain if he'd return permanently and leave the United Forces for some time or forever. He and Kun enjoyed working and traveling around helping out their two cousins, Prince Iroh, and their uncle Bumi. But Sonam saw this coming, ever since he was a little boy he knew that his father would put most of the responsibilities onto his shoulders for being the oldest and, currently, the only other airbending master in the world. This was one of the many reasons why he sort of envied the easiness that Rohan and Jinora were able to have, because even though their father expected a lot of out the three as airbenders, but had put these expectancies on Sonam first and the most.

"I could sense you need some time to think about this," said Tenzin, breaking his son's thoughts.

"I don't know what to say really," said Sonam, voice sounding small.

"Just think over this, son. I am not rushing you to make this decision by tonight or tomorrow."

 _What if I might never decide on it?_ thought Sonam.

"I will leave you alone before dinner begins," said Tenzin as he got to his feet and walked to the door. The older airbender looked over his shoulder at his son and couldn't help but look crestfallen at the way Sonam looked lost in thought and almost indecisive about their conversation; because in the end, Tenzin hoped he wasn't putting a lot on his son's shoulders again.

Tenzin closed the door behind him once he existed out the room, sighing and thinking if he did the right thing to let his son follow his footsteps which was something that had been equally familiar to him.

Footsteps were heard from down the hallway until the airbender looked up and saw his wife coming up the stairs to the hallway. Tenzin walked towards his wife and she noticed something how he looked a little a little distraught.

"Did you speak with Sonam?" asked Lin, her green eyes looking into her husband's palette blue ones.

"Yes. But he didn't seem too happy when I mentioned about taking the councilman position," responded Tenzin, looking crestfallen again. Lin lifted her right hand to rest it on her husband's shoulder.

"Give it time, whatever he decides it'll be what he feels right for him," assured Lin before she looked to the side a bit upset. "As much as I am completely proud of Mika's success and accomplishments into how far she's come to where she is… I'm afraid I've already broken that promise we made all those years ago."

"No, Lin, you didn't," said Tenzin, reaching over to rest his hands on her torso. "I know we promised that we would try to not let neither of our children follow the same exact footsteps as we have done. However, I think Mika made the decision to work for the force after seeing how much of a hero her mother was and still is."

Lin softly laughs and tugs Tenzin playfully, as the airbender smiled after lighting the conversation between them.

"I understand that you want Sonam to represent the Air Nation in the committee because it is a duty that must be fulfilled, but remember to keep in mind that he is also free to choose his own destiny that we weren't able to do."

"Of course, I will respect our son's decision no matter what. I don't expect him to become like me or like my father…" Tenzin let out another sigh before looking sincerely to his wife, both thinking the exact same thing on his part because there were only four standing airbenders and legacies had to be maintained. It wasn't always easy for Tenzin growing up and having his father's whole nation and culture on his shoulders. Neither was it easy for Lin when all she ever wanted was to make her mother happy by becoming an officer just like her. They both followed the same paths as their parents, and weren't always happy living in their shoes. So they made a promise that they wouldn't force or drive their children into doing the same thing as them for the rest of their lives. "But there some destines that are unavoidable," concluded Tenzin.

"Unfortunately yes, they aren't easy to get out of," agreed Lin as she rests her head onto her husband's chest. The two of them embrace into a comforting hug in the empty hallway. Just looking back and thinking about how the majority of their young lives had been them becoming like their parents. Now they feared the inevitable time has arrived that some of their kids will have to face the same exact thing.

 **Reviews?! :) Questions, comments, concerns…?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Check it out another chapter update! I personally enjoyed writing this chapter because of the imperfections that characters have is always intriguing to read about. As you know, or will know, not all of the siblings are perfect either just like Korra lol.**

 **The ending of this chapter, however, is going to be furthered explained in the next chapter! :D So be prepared for that!**

 **Well, I'm keeping my rambling right now short and sweet lol so enjoy this chapter! Let me know your thoughts, questions, reviews, concerns, judgments, etc! Thank you again! Until next time!**

 **I own nothing.**

Stale Rifts

Three weeks have passed since Rohan and the twins arrived to Republic City, and so far airbending training for the avatar is gradually progressing –slowly progressing. If there's one thing Kun enjoyed the most it was watching Korra trying to retain her short-tempered patient with every exercise before accidentally bending another element instead.

As much as Kun liked to be around the airbenders and the avatar, playing with the few flying bison at their stables, and skipping rocks on the surface of the water (really just bending the rocks to skip farther than impossible), the earthbender felt a bit disconnected. Not with his parents or his airbending siblings, but rather with his older sister Mika. When he and Sonam came back three weeks ago, Mika gave her greetings to him but ever since then her behavior towards Kun has been stoic.

Almost three years ago just a few days before Kun and his twin were preparing to get shipped off, the earthbender remembered back to the day when his sister had really talked to him. The time that Kun thought that all his sister lived for was working in the police force and didn't care about having moments of fun in her life.

And so their last encounter didn't end too well since they mostly fought over Kun's immature behavior.

* * *

 ** _Flashback: Two years and ten months ago_**

 _"_ _Where were you? The team left about an hour ago."_

 _Kun didn't need to turn his head to see whose voice it belonged to, because it the one that he's been trying to avoid all day. Instead the earthbender continued practicing using the metal cables that were belted to his waist. They were inside the training room; well Kun has been inside the training room the entire afternoon._

 _"_ _Have you been here this entire time?" asked Mika, crossing her arms as she impatiently waited to hear from her brother for once. But the young officer stomped annoyingly over to Kun stood in front to block his view of the dummy he was practicing the cables on._

 _"_ _Quit ignoring me, Kun," said Mika with furrowed eyebrows. "Why weren't you there with Team A for the mission?"_

 _"_ _They had enough officers to cover the area, so I switched out of Team A," responded the male earthbender._

 _"_ _But you were there to lead and direct them!"_

 _"_ _Officer Chan had it under control, sis." Kun turned away from his sister, and stepped over to a metal table to take off the cables and set them on there._

 _Mika let out a frustrated sigh as she watched her brother's cool stance, as if he hadn't just left from a team of metalbending officers on their way to arrest the Agni Kai Triad group._

 _"_ _What is your problem? You can't just leave your fellow officers behind like that!" said Mika, flinging her arms in the arm in front of her._

 _Kun released his own sigh, except this one was more tiredly and he felt done with all the orders, "constructive" criticism, and bossiness from his sister. Its been four months since he'd came on board to the Metalbending Police Department, and all the earthbender has been dealing with is shadowing his strict sister. Unfortunately, their mom couldn't always be there to teach Kun official ropes as a trainee herself since she had crazy amount of criminals to chase down, so instead Mika helped teaching him. Although, Mika was a lot more austere as an officer than at home which was something Kun couldn't completely handle all too well. They were also polar opposites; Kun enjoys entertaining and finding anything fun to do in the most boring situation. However, his sister carried upfront seriousness to her, is always very organized and precise, and doesn't find everything that her brother does amusing._

 _"_ _Look, I needed some time to myself. All this week has been work, work, and work," said Kun before walking over to stand next to a pile of blocks. The earthbender took his stance and then started blending the blocks to throw them on the "criminal" dummies._

 _"_ _What do you expect, Kun? It's your third week as a field trainee, and this is not an easy job."_

 _Kun, still sending a few block punches, tries to concentrate on the target instead of engaging yet again another lecture with his sister. Mika huffs out another frustrated sigh, clearly aware of her brother ignoring her again, and looks at the rock blocks being thrown one by one before she positioned her own stance. Mika lifts her right leg up before stomping it in the ground, causing a certain spot of the earth to barricade Kun's target view and hits. Kun, finally paying attention to his sister, turned to look at Mika and gave her a scowled look._

 _"_ _Cool it, sis," sneered Kun. "I don't need this right now."_

 _"_ _Seems like you listen better through action instead of words," challenged Mika as she repositioned her stance._

 _Kun furrowed his eyebrows, feeling his fist clench then unclench again. "I don't have anything else to say." There was no way Kun was going spar fight with his sister, not here and not now. As kids and in their preteen years they would practice sparring with one another, but with someone present there to make sure they didn't go overboard; since they both were pretty competitive as dexterous earth/metal benders. But Kun knew just how upset his sister was at him for today, and knew that sparring with another would lead into an actual fight._

 _Just as the younger earthbender was about turn around and leave for the exit, another rock wall came up to block Kun's direction._

 _"_ _Well, I have a lot of things to say!" said Mika, with fists clenched and weeks of pinned up anger at her brother's arrogance and lack of dedication his graduation from metalbending academy then beginning police training. Kun was still young and immature to understand how much responsible he'd be getting when entering this sort of work field. Their grandmother, mother, and even herself have always taken this job very serious, so to have a family member not care too much about it made Mika feel disappointed. Obviously, their mom was often too busy as chief to notice Kun's uninterested behavior as a trainee, which left Mika to deal and witness it all from being with her brother all day everyday._

 _"_ _Leave this alone. I'm done talking about it and done arguing with you all the time," said Kun. But Mika barricade the exit with more rock walls lining up from wall to wall. The earthbender finally looked at Mika again with his arms coming into position along with his fighting stance. "Fine. If that's the way you want to play… Your move, sis."_

 _Mika looked disdained to her brother before bending four of the blocks to throw them towards Kun, but the younger earthbender easily deflecting by breaking through every single one of them with his hands. Kun bended a piece of the rock wall behind him and aimed it at his sister, but then Mika swiftly dodged it before running across the room to send more blocks aimed for the earthbender._

 _The two siblings were throwing punches with rocks and parts of metal at each other, some hits were too close for injury and others were easy to repel from. The ground of the training room erupted and the walls cracked from the amount of rocks hitting towards it. The spar fight lasted for as long as until an officer entered the room from the open space of no rock wall, then he called for backup. The officer stood there speechless as he watch the rocks being thrown and kicked at each siblings, and the destruction of the entire room that was left._

 _"_ _Quit being bossy!" yelled Kun before dodging another boulder._

 _"_ _Quit acting childish!" yelled Mika back before bending the ground up to deflect her brother's dodges. "Mom left me in charge with training you, but all you care about doing is goofing around!"_

 _It wasn't until backup finally showed up after five minutes since the chief came from her arrest mission, and then looked completely shocked by what was going on. Lin ran over to her kids and stopped the fight with a single rock wall to block their hits._

 _"_ _Enough! Both of you stop this instant!" demanded Lin. At each end both kids were heavily breathing out of exhaustion and looking venomously at one another. They looked wrecked from the battlefield they created before their mother ordered them out of the room, Lin made sure that they wouldn't attack each other again so she walked behind them looking visibly upset with both earthbenders._

 _Later that day Lin lectured Mika and Kun in her office about fighting and the major destruction that they left the training room. It wasn't until when they got home that the two siblings avoided each other by going to their own rooms, and never speaking to one another. Just a day before Sonam's departure for the United Forces, Kun spoke to his parents and told them that he wanted to join his twin brother as well._

 _"_ _But what about the police force, son? Isn't that what you wanted to do?" asked Tenzin._

 _Kun shook his head. "No. It's not. I need some time apart to figure what I want to do. I think going with So to help out uncle Bumi and our cousins would be for the best right now." The young earthbender looked over to mother and noticed her reaction soften into a solemn expression. So Kun reached over to put his hand over his mom's hand in a forgiving matter. "I'm sorry if I've let you down, mom."_

 _"_ _No, sweetie," responded Lin, putting her free hand on top of Kun's in a reassuring matter. "If this is truly what you want then its fine with me. I don't want you to do something that doesn't seem to make you happy."_

 _"_ _I'm always happy to have seen you put away the bad guys and even Mika doing the same to make this city safe. On the other hand, for me… I don't see myself in the force."_

 _"_ _And that is completely okay," assured Lin with a soft smile to her son. "If this is something you need to do, then do whatever that is. Just remember that your father and I will always be there for you."_

 _"_ _Always there, by your side, Kun. With all of your siblings as well," assured Tenzin also._

 _Even though Lin was proud of how exceedingly well Mika and Kun have improved as skillful benders, and not to mention their devoted interest to help people by joining the police force… She felt a little bit sad that her son didn't see himself fit on the field like his sister. But Lin immediately thought about how it was his decision, and that if Kun needed some time apart to think about his future then that wass fine too._

 _This all happened while Mika hid behind the hallway entrance to the dining room, listening to entire conversation. She knew all along that her brother didn't care about the force, and it made feel upset about how he behaved in the last three weeks with her and the other officers. The young female earthbender scorn at the thought and quietly left back into her room._

 _On the day that Sonam and Kun were departing onto the ships for the United Forces, Mika had already said her goodbyes to Sonam before leaving for work that early morning. But she did not give her other brother a single farewell that day._

* * *

"Hey, mom," greeted Kun.

Lin looked up from reading the newspaper since she didn't have much time to do so in the morning. The chief was sitting down in the living room drinking a cup of tea, resting after a long day of raising gangs and directing troops out from around the city.

"Where's dad?" asked the younger earthbender.

"He is outside mediating with Korra and your siblings."

"Maybe the avatar is finally getting the hang of doing those mediating sessions with them by now," commented Kun with teasing lightheartedly.

"Actually, she tried convincing your father into going over to the probending arena again," informed Lin.

"The probending arena? No way! I have yet to drag So into coming to see a match with me," said Kun before looking around the room and noticing that someone else should have been off shift by now as well. "Where is Mika?"

"She said she had a few arrest reports to organize back at the station."

"Oh," said Kun, a little upset that he didn't get the chance to have a moment with his older sister. "You know when she will be back?"

"Most likely before nine o'clock," said Lin looking at the wall clock behind her.

Kun also looked at the clock and say that it was 8:35p.m.

"Right. I'll go check and see by the docks if she's maybe here yet." The earthbender steps out of the living room, leaving his mother thinking to wonder if the rift between them would ever be fixed since it reminded her a lot like the old wounds she had left with her own sister years ago.

The docks were just below in front of the island, and Kun stood and waited on the top still. He looked down over to the docks and actually saw the ferry making its way to the island. As soon as the ferry arrived to the docks, Kun squinted his greenish turquoise eyes a bit to see a figure step out of the boat who he immediately recognized was his sister. But then another figure stepped out of the ferry, and Kun didn't seem to recognize whom the male figure that was with his sister. The mysterious male figure looked about the same age as Mika, but the features were a bit difficult to determine due to the distance. Then the earthbender's eyes widened from utter surprise once he suddenly saw his older sister and the unfamiliar male figure lean into a chaste kiss, then the two of them pulling away before the male figure boarded back onto the ferry.

Kun quickly stepped away from clear sight of Mika, thinking about what he just witnessed.

Could it be that his older sister has finally found those few moments of fun in her life now, other than putting away bad guys all of the time? Maybe there was hope to finally also mend their rift.

 **Cliffhanger-ish…. Reviews? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter update! :D**

 **So I would like to point out that for the next two (three?) chapters I will still be using the setting and time place from LOK season 1 with Amon and the equalists! Then a little bit of season 2, not so much on that season, but for season 3 and 4 setting I will be using for the rest of the story! Flashbacks will take place on some chapters, not all of them :)**

 **Yes, I know that there isn't a lot of Lin and Tenzin moments, I'll be sure to include them more in future chapters!**

 **Anyways, for this chapter I brought a little bit of LOK Team Avatar in here! Although, I want to point out the slight change that I've made: Mako and Asami, at least in my version of it, have already met before Korra meets them. Second, Rohan's crush is innocent and harmless! Don't know yet if I want that crush to progress lol… Maybe, we'll see? (Btw you guys will know what I'm talking about after reading the chapter). And third, Bolin's crush wasn't harmless in this one lol and it may stay that way out of humor and entertainment!**

 **Okay! So on with the story! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know you guys like Mika's man ;) Btw imagine his character image/appearance basically like Clark Kent's little brother LOL**

 **Finally! Thank you again for tuning into this story! I truly appreciate it! PLEASE Please please leave any COMMENTS, REVIEWS, QUESTIONS, ANYTHING!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

A Day In the City of Sights

From filing criminal reports to arrest reports, the commander managed to set every single one of them in a neat order after weeks of scouting out on the streets for any bizarre behavior from troubling triad groups; or worse, spotting any henchmen lurking around the alleyways, the ones who worked for the Equalist leader –Amon.

The way to begin each morning at the station for the commander was to head on over to the conference room to inform what the patrolling locations are needed for the metalbending officers to be put. Mika was just on her way to the conference room about to exist her office, until suddenly the door swung open before she was ready to leave.

Some of the location papers that she was holding in her hand had flown into the air from being startled at the abrupt visitor.

"Oh, no! I am so very sorry! Here, I got it," assured the man nervously as he felt terrible for being the fault of this incident. Mika decided to help him help her pick up the papers from the floor, reassuring the man that it isn't his fault.

"Came to do some investigative reporting, I see?" said Mika.

The young man, wearing reading glasses and a trench coat carrying a notepad and pen with him, had returned the smile that Mika gave him.

"Actually, you're on the right the track," included the man.

"Why is that you still manage to run into me even now?" teased the commander as the two of them stood up. The man fixed the papers before giving them to Mika, then adjusted his reading glasses.

"Coincidence?" supplied the man.

Mika had the papers all back to her before saying, "I was on my way to the conference room, which I need to be there already."

"Of course!" rambled the reporter, realizing that he was probably holding the commander back from leaving. "But before you go, I submitted the topic story yesterday and got a response today."

"You didn't have to do that," said Mika.

"My editor liked it! He thinks it would make a great front page story on 'The Chief of Police's Rising Commander arresting a total of twenty five triad members in the last week.'"

"Really? That is so great, Taro. Thank you for doing this," said Mika, feeling a little nervous about actually having an article based on her.

"No need to thank me. After all, you deserve recognition for what you do just like your mom has had many times in the past."

Mika looked at the journalist before stepping forward to give him a hug, because the sweetest words that came from him always made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Taro was taken by surprise at first, but then gradually returned the hug as well.

Taro was a journalist who worked for the Republic Times, which was the most widely read newspaper in all of Republic City. With being an intern for a while in the Times, Taro was exceedingly happy to finally move up the bars as an official columnist for the newspaper. He's had a few stories published on paper and was given raving reviews of positive commentaries. Mika especially was one to be most proud of Taro because the two of them have been in a relationship for two years. Taro always knew of Mika and what she did for the city ever since she first began working on the force, but she hadn't known him until one day the columnist came to the station.

* * *

 ** _Flashback: Four years ago_**

 _"_ _There were a few gang activities around the area on 14_ _th_ _street, so I want officers covering the scenes to check it out." Mika was walking back and forth, as she read from the reports that her mother had given her this morning._

 _The young metalbender was just getting the hang of directing officers on her own, which is a huge honor since she's been on the force for only two years. But the chief had already seen the potential in what her daughter was capable of doing as a leader. Even when Mika was a little girl her mother saw leadership in her. The way that Mika looked up to her mom as a leader herself became an outlet for the aspiring young girl to be like leading police officer. There was a lot that Mika had to do and she didn't expect the mounts of responsibility once she entered field. The metalbender now understood why her mother wouldn't get home until late hours of the night when Mika was little. There was so much to do, arrest, investigations, interrogations… But Mika enjoyed it, even found her job exciting the first year that she truly loved doing what she did. Everything was so new that it felt exhilarating for the young metalbender that she would come home with stories about vehicle chases to her father and siblings. Although her dad would be one to repeatedly ask if his daughter was okay and if she got hurt, since he wasn't in favor of having Mika doing the more "dangerous" police work the first year._

 _But with two years in as a high ranked police officer, Mika was doing successfully well as yet another esteem Beifong on the force like her mother and grandmother._

 _"_ _So that is it thus far. If any more reports come up we'll be sure to be informed immediately on the those two triad groups. Any questions?" All of the men in the room were silent, as they have heard everything from their head officer. "Good. Meeting has ended and you are all dismissed to prepare for shift."_

 _Sounds of the officers getting up from their chairs filled the room as they were all exiting out of the conference room. Piles of officers were out the door where a young man wearing a dressy shirt and black tie waited for his boss to finish off with the interview._

 _The young man was thinking about how it was a bit unfair that his boss wanted him to take notes of the station for any "extra information" that might be needed. Being a first year intern wasn't so easy since there was a lot of competition at the Republic Times where there were a lot of aspiring journalists in the internship program, and Taro was one of them._

 _"_ _Watch it, kid," said an officer walking in Taro's direction from the conference room. Taro didn't realize he was standing in front of the exit and there were lots of officers coming towards his way bumping his shoulder here and there. It felt a bit uneasy for the journalist intern to speak up for the rudeness that some of the officers displayed, since Taro was a lean guy compared to these more muscular policemen._

 _After the hallway cleared, Taro adjusted his reading glasses before swiping off his shirt then looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he's ever seen inside the room that the officers were exiting._

 _In the next minute, Taro was then well aware of who she was since he's heard a lot of the youngest female officer to ever join the force since of course her mother Lin Beifong. He's read about the chief's successful arrest and the minimal mentions of her daughter, so Taro rarely knew anything about Officer Mika, let alone seen her in person before until now. His first impress of her was that she was utterly beautiful and would probably take him down within seconds, that's for sure; however, Mika didn't look intimidating like most of the officers, her appearance looked rather gentle yet firm, but not hardening. Taro noticed he was staring probably in a creepy matter at the female officer, especially when the officer looked up and also noticed his staring. Taro quickly turned away and walked back a few steps down to wait for his boss again, thinking how stupid he was for staring at the officer for so long._

 _The intern then turned back as he thought again and again of his embarrassing moment right now, but it wasn't until he turned around without looking who was walking in his direction. Taro saw papers flying around before apologizing profusely then realized who it was._

 _It was Officer Mika._

 _Now this was officially marked to being the most embarrassing thing the intern has done. His apologies faded away when he was caught up looking into the metalbender's light teal green eyes. Mika started picking up the papers from the floor before Taro realized that it was his fault for dropping the papers then also bended down to help pick them up._

 _"_ _I am so sorry again, miss," said Taro a little bit nervously. "I-I didn't see… or really I wasn't aware once…before turning a-"_

 _"_ _It's fine, really," assured Mika. The both of them stood up again while Taro neatly sorted the papers again before giving them to the officer. "They let reporters inside the station?"_

 _"_ _Oh! I'm no reporter. Well not technically… I wouldn't call myself a reporter. I-I'm a journalist… not officially, I'm more of an intern at-at the moment." Taro couldn't help coming off nervous since he certainly felt a bit intimidated by the beautiful officer in front of him._

 _Mika responded with a questioning almost confused facial expression from the intern's babbling. She noticed his appearance how he seemed a little nervous and shy even, so the officer didn't really understand why that was. But Mika did find the intern easy on the eyes, of course through his sort of awkwardly stance, from how he wore a well fitted dressy shirt and black tie, had very short dark brown hair, and reading glasses that had passed them were his green eyes._

 _"_ _So are you here to get some exclusive inside information on a story or something?" asked the metalbender with a raised eyebrow._

 _"_ _Y-you could say that, I suppose," said Taro looking at the door that his boss was still inside. "I… uh… I am actually waiting for my boss to finish an interview."_

 _Suddenly the door opened and laughter from a man with gelled hair wearing a trench coat boomed across the hallway._

 _"_ _Of course! That I have to agree with you on since we're both chiefs."_

 _There came out the editor and chief of the Republic Times and Chief Beifong from another conference room._

 _"_ _Another newspaper article on the chief, I see," said Mika._

 _"_ _She is definitely busting headlines with all of those arrests from last week," included Taro. Taro noticed the officer looking at the editor and her mother talking as he jotted down a few of her words. "There was also news that you made quite the arrest on those robbery chases, it would've been a great headline on the newspaper."_

 _"_ _I don't take down bad guys to get a spot on the front page paper," clarified the officer as she crossed her arms in front of her armor._

 _"_ _Of course, I-I meant…" babbled the intern nervously again. "I mean it would be wonderful for people to notice all that you've done just as the chief has."_

 _Mika's arms loosened as she looked back to Taro, this time a lot less abrasive. "Truthfully, I'm not one to seek for any of the attention," admitted the officer._

 _Taro saw how soft the metalbender's eyes became in that moment before he himself felt almost a pull to her in a sense. He witnessed just how tough as nails Mika definitely is, but there was this other side to her where she was softer than being hard as the armor she wore. And for that he was deeply intrigued by from her._

 _"_ _The spotlight isn't for everyone. I like to believe that some heroes are hidden savors where their good deed goes unnoticed, but makes a huge impact on people who are in need," said Taro as he was actually thinking deeply about what he said. But then the intern looked back over to the officer and saw a small smile touch the corner of her face._

 _"_ _I can certainly agree with you on that," said Mika, seeing the intern reciprocate her smile as well._

 _"_ _I'm Taro by the way," said the intern as he lifted his hand up._

 _"_ _Mika," said the metalbender as she took Taro's hand._

 _And from that day on the officer and the journalist slowly became friends within a few months then a year. That was before Taro had really fallen for Mika by getting to know her and respecting what she does as a hardworking police officer. For the metalbender, Mika enjoyed Taro's company as they became close friends, spent their time at cafes or the strolling through the park during her breaks, their level of wits and remarks were similar, and they build a lot trust in one another. Nearing two years into their friendship, Taro had finally asked Mika to be his girlfriend, and of course she said yes._

* * *

Later that day, on the other side of town, Korra managed to get out training early from the airbending siblings. It was a perfect opportunity since Tenzin was once again stuck at the council committee office, so this gave the avatar an idea to head back to the probending arena. Not only was she captivated by the sport, but also there was another reason why she couldn't help visit the arena, since it had to do with a certain mysterious and attractive firebender.

When Korra first met the Fire Ferrets a couple of weeks ago, she hadn't expected to fall head over heels for Mako the minute she saw him. But now it's an innocent little (more like hugely) crush. Additionally, the avatar had become friends with Mako's brother Bolin, whom she had met prior to the firebender, and Mako's friend Asami. Bolin had informed her that Mako and Asami dated for a month before deciding that they were better off as good friends. All of them were really great and fun to be around with; especially since Korra had limited time with them due to strict teacher Tenzin with his rules, she'd hope to be around them more and even consider learning a few probending skills.

The four of them all hung out at a diner a few blocks down from the arena, enjoying themselves as they all talked about varies things. It felt nice for the avatar to experience having outside friends for the first time, she got along with every single one of them. Also, neither of them from the group treated any different for being the avatar, which was equally as great. Although there are a few questions that some of may ask, but Korra didn't mind answering since they were subtle ones.

"How do you like the city so far?" asked Asami.

All four of them were sitting on a round booth table.

"I love it! There's so many sites and activities that make this city so lively," said Korra, displaying admiration to the city.

"And you weren't allowed to tour around here?" inquired Mako.

"Not really. Its just that my airbending teacher has these strict rules about wondering off again," said Korra.

"But you're here right now? Wouldn't your teacher suspect that you're gone? Wait… unless you have an identical twin covering for you!" exclaimed Bolin.

Korra let out a humorous laugh. "No. One of the airbenders back at the island is covering for me." All of them continued to enjoy their time together, before finishing up and heading outside the diner.

Suddenly, at the moment, a swooshing sound came from also outside the diner that attracted a few startled reactions from bystanders on the sidewalk.

The gang of friends turned their attention to where the sound had come from, then spotted an airbender shutting close an air glider right in front of them.

"Rohan?" said the avatar as she of course recognized who it was.

"Korra!" said Rohan walking towards the group. "Finally I found you!"

The three friends gave Korra her space to talk to the airbender, so they stepped a few feet away and waited for their watertribe native friend. They were standing outside of the diner on the sidewalk, and the pedestrians who were startled minutes ago had all gone on about their business now. Bolin was about to make conversation before his pale green eyes landed on something that was behind past Mako and Asami. It wasn't rather something… it was more like _someone_ has completely caught his attention. That someone was a beautiful female with pallid skin, long wavy black hair that was only passed her shoulders, and had light teal green colored eyes that seemed to sparkle immensely when Bolin stared more at her from a distance.

"Um? Bolin?" called Mako with an arched eyebrow in confusion. Asami also questioning the strange look on Bolin's face.

"She is the most beautiful human being I've ever seen," said Bolin, tone of voice dazed as he was struck by dreaminess.

Mako and Asami both turned around to follow the direction that the earthbender was eye gazing at, and they both spotted a female metalbending police officer walking side-by-side around the corner of the sidewalk with a guy. Asami seemed to have recognized who the officer was and turned back to the drooling earthbender.

"Bolin, you do realize that that is-"

"Don't tell me!" interrupted Bolin. "I shall go and introduce myself first before putting a name to this beautiful woman." Mako and Asami once again looked over at each other with confusion and a bit of concern, since Bolin didn't seem to wonder if the guy that the officer was with could be her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Korra was informing Rohan that she would be on her way back already. "I was just on my way to go back to Air Temple Island before…"

Rohan shook his head side to side and said, "Too late. My dad is already home and is wondering where you are."

Korra's cyan blue eyes widened in complete worrisome. "Did you tell him?"

Rohan pursed his lips together as he lifted his left hand to rub the back of his neck; a habit the airbender usually does whether he is either really nervous or worried about something. "No. Luckily, he didn't see me. But he did ask Jinora where you were, so I say we better get going before… Woah." But then his nervousness vanished when Rohan diverted his pale blue eyes away and past the avatar, catching a clear glimpse of a beautiful girl standing next to the firebender.

"Who is she?" asked Rohan still looking at the young woman over Korra's head.

Korra turned to look over shoulder then back to the airbender. "That's Asami. She's Mako's friend."

Rohan inquired at the statement from the avatar and said, "Friends? They look like they're a couple." The airbender noticed how the two friends were talking and facing one another, so comfortable with one another and exchanges of smiles. Rohan couldn't help but feel his confidence dismay in that very moment.

"Former couple," verified Korra. However, the avatar knew the realist truth that Mako didn't have feelings for Asami since they said that they realized they were better being friends than a couple; except deep down Korra did have her own self-doubts about it too whether Mako like Asami as a friend and maybe might like the avatar more than friends.

"I guess I'll take your word for it then. She is really pretty," said Rohan with a small smile as he looked at Asami again.

"Uh… Rohan? You still there?" asked Korra as she waved her hand in front of the airbender's titled dazed face, soon she'd lose his attention for sure if he kept staring at the avatar's friend.

"Huh? Oh, right," said Rohan snapping back into reality again. Although, it might have been a mistake to since the airbender suddenly spotted his older sister coming down this very same sidewalk. "Mika is coming down this way!" whispered shouted Rohan to Korra apprehensively. The avatar froze before panicking inside that she looked left to right, not knowing what they should do. Mika was not one to lie to her parents since she had a well trusted and stabled relationship with the both of them as the oldest child. So Korra and Rohan knew that they weren't going to get out of this one from Tenzin if Mika were to catch the avatar lollygagging out of her training and coming to the city again.

However, in that moment, Rohan noticed what he assumed was earthbender male from Korra's group of friends walking up to his sister. Also, Rohan must have missed the gentleman walking next to his sister, and to this he didn't quite take his eyes away since the gentleman was also chatting with Mika in a close and friendly matter.

The airbender raised an eyebrow at this, and wondered who that gentleman was. Even though Mika was five years older than Rohan, clearly an adult, the airbender couldn't help but indulge into that overprotective brother side of him. Not only was it Rohan, but Sonam and (most of the time) Kun were equally as overprotective if they see a boy interacting with their either of their two sisters. But the airbender understood and respected that it was also his sister's business, and it would be impulsively rude to go up to the gentleman to question him.

"Korra… your friend is going up to Mika," informed Rohan.

"What?" said the avatar then turned completely around to see for herself. Korra walked over to her two friends as they, too, were observing Bolin's actions. "What is Bolin doing?"

"Apparently, he just experienced love at first sight," commented Mako.

Rohan joined in as well and said, "He is definitely going to humiliate himself."

"Tell me about it. I'm pretty sure that guy next to her is the boyfriend, and he will not be too happy if Bolin goes up to introduce himself," said Mako as he crossed his arms together.

"Actually, its not the gentleman that is going to be the issue," clarified Rohan.

Soon, metal cables were swinging out and onto Bolin's body until he was completely wrapped like a burrito and fell to the ground.

"Wait! Wait! I didn't mean to!" exclaimed Bolin from the ground, and Mika was in her defensive position if the stranger would try any funny business.

"Mika, wait stop!" called Korra rushing towards the scene.

The metalbender looked up to the familiar voice and saw none other than the avatar. Here, in Republic City.

Bolin was still squirming on the ground tied in the metal cables.

"Korra? What are you doing in the city?" asked Mika surprised and confusingly before casting her eyes from the avatar then to her younger brother. "Rohan?"

"Hey, sis," greeted Rohan with small wave, clearly nervous to be caught red handed.

"What's going on here?" asked Mika. "Korra, why aren't you on the island? You know you are not permitted to be here."

The avatar was a bit lost for words since she didn't really know what to explain. "I kn-"

"It was my fault, sis," spoke up Rohan, bowing his head down a little. "I convinced Korra to leave airbending training early and come to the city with me."

"Is this true?" questioned Mika to her brother, clearly unable to believe the words coming from Rohan. The older sibling was sure that her brother must be covering for the avatar, Mika knew Rohan wasn't a solid liar and he, out of kindheartedness, helps people out by taking the fault or the blame even when it had nothing to do with him. The metalbender knew this, because the airbender would do it all of the time by covering for Mika when she and some friends went to see a few probending games when she was seventeen years old herself.

But now they were older, dealing with different circumstances because Korra was the avatar and it is all of their duty to help protect her.

"No, this isn't Rohan's fault. I managed to get out training early to come here to spend the day with my friends," confessed Korra.

"Yeah, your friend down here would truly appreciate it if he wasn't tied up here," said Bolin from the ground, struggling to even move out.

All eyes went down to Bolin, almost forgetting the fact that he was there still in metal cables. Mika then bended the cables off of the distressed earthbender before retrieving them back to her armor. Bolin was finally able to stand up, rubbing his wrists, and then dusted the dirt off of him.

"I must have missed the part of noticing that you were a cop," stated Bolin with a nervous laugh.

Mako joined his brother's side and said, "I was trying to warn you before you decided to make a fool of yourself in front of the Metalbending Police Commander."

"Commander?" said Bolin with wide eyes, clearly shocked to not have known.

"That's right," confirmed Mika, crossing her arms in front of her and her face appointed.

"Now I feel like an idiot… I'll just be over there," pointed Bolin with tense shoulders then stepped away to hid behind Rohan.

Mika dismissed the young man's amateur behavior before looking over at the avatar again. "We better go before the two of you are in even deeper waters with my father."

"Let me just say goodbye to my friends. Please?" said Korra with her clasped together to convince the metalbender.

"Very well," said Mika before stepped to the side with Taro. The couple had just ended their dinner, and had been strolling a few street blocks together, but now they would have to cut it short since Mika needs to escort the avatar to Air Temple island.

"I'm sorry about all this guys," said the avatar as she faced her three friends.

"Its all right," said Mako.

"Maybe we could visit you next time?" suggested Asami.

Korra's face lit up at the suggestion and the agreement that came from the group of friends at the idea as well.

"Definitely!" The avatar was happy with the thought of having her new friends visit the island that she completely forgot about Rohan's thoughts on it with his parents, especially with Tenzin. "That is, of course, if its okay with Rohan."

Rohan smiled and said, "All of you are more than welcome to see the island."

Mako, Asami, and Bolin looked at the tall airbender, all a bit amazed that they were interacting with one of the few airbenders in this entire world.

"Thank you, man," said Mako.

"It is so good to meet you there, Rohan. You allowed me to hid away from that commander," thanked Bolin before approaching the airbender and shaking his hand profusely. "I was nearly ready to get thrown in jail!"

Rohan's face cringed in amusement and laughter, "Yup, my sister can be rather intimidating sometimes."

Bolin stopped shaking Rohan's hand as his whole body froze in surprise again, trying to process the information. "Wait what? Sister?"

"Rohan and Mika are the kids of Chief Beifong and Councilman Tenzin," included Korra.

"Wow… I didn't know she was your sister," said Bolin amazed.

"Yeah, and you were trying to hit on his sister," teased Mako with a smirk to his brother.

Bolin's felt his stomach drop and his face heat up in embarrassment.

However, Rohan was still enjoying the amusement by looking at the earthbender.

"I didn't… Rohan, I swear I didn't mean to…"

"Its okay, Bolin. But I'd say be careful with my older brothers, they're double overprotective with Mika," warned the airbender.

Bolin's teeth were clattering in fear, "T-two older brothers… oh, no."

Everyone else chuckled among the group before Mako walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it looks like the gentleman that was with her seemed to be her boyfriend anyway."

Korra realized the words from Mako and actually brought attention to it. "Is that man with Mika her boyfriend?"

Rohan looked at the avatar with an equal amount of confusion as well before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "I'm not really sure."

Suddenly, the group was a bit startled when the metalbender returned to them, this time only by herself and the gentleman already must have left.

"Its time to go," said Mika to the avatar and her brother.

They said their farewells to one another, while Korra was hoping inside that she would get to see them again and that the mess of trouble she would be in wasn't going to be too severe.

* * *

It wasn't until that the three saw the ferry arriving to the docks to pick them up that Korra spoke to the commander. They were boarded the boat and stood by the front deck by the railings.

"You think Tenzin won't be too upset with me," asked the avatar carefully.

Mika turned to look at Korra, her face stern almost just as similar as her mother's firmness. "I doubt that."

Korra's face became crestfallen since she knew that her airbending teacher would be livid for this one.

"However…" Korra's face then lifted up at Mika's sudden words. "In order to save my father the trouble of having his blood pressure rise again, I suppose it would be best to just let this one go."

"Really?" said Korra as her mood then lit up.

Rohan came around to face the two of them before putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Thanks, sis. Just like the old times, right?" joked the airbender lightly.

"Old times? What old times?" inquired the avatar.

The two sibling looked at one another before Mika turned back to Korra and said, "Nothing, it was nothing," said the commander hurriedly.

Rohan dropped his hand from his sister's shoulder and then settled by the railings, his eyes meeting with the avatar behind Mika. Korra understood what Rohan was going to begin the next conversation on.

"Hey, sis. Korra and I were actually wondering who that strikingly good-looking gentleman that was with you?" asked Rohan with a mischievous smile on his face.

Korra nodded her head in agreement and said, "You guys seemed pretty friendly and close with one another. We were just wondering if he is a friend, acquaintance, or…"

Both the avatar and the airbender were standing on either side of Mika's shoulders, and the metalbender was blushing profusely as they were teasing a little.

"He's uh, well…" said Mika, almost shyly. "We've been good friends for awhile now."

"Friends? Come on, sis, you can't be serious," said Rohan.

"I have to agree. I mean he didn't look too happy when Bolin was trying to hit on you," commented Korra.

"All right, fine. His name is Taro, and yes, we are together," answered Mika, sighing in defeat.

Korra was gushing all over the idea of Mika and Taro now that the metalbender lifted her hands to massage her temples. Rohan smiled as well in joy since he thought back through seeing how happy his sister looked with Taro when they were walking together.

"How long have you guys been a couple?" asked the avatar as the three of them were preparing to arrive to the island already.

"For about two years. We've known each other for four years," said Mika.

"That's sweet," commented Korra.

"Do mom and dad know about him?" asked the airbender.

The ferry finally arrived to the docks and prepared to stop for the members to board off.

"Actually, they have met Taro a few times before and liked him very much."

"I'm really happy for you, sis," said Rohan.

The two sibling walked together off the pier as Mika brought Rohan in when she gave him a side hug. "Thanks, Rohan."

"But I presume that the twins don't know about him, right?" asked Rohan.

"They will, eventually."

Korra and Mika decided to earthbend to the top of the island to arrive there a lot quicker, and Rohan also deciding to meet them up there with his air glider.

As they finally reached the top of the island, Rohan was already there before the two ladies and then they all proceeded to begin walking on the path towards the home.

The avatar noticed from a distance her best friend Naga running in her direction to greet Korra, which then left her to stick around for a bit to stay with the polar bear dog. Mika and Rohan waited on the avatar since they were expected to show up with her to their parents so they saw that Korra was in good hands.

"Hey, sis. I never got around to ask you this, but how are things with Kun?" asked Rohan to his older sister.

The metalbending's armored body tensed a little with arms usually crossed in front of her. She avoided the topic, even avoided making eye contact with her brother for a moment.

"I haven't really said much to him since his return," spoke Mika in a softer tone.

It was upsetting for the airbender to see some of his siblings on unequal terms with each other. Of course, Mika and Rohan were pretty close that she vented out to him about the situation and the fights she had with Kun. The airbender may have been younger, but to Mika, he was probably the most understanding one that comprehended with his sister a lot more than the others. Sonam, being the other second oldest, was closes in age with the metalbender. However, Sonam had a close relationship with Jinora and Kun, but obviously he had a much more closer relationship with his twin. Although, that didn't mean he sided with Kun all of the time since Sonam was more like the gentle mediator in the family. Kun got along with everyone and anyone ever since he was a little boy, very friendly and rambunctious that even Rohan is easily measured to having the same exact energy and wildness as the earthbender most of the time. On the other hand, Mika always thought of Kun as having and accepting the same responsibilities as an earth/metalbending prodigy, in the eyes of their grandmother and mother, that their relationship had been rockier because of Kun's avoidance into rejecting those responsibilities; which left Mika taking all of it on her own that these responsibilities certainly weighed down onto her shoulders alone.

"You know what I think? I think its time you guys should talk about whatever needs to be said, so that you both can finally be on good terms with each other again," said Rohan.

Mika was looking into the far distance, her face softening at the suggestion that her brother was giving. She's heard it many times before to fix the rift between her and Kun. But, of course, Kun had gone away in the United Forces. And now, there was the opportunity to talk to her brother and make things right again between them.

"You're right. It is about time," said Mika facing her brother again before letting out a deep breath, clearly afraid of confrontation. "I'll talk to Kun sometime this week."

"Good. I'm glad I could help," grinned Rohan, happy that he was able to assist the some problems. Suddenly, the front door behind the siblings opened that it caused the avatar and Naga to stop playing and look where the light from the inside was coming from.

Rohan and Mika didn't need to turn around to know exactly who it was that opened the door. Their shoulders tensed once they heard footsteps on the wooden porch before they finally turned around.

There, stood two guards and their father with fume coming out of him as he looked at the three of them.

"I can't help out with this one though," commented Rohan.

Soon the three of them were hanging their heads walking up the steps when Tenzin pointed his finger towards the house in an unspoken matter.

They would end up facing yet again another lecture.

 **REVIEWS?! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovely readers! I've come back with another chapter update! :D Woohoo! Let me start off with saying that this chapter is basically events happening before the storm (next chapter). The storm is "metaphorically" what is said at the end of this chapter.**

 **There are I believe two more chapters left based off of using events from season 1, then I will proceed with three(?) chapters based on Season 2 events(by the way this chapter really kind of foreshadows for Jinora's character like in LOK season 2 since it is about spirits), and half/half for events from Season 3 and 4!**

 **Anyways! I enjoyed this chapter as well since we finally get to see a little bit of the relationship and dynamic between the three airbending siblings :) And next chapter will be a "omg finally" moment for Rohan!**

 **Finally, I would like to thank you again for all of you who have stuck around with this story! There's always more to come! Please feel free to leave any questions, comments, statements, and reviews! THANK YOU! :D**

 **-P.S.**

 **Yes, I will include Suyin and her family in later chapters! Lots to look forward to on that!**

 **I own nothing.**

Aired Ways

"What is that contraption?" asked Korra pointing to a bunch of symbolic marking gates.

The older airbender and the avatar walked the few steps onto the platform where they would continue the training.

"This is an ancient time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending," informed Tenzin.

The contraption had multiple gates stationed altogether in a circular formation, each gate moving rapidly fast like a swinging window shed. Tenzin brought the avatar up here to master this obstacle in order to understand the basics of airbending. Unfortunately, Korra was still out of luck on actually airbending and that worried the avatar to say the least. In the open training platform, the boards were spinning and spinning by air currents as a figure was swiftly diverting in different directions to avoid getting slammed by the boards. Once the figure came out of the obstacle, another figure entered; and of course the other figure obtaining prompt movement as well. It was fascinating for the avatar to watch the airbenders dance around every gate as if they knew where the airflow were going and which direction to go with even their eyes closed.

After Rohan had made out of the obstacle, Jinora nearly perfected the performance from the way she moved so flowingly.

"Perfect movement technique," applauded Tenzin to his children.

Sonam had been standing next to Rohan before walking over to the avatar and his father. "Would you like to try it for yourself, Korra?" asked the airbender.

"Me?" said Korra pointing to herself. "Absolutely!"

"Remember, the goal of this exercise is to lead your way into the gates to make onto the other side without touching them," explained Jinora.

"That doesn't sound too hard," said the avatar.

"Of course, you must make it through the other side as the gates are spinning," included Sonam.

Tenzin began to airbend towards the gates so that they would all be spinning again, then he picked a leaf up to hold it in front of him before letting it go into the spinning gates. "The key to be like the leaf, flow with the movement of the gates. Sonam will demonstrate for you to see again," instructed the older airbender.

Sonam positioned himself before running towards the gates and his movements slowly down then swiftly moving rapidly again, his arms were up in a defensive stance but it was only to enable him to direct his next direction.

"Airbending is about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch directions in a moments notice," explained Tenzin.

Once Sonam smoothly made it to the other side the gates, the airbender breathed in before moving his arms forward to bend more air into the gates for more spinning.

"Let's do this!" stated Korra before running towards the gates, only to be met with smacking pain once she tried pushing her way in through them.

All four airbenders made a wincing look once the avatar was thrown onto the ground from the spinning gates.

"Don't force your way!" called out Jinora when the avatar got to her feet and ran towards the gates again.

"Be the leaf!" said Rohan. But the airbenders winced again when Korra got hit from left to right everywhere.

"She is not patient enough," huffed Tenzin under his breath, clearly losing his own patience.

"Don't worry, dad. She will get there, don't you lose patience either," assured Sonam.

However, after a few tries and failures, Korra had gotten fed up with the exercise and suddenly started to firebend the gates out of frustration. But Sonam, Rohan, and Jinora quickly reacted to the fire and airbended the flames away. The avatar was already walking out, frustrated and losing her cool already.

"Korra!" said Tenzin turning to the walking avatar, clearly also upset with how she almost destroyed the gates with her temper.

"Dad, just give her some space," said Sonam, stopping his father from going after the avatar. Tenzin watched as Korra stormed off down the steps then looked down, doing as what his son has suggested.

* * *

Later that day, Korra went off to join Kun in the earthbending platform section just below the levels of the island. There, she would take her mind off of what had happened and the fact that she couldn't airbend. It had been a real challenge for her to learn how to airbend, she couldn't naturally respond well to that element. What Tenzin mentioned the other time, is that for the avatar the most difficult element to master is the most opposite one to their personality. And that seemed to be just what was happening for Korra.

Once the airbenders, along with some help from the air acolytes, had finished fixing the gates, Rohan wanted to talk to his father about something that has been on his mind since his return six weeks ago.

Rohan has thought about it this for most of his life now, and it obviously required some time to receive them. But now, after traveling around the world to regain aspects and knowledge to his culture and even others, Rohan thought it was finally time to get his airbending master tattoos.

The young airbender has talked to Sonam about this topic two days ago, and his older brother agrees that is time since Rohan has trained for so long and has learned just about everything now. He was ready.

Rohan walked over after seeing his father and younger sister conversing to one another. Once the female airbender noticed him, Jinora paused herself from speaking then Tenzin turned towards Rohan.

"Forgive me, Jinora, but is it okay if I speak with dad for a few?" asked the taller airbender.

"Sure thing. I better go and check to see if mom is here yet," said Jinora.

"Okay, sweetie. I will see you at dinner," said Tenzin before Jinora gave her father a brief side hug then walked to the steps.

Tenzin turned his attention back to his son then raised his hand in front to lead the way that we would be walking and discussing whatever it is that is important to talk about.

"What's on your mind?" asked Tenzin as they walked aimlessly down the open platform.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about something since I got back from my travels," started off Rohan. Tenzin patiently waited for son to proceed with the discussion. "It's about receiving my airbending tattoos."

Tenzin nodded his head in agreement, but also, he thought back to the recent discussion he had with Sonam about this yesterday. His older son talked about how much Rohan was indeed ready to receive his airbending master tattoos now that he's return. Tenzin did agree at full front since Rohan has been away training, studying, learning, and mastering everything that an air nomad would. Of course, the older airbender knew that he didn't want to rush two of his other airbending kids after doing just that with Sonam. For the older son, Tenzin had put much expectancies and training and knowledge onto Sonam since he was the first airbending child of his. These expectancies and intense trainings had dwelled onto Sonam early on as a young boy that it also led him to begin his two year long travels at age eleven, then receiving his airbending tattoos at fourteen.

From then on, Tenzin realized that he truly was overloading his oldest son by placing an entire culture onto Sonam just like his father had done with him. Through time, when Rohan grew older then Jinora following up behind him, Tenzin made the decision (his wife mostly convincing him) to not rush into putting so much of the intense training with the other two just as he did with Sonam. Although, Rohan and Jinora were quick learners that they ran through each of the levels of airbending fairly well. Jinora, being the youngest, has still one more level to complete before taking off for her travels soon. Rohan had been away for a year and a half, and started his travels at suitable age. Tenzin knew that this day would come that Rohan would be getting his airbending tattoos, and once before he knows it, Jinora will also be receiving hers as well.

Rohan was different compared to his brother and sister, of course that much Tenzin has always known. His son was more of a strong fighter inside, though still maintained his abilities as an airbender's nonaggressive acts; however, Rohan enjoyed the thrill and exhilaration of sparring all the time, especially with his, equally animated and combatant, brother Kun. Tenzin never had an issue with the way his son enjoyed fighting and focused more on his defensive skills, because it reminded him a lot like his own wife's strength as a fighting police officer many years ago and until this day.

"I have always believed that you were ready," finally spoke Tenzin, looking at the young airbender this time.

"Really?" questioned Rohan.

Tenzin assured his son by nodding his head in agreement as he raised a hand to put on Rohan's shoulder. "Ever since you were a little boy, you've always been strong. A durable fighter soars from within you, son, but you have also managed to obtain into the natural peacefulness as an airbender. And now, I believe it is time for your final assessment before receiving your airbending tattoos."

Rohan's face broke into a smile at the last part of what his father had said. The final assessment is the day he's been waiting for since he took off for his travels. This final test will reveal everything that the young airbender has learned from years of training, knowledge and experiences from traveling, and a new part to it was a bit of light sparring to demonstrate defensive protection. This was finally the moment he's been waiting for, and now, Rohan would get to prove himself as an airbending master.

"Thank you, dad. I've waited so long for this day to come, and I assure you that I am ready for this," dedicated Rohan.

"Then it is set, the examination shall be tomorrow at dawn," announced Tenzin.

The two airbenders began walking towards their home before daylight is set to depart soon as the night approaches the island. They walked and chatted together on their way back to the main courtyard.

"I've been meaning to ask you about something, son," said Tenzin. Rohan turned to his father and waited to hear what he is going to ask. "Have you been able to enter into the Spirit World?"

Rohan soon felt slightly taken aback by the question since he hadn't thought about the Spirit World in months. It wasn't that the airbender wanted to ignore that most significant part since it had been a huge deal to his grandfather. However, it was no secret that Rohan's own father has never been able to enter the Spirit World, and would be pliable that the young airbender has actually only entered once in his life.

And Rohan didn't know whether that would upset his father. Of course he wouldn't show it, but Rohan knew that his dad would think that it was a bit unfortunate to have a son who can't connect to the spirits consistently. So that is why Rohan's answer left out of his mouth before he could ponder on the wrongness of it.

"Oh, yeah. All the time during my stay at the air temples," said the young airbender as he rubbed the back of his head a little nervously.

The first time Rohan experienced going into the Spirit World was when he arrived to the Eastern Air Temple and stayed there for three months. Rohan had never been to Eastern Air Temple before until he began his journey, but what the airbender never expected was to actually enter the Spirit World on his own. Neither Sonam nor Rohan were able to contact spirits frequently before, only sometimes when they were kids. Especially for Sonam, who is considered being the second most spiritual airbender after his grandfather, has a difficulty with entering the Spirit World, and he would practically mediate for hours and hours just to achieve it, but still cannot. Rohan remembered seeing the other world and had been utterly amazed by it, the young airbender had met many spirits that welcomed him. Not only that, but Rohan managed to see a glimpse of the spirit form of his grandfather before coming back to the physical world. Truthfully, he didn't know how he managed to do it, but it could be that his father once said that the Eastern Air Temple was the most spiritual of all temples. After that first experience, Rohan hasn't been able to return to the Spirit World again.

Rohan knew that lying about it to his father is never the way to go, especially for something this important. But the airbender didn't want disappoint his father with knowing that he had two sons who could not enter into the Spirit World. This left him not knowing what else to do when his father had actually smiled proudly at Rohan's answer.

* * *

Later that night when everyone had all gone to sleep, Rohan was sitting outside on the roof top of his bedroom. The airbender had his knees up to his chin as he rested his hands on them, while Rohan stared at the clear view of the city and the gloomy water bank in front of him.

Suddenly the airbender heard a voice down from his window, but didn't move to see who it was since Rohan could hear airbending occurring before his two siblings were now standing in front of him.

"I told you he was up here," said Jinora.

"Hey, Rohan. We came to see how you were doing," said Sonam.

Both of them walked over to sit on either side of their brother before looking over at the view as well.

"I'm fine, no worries," said Rohan rather unconvincingly.

"We heard that your final assessment is tomorrow morning," added Jinora with an uplifting smile. "That is so exciting since you've been waiting for this day!"

But Rohan could only respond with a weak smile to his younger sister before resting his head on his knees again. Sonam looked at his brother, wondering what was bothering him so deeply.

"You don't seem too thrilled yourself. What's wrong, Ro?" asked Sonam.

Rohan sighed before answering, since it would be best to let it out amongst his own brother and sister.

"I told dad that I could go into the Spirit World," confessed Rohan under his breath.

Sonam and Jinora looked at one another before looking back at their brother. They both knew that connecting to the Spirit World was essentially important to them as airbenders, however it would seem unfair to have their father believe that they didn't have a strong connection as he thinks. "You should have seen his face when I told him… He seemed so happy... so extremely proud at me."

"But what about if he finds out the truth?" said Jinora. "Don't you think it would affect him more if it wasn't true?"

"I know, sis," sighed Rohan again this time in a downcast way. "He'd be disappointed if he found out it was all a lie."

The three airbenders stood silent with each other's company, all of them looking at the lighting city a few yards away from the island.

"I remember when I first told dad that I went into the Spirit World," spoke Sonam into the quiet night air. "He was so thrilled and proud of me since I was only eight years old. However, after that I could not enter again until I stayed at the Northern Air Temple. That day had been the last time I ever connected with the spirits, and saw grandpa Aang."

"You've seen grandpa in the Spirit World?" asked Jinora surprisingly.

"I did too during the first and only time I went into the Spirit World," said Rohan. "The chances of connecting to the spirits are a lot higher while mediating at the Air Temples, since I experienced this during my trip to the Eastern Air Temple."

Jinora sat back and stood quiet for a moment as she pondered through what her brothers have just shared. She didn't know what to say given the fact that the last time she went into the Spirit World was just this morning. The youngest airbender has been able to enter consistently since she was eleven years old, but has not said a word about it to anyone since she was afraid her brothers would feel like there was something wrong with them on it. Additionally, Jinora has actually not seen her grandfather as her two brothers have in the other world.

Although, it was indeed strange that her two brothers have been able to go into the Spirit World before, but she wondered why they couldn't do it every so often as she was capable of doing. This was something Jinora kept questioning, hoping that maybe she could find the answer to.

"I think you should tell dad the truth," said Jinora as she thought it was better to have her father know the truth before she could come clean about herself eventually.

"Jinora is right. You need to tell him before you receive your airbending tattoos," said Sonam.

"Don't worry, I will tell him after the assessment," assured Rohan before letting out a deep breath. "I just wanted to make dad proud."

Jinora rested her head on Rohan's shoulder for comfort before Sonam put a hand on his other shoulder.

"He is proud of you, proud of us all. Look how far we've come," stated Sonam.

A small smile touched Rohan's face as looked up at the starry night sky then down over to his grandfather's statue a few feet away from the island.

"Grandpa Aang would be proud of us too," said Jinora when she also looked over at the statue. The three airbenders sat by with one another as they felt the cool air breeze into the direction of the statue, as they viewed at their grandfather look over the city as the protector. For a moment they felt as if Aang had been there with them tonight in spirit.

* * *

In the dead of night, Republic City was peacefully quiet among the streets and buildings while everyone had long gone fast asleep. However, all but one building that was hidden away under the city's bridge carried groups of men. The abandoned warehouse had masked men all lined up, standing before their leader in front of them.

"We will strike tomorrow," declared Amon to his men.

 **REVIEWS?! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely readers of all! Yes, I've returned with a new chapter! I apologize for my leave of absence these past few weeks, I was terribly busy with final exams, studying, dealing with final exams again, and suffered from the stomach flu just last week :/ BUT I am feeling a lot better again which is great! Now I'm just enjoying break from school like everyone else lol...**

 **Anyways, moving on since I wanted to just give you all a little background info about why I haven't been able to post a chapter up earlier this month yet. SO onto the story…**

 **Well, I had to split this chapter "Frontier" into two parts since this is around the time where Korra is dealing with Tarrlok, probending, spying on the Equalists, etc… Remember this is just based from Lin and Tenzin's kids' point of view and how they will react to Amon and the Equalists.**

 **Another big part from this chapter is the fact that I've decided to bring a familiar character back (that you will find out after reading this chapter lol) and yes, she is the EXACT SAME AGE as Sonam :) Although, there is no character change, EXCEPT she has absolutely NO love interest or liking to the obvious man that she ended up in LOK lol instead she will indeed be Sonam's future love interest as a completely kind, caring, compassionate, and innocent character as she is on the show.**

 **And so, I believe that is all. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please remember to leave a comment/review! Also, let me know who is your favorite sibling from this story in the reviews!**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **I own nothing.**

Frontier Part I

Early next morning came along once the sun broke out into its rise from over the awaking city. On the island it was completely quiet still, not a soul seen in the cold outdoors in this beginning morning. Even though inside the house was equally as low and soundless among the rooms and hallways, there were a few people that were awake that morning.

Once the sun completely rose up over by the island, the outside was slowly becoming lively again for another day.

Sonam walked down the hallway to stop in front of someone's bedroom door before knocking twice and then opening the door.

The airbender was searching for his younger brother in the room until he saw Rohan standing in front of a mirror that was placed against the corner. The younger airbender looked at his older brother from the reflection of the mirror then looking back at himself again. Rohan has been staring at the mirror for the past half hour, thinking about how this was the last time he was going to look before having blue arrow tattoos covering his arms, head, back, and legs.

"Its time," notified Sonam.

Rohan turned around and faced his brother, then nodded his head as a sense of determination came rushing inside rather than feeling nervousness like he did a few minutes ago. Today was the day, the final assessment. Everything that he's studied and trained for his entire life has led up to this day once he steps outside to the courtyard.

Sonam reached out to put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder once Rohan stepped in front of him. "You have this at the palm of your hand already. I know it has taken you years and years to get to this point, but you finally made it. I am truly proud of you, Rohan."

Rohan gave a small smile before nodding his head. "Thank you, So."

After last night Rohan felt a lot more at eased when he spoke to Jinora and Sonam on the roof. They were all on the same page, always have been as the only few airbenders in the world. The three of them kept the Air Nation and its culture alive as their grandfather and father have done by passing traditions down to the next generation. It wasn't just a significant responsibility to carry, but their culture was essentially important to them to keep it alive no matter how little of existing airbenders there were.

Rohan was able to connect to his two siblings through this specific stuff, and their relationship with one another has always been one on the same page, looking after one another, and helping each other out in any way possible. Sonam especially kept a close secure lookout for Rohan and Jinora since he was the oldest out of them. But they all lend a hand if either one ever needed one; that's how its always been for the three of them and how they worked.

"Let's get this started," proclaimed Rohan. The two brothers exited out of the room and headed for the Ba gua pavilion outside.

* * *

"I'll make sure to update you about the ongoing events at the station," informed Mika as she was preparing to head her way to the docks.

"Sounds good. But do not decide to take on precarious cases today, especially when I am not there and something could happen to you," ordered Lin to her daughter.

If there one thing that Lin made crystal clear with her eldest daughter, it was that Mika could not take on extremely dangerous cases while the chief was out of the station for the day. There was no way Lin would allow her daughter's life to be put at huge levels of risk while she wasn't at least in the city. So, the chief made Mika promise her that she would only keep an eye on what is going on within the walls of the police station whenever she was out for the day. At first, Mika didn't completely agree with the promise since the young officer has always put her life at risk with what she does as a daily basis. However, Mika understood that all her mother wanted was for her to stay safe when she was a ferry ride away from her daughter, and that anything could happen to the officer.

"I won't. You have my word, mom," promised Mika.

The chief looked at her daughter before bringing her in for a hug. "Be safe."

Normally, Lin wouldn't be out of the station for a whole day and had her daughter go to work because the chief was always a bit worried inside for Mika. The younger metalbender was almost just like her, Lin always known that her daughter had been very ambitious and determined to strive for whatever she set her mind on, even with taking on dangerous cases.

When they pulled away, Lin let her daughter prepare for her departure to go to work. The officer turned around to face the older metalbender again after walking a few steps, feeling the need to inform her mother something she rarely so often has said for the past few years to her.

"Mom?" called Mika. Lin looked over to her daughter as well. "Love you."

The chief saw the small gentle smile that Mika had given and was touched by hearing her say that given that her daughter hardly says it now, as she was a grown woman already compared to the many times Mika would say "I love you" to her parents all the time as a little girl.

"Love you, too," replied Lin before watching her daughter walk away towards the path for the docks.

Soon the metalbending chief was joined by her husband, who walked over to stand next to her and looked in the same direction where their oldest daughter had walked.

"She is just as hardworking as you," commented Tenzin.

"I'm worried. For the past few weeks there have been high levels of activities from Amon's men and if the rumors are true… then I can't put her life in danger with that monster running around the city and taking innocent people's bending away," said Lin, her face softening as she then looked up over to her husband. "Nor could I have Amon getting his hands on our children and you."

Tenzin looked over at his wife as well, seeing the visible pain in her eyes by just the mere thought of something so horrific as that happening. She was right about it. Knowing that if it was true that Amon had the ability to take someone's bending away for good, then they would do everything the could to keep Korra and the airbenders far away and safe.

"We will be all right, dear. I think we need to keep a closer eye on Korra since she has decided to join the probending team without any form of permission," informed Tenzin.

"She did what?" asked Lin astounded.

"I just found out about it last night after dinner when the guards informed me that there were two visitors on the island. Her friends had asked whether Korra was doing okay since she did not attend practice."

"Are you going to let her compete?" asked Lin.

"I'm afraid if I say no she will manage to still go on and do it," said Tenzin, contemplating on the decision then thought about the clear dangers of it. "And now with the Equalists all around, I don't think its such a good idea to let her out of our sight if they come near the arena."

"Tenzin, she is strong and a very good fighter enough to take care of herself most of the time. I'll admit she can be reckless, but her mindset is in the right place as the avatar. You should allow her to compete. I'll have the force surround the entire arena if Amon and his men try anything."

"Then I will be there by your side at the match, dear, for Korra's safety as well," concluded Tenzin.

Lin nodded her head rather than commenting on the fact that her husband may also just want to "babysit" her to make sure she wasn't risking her life at the arena. Nonetheless, Lin never opposed her husband's protection requests whenever there had been a serious situation like this. They worked as a team during their younger years, enough to be an unstoppable duo back in their day. Both of them still had each other's backs on dangerous circumstances such as this one, but things became hectic and busier for Tenzin as a councilman. Although, Mika joined the force soon enough to help her mother, and the two worked well too for a few years before the eldest daughter wanted to switch into a different department to work her way up on her own rather than be known for only being the chief's daughter. Ever since then, Mika has definitely made a name for herself as a successful officer and now second in command.

Tenzin and Lin began heading their way towards the Ba gua pavilion to meet with the rest of their kids there. The airbender tentatively reached for his wife's hand to intertwine their fingers fittingly together. Lin looked at their hands before over to her husband, giving him a soft smile that seemed to make the airbender reciprocate his own bashful smile to her. Over the years of being together, neither one has ever loved the other any less because the love that they've inhibited has been far too deep and solid for so long. Admittedly, there have been a few bumps in their relationship many times before, but none of those obstacles have never permanently broken their commitment or dissipated the way that they felt for one another. Tenzin has done so much for her just as much as Lin as done for him, and together they will always be that unstoppable duo.

* * *

"First and foremost, I would like to thank you all for coming here today to support Rohan. Unfortunately, my eldest daughter, Mika, could not join us today due to obligations at the police station, but I am sure she pledged her support to him beforehand," said Tenzin. The older airbender was speaking in front of a group of people that consisted the rest of his family, a few members of the air acolytes, the avatar, and the avatar's friends. "Now, let's begin the assessment."

Applauses came along once Tenzin stepped off of the pavilion then Rohan appearing in front of their eyes. The young airbender formally bowing to everyone with his hands clasped in front of him. For the final assessment, Rohan would have to start off with reciting the Air Nomad form of alma mater before stating the culture's words of model.

Sonam watched from by his father's side, his brother flawlessly complete each task in the beginning of the assessment before reaching towards the middle. The two airbending masters were generally supposed to observe him as a student, not as a son or brother to them.

After every elemental task, the young airbender had done well which left Kun cheering abruptly for his brother, but Jinora reminded him that the audience had to stay silent during the assessment, so she should shush Kun. Once Rohan perfectly completed the basic tasks of airbending, it was soon time for the final portion of the assessment.

Tenzin walked over to stand in front of the audience again, ready to make the announcement to everyone.

"The assessment has now come to its next and final category, which is also relatively new since my father, Avatar Aang, had incorporated this portion. Let this be known that this specific portion has an emphasis on self-defensive fighting only, and does not promote the idea of any sort of violence among airbenders since there will be no attacks or actual fighting occurring here. So let us bring forth Master Sonam onto the platform, for he shall be Rohan's opponent in this dual," conducted Tenzin.

Rohan knew that this wasn't a real fight between him and his brother, except Sonam was going to "attack" to him as a demonstration to how the younger airbender would react in self-defense. Besides, Sonam was not much of a fighter to attack abruptly especially during the few sparring matches they used to have. But that didn't mean Sonam would go easy on Rohan either, there's been an established rule for this assessment and that was to never give special treatment to relatives.

The two brothers bowed to each other respectively before taking a step back to get into their battle positions then the cloaks around them falling to the ground to display the bare upper half of their bodies.

"Begin," said Tenzin as he watched his two sons circling around each other.

Sonam was an inch or two taller than Rohan, but there was no intimidation lingering around the young master airbender since he was a gentle one. Soon enough though Sonam needed to begin the dual by attacking first, even if he did not wish to do so deep down inside him.

Rohan had his hands drawn up in front of him, his stance already prepared in a defensive position for any upcoming hits. Finally, Sonam struck with a simple airbending hit that went towards his brother. Rohan easily deflected the hit then drew his hands up again for the next one. Sonam let out a few more air punches that Rohan deflected as well.

The small crowd stood there watching the sparring match intently between the two airbenders going at it back and forth.

Sonam released more air punches and kicks towards his brother, now feeling more comfortable with the whole sparring match and yet keeping it to a minimum. The two of them were at the point into the match where they were practically moving all around the platform with Sonam throwing the punches the majority of the time, and Rohan still diverting all of the hits and throwing a punch or two himself. Some punches were back to back where it made Rohan want to throw a bigger one, although not purposely since he knew Sonam would never directly attack him, but it was more due to him acting on instinct for him to defend himself by fighting back rather than deflecting hits.

Tenzin was detecting Rohan's solid stance as a defensive fighter, which showed just the younger airbender his ability of self-control and self-defensive during a fight or sparring. Rohan was ultimately an extraordinary fighter and has shown much of that just now; each punch had been dodged through quick reflexes and with a sharp eye. It was time for the match to come to an end.

Sonam was already sweating out of exhaustion by now, yet the airbender gave a few last air punches from left to right, up and down that again were dodged by his younger brother. At last, the two airbenders ended the match with leaving Sonam breathing heavily from exhaustion and Rohan taking a deep breath in response to compose his stance. The two brothers finished off with a respectable bow to one another, Sonam giving his brother a smile that meant he had done a good job before going to retrieve the red cloak from the ground. Tenzin stepped back onto the platform to stand next to Rohan.

"I have witnessed this portion of the assessment and the results are that Rohan has successfully maintain a self-defensive stance in a dual. He has traveled around the world visiting all four temples to learn about the culture at a firsthand experience and become one with the roots our people again. Not to mention, he has been able to achieve entering into the Spirit World through years of mediation and concentration." Rohan had been standing next to his father in a cadet position, but once he heard the spirit World mentioned out loud, the young airbender's shoulders stiffened. "The time has finally come now… for my son, Rohan, to receive his airbending tattoos that will claim him fully as an airbending master. I could not be any more proud to the amount of years he's dedicated into training and accomplishing self-disciplinary."

A huge round of applause came forth once Tenzin put a hand on his son's shoulder to direct everyone of his accomplishment from this assessment.

Lin smiled proudly at her son, while Jinora and Korra cheered for the airbender, and Kun wiping a dramatic tear from his eye at the fact that his baby brother was growing up.

Mika may not have been there, but she was still there in spirit for him. Rohan was a bit upset that his older sister couldn't attend his assessment, but he was glad that she took the time to give him a few words of encouragement and luck before leaving to the station. She was proud of the airbender, everyone at the stance here had been proud of him.

And now, he was finally going to receive his airbending tattoos and be labeled as a master.

* * *

Later that morning after the assessment ended, the small crowd had all given their congratulations to Rohan then the pavilion was soon left to cleaning up by the air acolytes. Sonam had stuck around for a few minutes longer to collect a few of his things

"Hey, So! We're heading out, bro. Are you coming or not?" called out Kun. "Earth to Sonam?" The earthbender waved a hand to grab his twin's attention. Kun decided to go along and join Korra and her friends for tonight's probending match.

"Huh? What? Sorry, my attention was elsewhere," said the airbender finally responding to his twin.

Kun followed the direction where Sonam had been looking, and the earthbender now understood _who_ had caught his brother's attention.

A playful smirk was dancing on Kun's face when he turned back to his twin and said, "Check it out, looks like you got your eye on that girl again, So," said Kun before Sonam started to feel a red blush rose onto his face. "I've seen you hang around with her a couple of times too. Isn't her name Pen or Pam…"

"Pema," clarified Sonam as he then hurriedly gather his things together from the assessment. "And it is not a big deal." Sonam glanced over towards the young female air acolyte that had been helping clean up the aftermath of Rohan's assessment with the other acolytes. Once he thought that she wouldn't notice him staring at her, Pema's eyes suddenly landed over to him, causing both of them to blush at the same time before looking away.

Kun was chuckling on the side, knowing that he'd get to enjoy teasing his brother about this now.

Suddenly the avatar came by to the twins and said, "Are we ready to go yet?"

Korra saw Sonam blushing for no apparent reason, wondering why the airbender looked embarrassed or shy, so she looked over at Kun and questioned it wordlessly.

Kun, with that playful smirk again, wrapped an arm around his twin brother to explain to Korra the situation. "I'm most definitely ready, but… as you can tell, my brother here is smitten by that young pretty air acolyte, Pema." Kun directed with a thumb point over to where the female air acolyte was joined with the group.

"Kun!" exclaimed Sonam as his face heated up again out of embarrassment, and the airbender shoved away from his twin.

"Don't worry, bro. I got your back," said Kun assuring Sonam. "Just the other day I witnessed Sonam trying to impress her by reciting the ancient air monks motto. Very smooth, I'd say." Winked Kun teasingly. "Then–" This time a decent amount of air was aimed towards Kun, enough to throw him up in the air without expecting it, but the sudden hit had only blown into the earthbender's face with a breezy gush of the air.

"Not another word, Kun!" said Sonam a bit irritated before walking away.

Korra had her hands placed on her hips and then looked at Kun to give him a disappointing facial expression.

"What?" asked Kun innocently as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Tenzin had informed Rohan before he left the island that late morning that the young airbender would be receiving his airbending tattoos within two days from now, and Rohan couldn't be more ecstatic because of it. However, there was still something twisting inside Rohan that made him uneasy to the point that he may get sick. And the reason for being was the fact that the young airbender has not come clean about telling his father about his inability to enter the Spirit World at any place and time. He needed to tell his father the truth, even with the mentioning of it during the assessment had caused Rohan to feel sick to his stomach for lying.

Rohan walked outside down the path, heading towards near the flower garden field to see if he could figure out where his father had gone. There he found his younger sister engaging with some of the birds while feeding them seeds.

"Hey, Jinora," greeted Rohan. "Do you know where dad went?"

"He and mom had to go deal with some stuff at the city. That's as much as I know."

"Isn't Korra's match tonight?" inquired the male airbender to his sister.

"It is," responded Jinora as she fed the birds. "I believe the twins will be watching her tonight at the arena."

"Really? Didn't think dad would let them go after years of telling us to never go near over there. Anyways speaking of dad, I was hoping to have a word with him. You know to tell him the truth about the Spirit World."

Jinora fed a few more before turning to her brother. "Have you been trying to go back into the Spirit World since the first time you went?"

Rohan aimlessly picked off a leave from the field then asked, "Many times. And nothing."

Jinora took in what her brother said then turned her attention back to the two little birds that had stuck around to be fed again. She didn't know why her brothers were unable to enter the Spirit World again; after all, they had a few more years of learning and spiritual experience than her.

While Rohan looked at his sister, he began to wonder for a moment whether she had been able to connect with the spirits at some point. The male airbender could have asked just that, but instead left it alone for now.

For the time being Rohan would just have to wait until his father returned later on the day to speak with him.

"I can't believe dad finally allowed the avatar to compete tonight," said Rohan, changing to subject. "Seems to be an unlikely thing for him to do."

"She really enjoys doing it too. I think it definitely fits her as a person to be involved in something like that," said Jinora.

"I wonder what exactly has driven mom and dad to go out to the city together. Normally, they work separate with crime and city business stuff." Rohan grabbed a few seeds from the bag and began to feed a few other birds nearby as well. "I know that Mika is swamped at the station with suspicious activities from the Equalists. Do you know anything about this movement going on?"

"I don't know a whole lot of information about it, since mom or dad don't necessarily find it to be a topic of discussion during dinnertime. But I know this movement has been expanding a lot more in the last few months, and it's causing a bit of stir in the city. There's also a leader that they follow, he's the one who really started it all," said Jinora.

"Name?" asked Rohan curiously.

"Amon," answered Jinora.

In that moment Rohan felt a little unease when he heard the name. It was obvious that Republic City has been unstable for months since his father was dealing a lot of the council to try and get it back on its feet again as a secure place. But this man, Amon, must be the reason for all this upbringing of havoc behavior and activities among Republic City that it shook this city to its core.

 **Reviews?! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovely readers! It's been a little bit of awhile, hasn't it? Well luckily, I've returned with part 2 of the Frontier chapter! Now, this one is a bit long… But it covers a lot on the family's take with Amon and such and I also hope that this makes up for me not posting for awhile lol.**

 **There is ONE more chapter left that is based off of Season 1! I will then have three/four chapters that will be based on Season 2.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! I sure enjoyed writing the ending (and you'll see why).**

 **Anyways, I thank you again for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

Frontier Part II  


At the probending arena, there were a good number of people that showed up to watch and support tonight's match. However, there were also a large number of heavy securities from the metalbending police all around the entire premises. Korra and the rest of the Fire Ferrets were just preparing themselves for the match until two familiar faces showed up in the room.

The avatar was about done putting on her gear when she looked up and saw Sonam and Kun walking in searching for her.

"Sonam! Kun! Over here!" called Korra as she waved to get the twins' attention.

They both spotted the avatar's call and walked on over to where she had been done getting ready with her gear on.

"Hey, check out the avatar all geared up! You nervous?" asked Kun with the usual big grin on his face.

Korra waved off the question and chuckled lightly. "Not a chance. This match is definitely going to be an interesting one."

"Why is that?" asked Sonam curiously.

"See that guy other there," pointed out Korra towards the direction where Tahno was standing at the other side of the room, finishing gearing up as well. Both of the twins looked to where Korra pointed and then observed the guy. "He and the Wolfbats have won all the way to the top in previous matches."

"Woah," said Kun amazed. "Do you mind if I ask him for an autograph then?"

"I'm sure you guys will win against them," said Sonam.

Suddenly, Bolin appears from behind the avatar and springs a huge smile on his face with his hands clashed together. The young earthbender had met the twins earlier today during Rohan's assessment, and Bolin could not believe or contain his flare when he stood in front of two amazing benders from the United Forces. He truly felt as if they were famous celebrities.

"It's so great to have supporters tonight, and by supporters I mean you two!" said Bolin. "The first time I met Rohan he mentioned that he had older brothers."

Kun chuckles. "He also mentioned to us that you tried hitting on our older sister last time." Then the younger earthbender's face fell apart completely and guilt settled inside.

Bolin squeals a bit. "Uh, well, it was really… that doesn't seem like something I would remember." The young earthbender couldn't keep it together once he felt the twins scrutinizing him, even though in reality they really weren't at all. So that led Bolin to swing his arms up in surrender and cry out saying, "Okay! It's true yes! But I had no idea!"

The twins chuckled humorously as they enjoyed teasing Bolin. "Hey, it's all right, Bolin. Kun is only messing around with you," assured Sonam.

"Yeah, not to mention my sister can be intimidating herself. So I'd watch out."

The avatar's attention had not been in total focus during the discussion, she couldn't help but look over towards Mako, who was getting prepared and talking to Asami. Her eyes were then downcast as she remembered the heated arguments her and Mako have been having about their friendship. Sonam noticed this from glancing at Korra and lightly nudged Kun's arm with his elbow to avert his attention. Kun followed his attention to where Sonam was looking and then notice the avatar's sad features.

Kun stepped over to the avatar and swung his arm over Korra's shoulder and said, "Ready to take them down, avatar! Those Wolfbats got nothing on you!"

The avatar lightened up once Kun's cheery words came along to remind her what was important right now. Her situation with Mako has been a bit shaky lately; maybe that's what happens when an innocent crush takes another turn for the worst.

Once the twins left the Fire Ferrets, the competition was just near to beginning that the audience was settling in the arena with cheers and calls out of excitement.

Sonam and Kun sat in the middle row on the East Wing, making sure they were able to see the match in a better view. Of course, Kun made his brother move about five times before picking a good seat, since the earthbender was utterly excited just as much as the crowd. In their adolescent years, their father had forbid them from going near the probending arena due to his belief that watching such a thing would not be a good influence on them. It was always a bit of let down for Kun since he really enjoyed hearing news about the matches from the radio. But now, they were young adults who were able to decide on their own, which was perfectly fine with their parents. Although, Sonam didn't really seem to understand the importance of all the excitement and rallies going on, it was interesting for the airbender to be involved in something like this.

Kun looked around the arena as the announcer came out and started introducing the two teams. It wasn't until the earthbender spotted two familiar faces from a distant, and then realized just who they were.

"Check it out… mom and dad are here," said Kun almost confusedly to his twin.

"Really?" said Sonam turning his attention from the announcer.

"Over there," pointed Kun for his brother to look at.

"I wonder why they're here?" inquired the airbender.

They were both looking at their parents and saw them keeping an eye out for what was happening from the North Wing. Sonam also noticed that there were metalbending policemen strolling around on high points and low points of the entire arena.

"They're probably just looking after Korra. I think we should lay low since they don't know we're here," responded Kun.

Even though they were young adults and they could watch a match without having their father's disapproval on it, there was still one thing that the earthbender was afraid of, and that was getting caught. Sonam sighed before rolling his eyes at his brother's suggestion, this reminded him back to the time of their preteen years where Kun would always get Sonam into some sort of trouble just from listening to his twin. Inevitably, Sonam has always been the complete opposite of his twin, which also meant that the airbender had been a well-behaved kid. However, there were a few times where Sonam would managed to get grounded from ending up getting caught for doing something his twin had originally done. Kun was the definition of a troublemaker as a young boy, and getting caught was something the earthbender never let happen. With Sonam suffering through light consequences with their parents, the airbender knew that his twin didn't like to get caught; so instead Sonam would just take the blame for him. This of course led to their parents to quickly understand what was happening since it wasn't natural for Sonam to cause trouble all the time.

But Sonam couldn't help keep his twin out of serious trouble as well. And Kun couldn't be anymore grateful for what Sonam did. That was how their relationship was.

* * *

"It's been awhile since the last time you came to watch a probending match," stated Lin.

Tenzin crossed his arms almost self-consciously before dismissing the statement away. It wasn't something Tenzin liked to discuss about since he didn't really allow his children to participate such an event. And when Korra joined it made Tenzin very upset. There was no telling whether it was due to getting older, but the airbender just found probending rubbish now.

"Oh, come on. You used to enjoy this sort of thing," said the metalbender with a small playful smile.

Tenzin release his arms to letting them fall back down to his side and with a sigh he said, "I agree that it can be rather entertaining, but I didn't want to attach myself to this type of interest."

"Its merely a sport, Tenzin," said Lin. They both stood quiet once they heard the announcer bringing out the two competing teams. The chief looked securely over to where her officers were standing by every entrance of this arena, making sure that nothing seemed unusual. "You know, with everything going on, I was very proud of Rohan today."

"He did great," said Tenzin with a proud smile of his own. Then the airbender thought about their youngest daughter and how she'll soon be on her own too. "Before you know it, Jinora will be off to explore the world."

This time Lin's green eyes pealed away from the announcer and the teams from down the platform, that way she could look up at her husband with almost a sad smile. "I'll have a hard time letting her go when that day comes."

Tenzin places a comfortingly hand on his wife's shoulder as the two of them relinquish this moment, forgetting about their work and talking just as husband and wife.

"As it will for me, dear," agreed Tenzin.

Then the short-lived moment was over once the both of them returned to watching over the avatar in action as the match began.

"I still can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails," commented Lin after looking at how aggressively strong Korra was playing down there.

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age," said Tenzin.

* * *

"She had that one! I can't believe that guy Tahno pulled an illegal hit on Bolin like that," exclaimed Kun with his hands thrown all over the place. "I'm going down there to talk to the ref myself."

"That won't be necessary," said the airbender. With a stoic expression, Sonam timely settled a hand to pull his brother down from getting up. "But I would do the same thing too."

Suddenly, without the acknowledgement of the twins, the metalbending police officers were then attacked abruptly by getting electrocuted with electric gloves. Little did the two brothers, chief, and the councilman know was that some of the Equalists were disguised as some of the people from the audience. They attacked the officers primarily before…

"What's going on?" asked Kun. The earthbender finally noticed sights from across the arena of electricity, then saw the officers falling to the ground. Sonam was going to ask what his brother had meant until he, too, saw what was happening.

"The arena is under attack," said Sonam before kneeling down and pulling his twin also. "Get down."

Just on the other side of the arena, Tenzin was still watching the match and saw how the Wolfbats were playing at their advantage against the Fire Ferrets. But it wasn't until the airbender glanced up straight ahead when he saw something bright, except his attention didn't go to what the bright light had been when all he were two familiar faces among the audience.

"The twins are here," said Tenzin almost surprisingly.

"What?" questioned the chief disbelievingly. "They shouldn't be here. We have to get them out of–" At that moment, intense electrical shockwaves sprung upon the chief from behind her.

"Look out!" exclaimed Tenzin before instinctively throwing an air punch towards the Equalist who shocked her. However, the airbender immediately felt the same exact electrical shockwaves before falling unconsciously to the ground just as his wife.

When things couldn't get any more worse, the audience gasped out of fright once they saw, the one and only, Amon appear onto the probending platform with two Equalist henchmen on his side. Korra and the rest of the Fire Ferrets were thrown down into the water below from the Wolfbats.

Kun could not believe what he saw. It was true what he heard after all. Right in front of him was none other than Amon himself. Amon was fighting against the Wolfbats all on his own before he went on to take Tahno's bending away and then his henchmen throwing them into the water afterwards. Suddenly the crowd went into sheer fear once banners were displayed of Amon's Equality symbol around the arena.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again the Wolfbats are your probending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because everyday…"

"Come on, Kun!" said Sonam in a whispering order to get his twin's attention. "Amon and the Equalists have invaded the arena."

"We have to stop him," declared Kun, getting ready to jump right down there. But the airbender grabbed his brother to stop him.

"No, we can't," said Sonam sternly. "You saw what happened to Tahno. He will take your bending away if he gets to you."

"Korra and her friends… Where did they go?" asked Kun.

"I'm not sure," said Sonam.

"We better find them and h-" But the earthbender was paused by his twin once the airbender noticed something else.

"Hold on, Kun… Mom and dad. They're not there anymore."

Kun realized that their parents were not standing by the place they were seen, in fact, they were nowhere else to be seen. So both of them rushed on over through the crowd, trying to be as quiet and go unnoticed by any of the Equalist, to get to the over side.

As soon as they reached their parents, the rooftop was cracked open to reveal an airship above outside to which ropes were then dropped down.

"And once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begin!" said Amon, ending his speech.

Lin and Tenzin were beginning to finally wake up slowly from the ground, groaning in pain from the hard electrical shocks that stabbed them. Lin was abled to regain consciousness and endure the pain faster before realizing that her husband was still recovering, so she rushes to Tenzin's side immediately to see if he was okay.

"Tenzin," said Lin.

Suddenly the chief soon heard fast-paced footsteps coming closer and closer from her behind, which left her feeling shook up before…

"Mother," called Sonam as he and Kun got to their parents.

The chief was now felt a sense of relieve to see her twin boys, but quickly became worried for their safety. "You two shouldn't be here, its far too dangerous with Amon and his men here," warned Lin.

"Look… Korra is going after Amon," pointed out Sonam. The three of them saw the avatar bending the water from below as she then sprung out of with the water bringing her up.

"You better go help her, mom. We'll get dad out of here," said Kun.

The metalbender nodded her head at her son's instruction before placing a hand on each of the side of their face. "Be safe, both of you."

* * *

"What happened at the arena was a warning to us," stated Lin. "We must take precautions now."

It was now later that evening where everyone, especially Korra, were all back safely at Air Temple Island after a bombarding night. Mako and Bolin had been invited to stay over at the island for the time being, since the arena had exploded into critical disaster by Amon.

"I think it is best to notify them about the situation then," requested Tenzin. Lin and Tenzin were already joined by Mika and Korra in the dining area, discussing about the issue with Amon's revolution. However, Tenzin felt best for his children to be aware and know exactly what was going on.

"Jinora," called Lin for the young airbender. "Would you go on and get your brothers, inform them that we are going to have a family meeting in five minutes." Jinora nodded her head in response before running off to search for her brothers.

"Amon and his men are moving in closer, aren't they?" asked Mika.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," answered Tenzin.

"Not to mention that we are still investigating Sato's Future Industries also," included the avatar.

"A few officers and I were speaking with a few people in relations to Sato," informed Mika.

"Any leads so far?" asked Lin.

Mika shook her head solemnly and said, "One or two, but its still not enough to bring him in on any charges."

"We'll look into it first thing in the morning," concluded Lin before hearing footsteps coming from the hallway.

Now that all siblings were accounted for, they all took towards the living area to begin the discussion. Lin and Tenzin were standing up in front their children and the avatar as if they were going to give a presentation, while the siblings sat either near one another or distant. The distance mostly was Mika sitting on a chair a few feet from her brother Kun, while Kun sat next to his twin on the couch and also joined by Jinora on the other end. Rohan sat on the chair that was across from Mika, the airbender didn't know what exactly this family meeting was about. Korra was joining them on this family meeting for the first time, which was seemed very delightful to have her apart of them.

"Wow… the last time I remember a family meeting being called was when I put mud slime inside So's pillow and shoes, then things got pretty sour after that," commented Kun.

"Actually, Kun, it was Mika you pulled that prank on," corrected Sonam.

"Oh, right," said Kun scratching the back of his head as the earthbender laughed nervously. He could sense that Mika was giving him a sincere death glare from just recapping the memory of that event. "Now I remember."

"Of course you do," murmured the metalbender under her breath as she crossed her arm and looked away from her brother.

Nonetheless, aside from the awkward beginning, Tenzin cleared his throat and began speaking to everyone.

"I'm sure you're wondering why your mother and I have called you all in for a family meeting," started Tenzin. "As you may know by now, Republic City is dealing with the Equalists and their leader Amon. We are not dealing with just any leader… Amon is also capable of taking away one's bending." Suddenly, everyone in the room went into complete silent, except of course the twins and the avatar since this information had already been witnessed in their own eyes. But the rest were slightly jarred by what was just said to them. "Korra had confirmed these rumors to us from the beginning, since she too has witnessed this man's ability in person. And after tonight's event, we must establish protection more than ever before."

"Its best to keep every single one of you safe and away from the city for now," instructed Lin.

Mika had uncrossed her crossed arms and looked directly towards her mother in astonishment for a moment. "Wait… What? Mom…"

But Lin raised her hand up to prevent her daughter from saying otherwise to her instructions. "No arguments, Mika. I understand you have duties to the force, but this is a serious matter where I can't have you as one of Amon's clear targets."

Tenzin nodded his head in agreement by his wife's words and said, "Your mother is right. Amon is aware of the fact that we all have a connection with Korra, and he would most likely do anything to reach her through us."

"Worst of all, he could take away our bending," stated Jinora softly under her breath.

"We will not let that happen, sweetie," assured Lin to her younger daughter.

"So what are you suggesting we do?" asked Rohan.

"Stay on the island by all means for now. The guards will enhance their security around the entire area," said Lin.

"What about her?" asked Kun, pointing over towards Korra over Jinora. "The avatar will need some form of safety as well." After tonight's event, Kun never thought he would see Korra kick some real Equalist butt with his mother for a few minutes, but it was still awfully dangerous. He couldn't imagine having her do something a bit reckless every time Amon popped up. Mostly that was Kun's job to be reckless, however, this was a more different situation.

"I'll be fine," assured Korra.

"Yes. Korra is capable of handling this, and I trust she will be able to assist us on the Sato case for the time being," said Tenzin.

Lin noticed the disdain and upsetting look upon her eldest daughter's face, and decided to pull her aside towards the hallway for the two of them to talk as Tenzin finished up with the rest.

"Mika, I know you are upset about this… But I must do this for your safety," began the chief.

"I'm not some acquitted little seventeen year girl anymore, and I certainly didn't joined the force just to end up watching on the sidelines. I can handle this just as much as you can," said Mika.

Lin sighed as she looked at her daughter, saw the same fire piercing in her eyes with roaring flames to match her striving energy. All it reminded her was another young officer who had also been in the same position; and, of course, that was how Lin understood Mika in all ways because she once lived through it herself. But she was a mother who was aware of everything that endanger her family, another spoken promise she made to keep every single one of her kids safe as possible. It wasn't just because some of them were the only airbenders, but also the fact that the world all around could become a living danger zone. Just like what Amon had become to this city.

"What if they got to you?" asked the chief. "What if they managed to get their hands on you, and if Amon took your bending away for good? I would never be able to live with myself, knowing I was unable to protect you from that madman."

Lin felt tears stinging her eyes before she could take a deep breath to control her motherly emotions.

Mika noticed this and soften her secure and harden posture towards her mother, then said, "I won't just sit around and watch all the other officers risk their own lives without a commander to direct them."

"I understand," responded Lin. "Everyday I admire your leadership, Mika. But this isn't the chief of police giving you orders… this is your mother trying to keep you out of serious danger here."

The younger metalbender felt another wave of disappointment where she failed to have her mother let her help out with this. And so, Mika had nothing else to say but a solemn response. "Fine." Then she walked passed her mother heading for outside.

* * *

Mika had gone off to clear her mind outside on the back porch, and was looking over at the moon glowing over the banks of the water. Her ardent animosity seemed to have escalated while dealing with what had happened inside with her brother and mother. The metalbender didn't know why she was so upset for different reasons, and quite frankly, she wasn't so sure why she was upset in the first place. Inevitably, Mika was then lost in her own thoughts, trying to recollect herself and pull those steer tone walls back up. However, she felt footsteps behind her and immediately bounced out of her thinking. It was her brother Sonam who joined her by her side before resting his arms on the railing.

The unpleasant tension that went go between Mika and Kun during the family meeting had really made it ever so awkward for everyone in the room. Mika had stormed out of there while Kun was left standing in the middle of the room when they were both arguing. Rohan was going to go calm his sister down, but Sonam thought it be for him to go instead and try to be there for his sister.

"What an eventful night it was," began Sonam, engaging into a casual conversation starter. Mika had just stood there in silence before letting out a short deep breath once more.

"I don't understand what his problem is..." said the metalbender, her thoughts almost disorganized and incoherent to think straight again; except only one thought came upon her and all she ever wondered was just that one thought. "Its as if he's forgotten what had happened. He can't ignore it forever."

"Kun is just afraid," spoke Sonam gently, which had been the complete opposite to how his frustrated older sister felt. "During the first few months on the waters, we were going through training together, and all Kun ever thought about was his leave from the force. It reminded him of everything that had happened and how it might of affected you before he quit."

"Well, it certainly did affect me," said Mika as she crossed her arms together, not facing her brother and instead found the wooden railing more interesting. "He shouldn't have just dropped everything and left like if none of it mattered anymore."

Sonam's stance was still pacifying as the airbender tried his best to get through his sister in a patient matter. Although he did understand where his older sister was coming from and respected her greatly, the rift between the two earthbenders has lasted this long and needed to be patched up now.

"You've always been headstrong, sis. For it, Kun and I have looked up to you because of how noble you are with all that you do." The airbender was hoping to cheer his sister up by reminding her who she was and everything that she's been known for to everyone. "What you do is also pretty heroic, the same way we saw it in mom as children. And I truly believe that you have been the strongest one out of all of us." The metalbender slowly began to drop her intense shoulders and turn to her brother slightly. "But I am telling you this… Please, do not shut Kun out for his past mistakes. He really has learned a lot from it and has grown into the man he is today."

Sonam's last few words seemed to have caught Mika's full attention to turn completely to her brother this time. Its been known that Sonam was capable of fixing difficult situations, not that the airbender would pry into anyone's business, but it was one of his greatest abilities to confide to others in need. And so, Mika had found it very helpful whenever her brother would give her advice or talks or a few positive words to lift her anger far away.

Mika let out another sigh, only this time she felt more at ease and reassure of what she now needed to go do at long last. The metalbender looked to her brother and said, "Why must you always get to me with your words of wisdom?" Then she lightly and playfully pushes her brother's shoulder before the two siblings chuckle together.

"I try to keep everything as civil as possible," responded Sonam.

"No kidding. You were the reason for keeping our insane household under control," said the metalbender as they both leaned onto the railing again, and looked at the view in front of them. "But thanks. I really appreciate you coming out here."

"Don't mention it. I'm always here to help." Sonam then walks off and headed back inside the house, only to leave his sister back to her own thoughts again; except maybe this time she thought about what she was going to say to her other brother.

* * *

After the family meeting was over with, Kun decided to catch a breather and took a light walk down by the rocky shores of the island. The earthbender ended up sitting on one of the flat rocks, and started to bend a few of the little rocks to skip them over the surface of the ocean water.

"You should try doing that without bending the rocks. It's considered cheating, you know," said Mika walking over from a feet away.

For a moment, Kun is only silent and now at the slightest surprised to see his older sister joining him by sitting on another flat rock near him.

"I never learned how to skip rock by hand, you know that," responded the earthbender.

"But I do," said Mika as she then demonstrates by picking up a small pebble from the ground. The metalbender swiftly threw the light pebble, letting it fly perfectly off the surface of water as far as five quick skips before dipping into the water.

"Nice shot," commented Kun with amazement. However, the silence managed to come upon the two siblings as they sat side by side one another and kept their eyes observing at the open water with the wind picking up its current. Kun didn't really have anything else to say, but tried his best to keep it cool with his sister and not cause any fights or arguments. "Sorry for what happened in there, ya know, with mom telling you to lay low from the station."

Mika cleared her throat before speaking and said, "Listen, Kun, I think what we need to talk about is something that has been bothering me since you left."

Kun lowered his head a bit and his eyes were now focusing at the ground instead and with a small voice, said, "Right. That huge fight we had before I left for United Forces."

Mika knew that was now and never that the both of them would face this issue as adults. So she needed to begin with addressing what had happened and how it made her feel.

The metalbender took a short deep breath and said, "I was never able to forgive you for what you did. I know it was well over three years ago, but I don't understand why I harbored this resentment towards you when you got back…"

"Hold on a sec. I'm going to stop you right there, sis," interjected Kun, ready to explain from his part of it. "The thing is, I should've been more considerate when I left the force. I didn't mean to upset you, but I did everything a little bit rash most of the time, and I kind of still do… But the point is that I shouldn't have thrown it all in your face when I quitted. I was a coward for doing that and I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't say a coward exactly…" teased Mika with a small smile, as Kun chuckled lightheartedly with his older sister. The metalbender decided to continue on since she felt that there was still more explaining to do. "You're not entirely to blame for this... I had some fault from this too. I acted like a dictator over you, and I didn't realize how awful it ended being that it drove you to hating me."

"Don't say that, sis. I could never hate you!" assured Kun sincerely. Even though the earthbender had enjoyed pulling pranks to Mika as kids, there is never a line that he crossed to make her hate him or the other way around. But that one fight from three years seemed to have made them cross that line. Except now things were different once time has passed by between them. "Eventually, I figured out the reason that you only did that was because you cared."

"I did," agreed Mika. "I couldn't let my little brother get lost during operations all the time." They both couldn't help but share another chuckle again before they endured another small silence, but this time it wasn't so bad or awkward like the first time.

"I just want to ask you this… Was I the reason you quit the force?" asked Mika almost quietly.

Kun breathed in before breathing out through his nose, trying to remember back three years ago and the vivid events that had happened.

"No, you weren't," responded Kun. "Being on the force was really great and I was super excited to be an officer. But I think over weeks and weeks of training and doing fieldwork, I started to lose sight of those responsibilities that came with it and just started to question whether I was doing something that I truly wanted to do."

Mika nodded her head in understanding, finally seeing the bigger picture than before. She understood how Kun must of felt at the time, given that she too had been in the same position once as a young girl. There were so many expectations that came from the both of them during their time in the metalbending academy. For Mika, she gradually took the responsibilities and expectancies at first until she realized that she was following the same footsteps as her mother. Her mother always said to be whoever she wanted to be and do whatever she loved to do, however, Mika did love the force and working on the field; she truly did. But for Kun, he figured that what he was doing wasn't something that he truly loved. He didn't see himself going far as a commander or leader on the force. Instead the earthbender wanted to travel and help people all around the world. His destiny wasn't the one he shared with his sister, and Mika realized that was okay now.

"I'm sorry for everything, Kun. You think we could finally move on from this?" asked Mika.

"I'd like that," responded Kun with a joyful smile of his own. Soon the two siblings came together to share a hug, solidify their relationship again after three years. Kun let go of the embrace first and said, "But you have to teach me how to skip rock."

"Deal," said Mika, picking up a pebble to throw it for him to catch.

 **Yay! They've rekindled their sibling relationship at last! Please leave any reviews and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Also, let me know WHO your favorite character is so far?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello dear readers! Yes, yes, I've returned from hiding! I'm kidding lol.. However, I have been very very VERY busy with school right now, but I am trying my very best to finish up this last chapter to Book 1! So don't you guys worry!**

 **On the other hand, I am afraid I'm going to have to yet again split this last chapter into two parts, mainly because it is simply going to be too long with so much going on.**

 **Now this part 1 chapter is really the climatic portion before wrapping up Book 1.**

 **I am also changing some things here and there just to fit with the storyline.**

 **Not to mention that there is a little bit of foreshadowing again with Jinora's spiritual connection for Book 2 of course.**

 **Lastly, I've certainly appreciated all of your Favorites, Follows, and Reviews! Please continue to do so!**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

Fighting On Part I  


"What could possibly be going on over there?" asked Mika as she stared over at Republic City for the past twenty minutes. The young metalbender has been torn in pieces wondering how things are going on back at the station for the past four days. It's been rather agonizing for her to be staying on the island for this long since she was accustomed to working most of the time. "How are they handling this? Ugh, this is so stressful not knowing what's happening."

"Sit back and relax, big sis!" said Kun from behind, who has been taking much to his own leisure on the front porch on a chair. "They're probably getting to the bottom on the whole Amon situation."

Mika rolled her eyes before turning away from her brother. Of course he wouldn't fully understand the far measurements that this case has. However, its been difficult for the family to also see the struggle Avatar Korra has been going through with Councilman Tarrlok as it is, and now with Amon, its slowly gotten her to very low point. Yet, Korra was still determined and tenacious to stop this madman.

Just as Kun was about to give up on getting his sister to clear her head, the earthbender spotted his younger brother walking back from the sky bison stables, and then stood up from the chair.

"Hey, Ro!" called Kun. The airbender looked over to his brother and waved before walking towards the two siblings.

"Hey, guys," greeted Rohan before turning to his brother. "Did you figure out your next prank yet, Kun?"

Mika crossed her arms over her chest as she then gave Kun an appointed look. The eathbender eyes widen a bit while he panicked in front his older sister, and yet trying to figure out a way to play it cool at the same time.

"What? Absolutely not… No, no, that's just a bunch of childish games," stammered Kun. The airbender tried to his best to maintain a humorous chuckle from the way his older brother was put on the spot by him. It was always fun for Rohan to have the upper hand, especially if it was with Kun. "Anyways, so Mika here is still shook up about not being at the station. We need to help her figure out a way to keep her mind off of work and to have fun instead!"

"How about an old fashion sparring match?" suggested Rohan.

"Yes! How about it, sis?" asked Kun.

"Sparring? That won't solve an-"

"Afraid you might get beat?" challenged Kun.

"Bring it on then," responded Mika.

"All right, first one up is Rohan against you," said Kun. "Now only the elements of air and earth could be used."

Both siblings bowed to one another before getting into their fighting stance position. Mika eyed the airbender intently, and with a devious smirk, she threw the first punch with a few small boulders. Rohan reacted quickly by averting the small boulders as swiftly as possible, and then he threw spiraling air currents towards his sister. If there was one thing Rohan enjoyed about sparring with his older sister is that she was never one to hold back as a fighter. Although Mika rarely sparred with any of her siblings, the airbender found it exciting to have a real competing fighter without making the fight "fair" or "easy."

Mika bended the hard earth ground up to divert the air current off, she then moved her arms to have the piece of earth lift out from the ground and send it right towards her brother. Rohan watched the big piece of rock coming towards him until the airbender timely watched it as it was close enough for him to jump over it and swing his arms to release more air punches to the metalbender. Mika eyes widened a bit from watching a large amount of airwaves coming towards her, but reacted in enough time to roll onto the ground and avert the hit. She landed on her feet again before swinging both of her arms to the front where she bended two more square shaped rocks towards the airbender. Rohan used the usual airbending tactic which was avoid and evade every hit that came through, however, he wasn't one to do that all of the time.

"You sure know how to react quick. I'll give you that," teased Mika.

Mika tried her best to avoid using metalbending because that was usually her go-to-element whenever she was on duty, so instead she continued throwing boulders and rocks to the airbender. The two siblings were moving all around the entire platform, especially for Mika since Rohan was difficult to catch. The airbender sprinted all around the speeding rocks that were coming for him; then once Rohan reached a good distance, he swung his arms down then up with the result of air coming out. Mika saw the air coming from below then up that led her to react by sliding down of her knees to avert the hit by a hair. Beads of sweat were forming on the metalbender's forehead as she stood up and kicked her foot down to shake the earth directly towards Rohan.

Rohan felt the earth below his feet before spinning his body to move high enough in the air, but that was exactly what Mika wanted, once she bended the ground up this time and capture one of the airbender foot with the earth.

"Got you this time," said Mika.

"Think again," replied Rohan. The airbender moved his arms in a swaying circle to bend more spiraling air above him before aiming towards his sister. Mika easily diverted the hit, but that wasn't all once Rohan used that moment to pull his foot out and spin down to the ground where he was leveled with Mika again and rounded an air kick towards her.

Mika was caught off guard by the rounded air kick and was actually hit, to which the metalbender's body skimmed the ground before raising her hands to flip right back up to her feet with her fighting stance ready.

"Woah! Nice one, Ro!" exclaimed Kun.

"Good shot there, little brother," said Mika.

Rohan flew in to stand in front of his sister, who has eased down on her stance by now. They bowed respectfully to each other before Kun spoke.

"Looks like we have a close tie," called Kun. "I saw three direct hits made from the both of you. Mika pinned, caught, and threw Rohan to the ground, and Rohan struck Mika with three windy blows to the ground. So that leads into a tie."

"I'll take it," said Mika. "You've become a real aggressive fighter. I'm proud."

"Thanks, sis. But I'd say you would've won if you used metal."

"It was a fair and square match," shrugged off Mika. "Besides, you probably would have still taken me down just as hard like on that last strike."

"Its great to have you more around, sis," stated Rohan.

"Yeah, spending some quality time with you at long last," agreed Kun.

"It really has been fun today. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend as much time with either of you when you guys got back."

"Its cool. Today makes up for it!" said Kun.

"Definitely," agreed Mika.

* * *

The morning was bright with the sun bringing warm lighting over the city and the island along with the blue colored skies with not a cloud in sight. After an hour of meditation, Sonam decided to walk through the garden as he continued to think about his father's future for him to step up as councilman. Truthfully, it was a decision that Sonam has been trying to avoid for weeks now, but it was unlikely that he couldn't avoid it forever as much as he'd liked to. In the end, he'd have to make that decision.

Sonam abruptly stopped walking once he looked up and noticed a familiar face to which he found most pleasant to look at.

It was Pema.

The airbender has been harboring a crush on the young female acolyte since his arrival back and could not contain himself once he realized just how deeply affectionate his feelings were for her. Additionally, Sonam has also admitted to making a fool of himself in front of Pema numerous times as well.

Finally after a few doubts and trying to seek some courage, Sonam prepared himself before walking over to greet Pema, who was joined with the other older female acolytes to retrieving some vegetation.

"G-good day, Pema. How are you doing?" asked Sonam once he was standing in front of her.

Pema's eyes lit up when she saw the airbender before bashing her glance away. "Oh, good evening, Sonam. I'm doing well, how about you?" asked the shy female air acolyte.

Sonam rubbed the back of head nervously before saying, "Very good. I just completed yet another project of mine."

"Another bird house, you mean?" giggled Pema softly.

"Precisely!" said Sonam. "I have an knack for building bird homes." The both of them continued to proceed with the shy smiles and glances during their moment of silence.

"Actually, I came by to see if you would like to spend tomorrow evening with me?" finally said Sonam.

With a gentle smile and unresisting blush that crept upon her face, Pema replied, "I-I'd love to."

At last the airbender exhaled from feeling a load of weight being lifted off of his shoulders. However, some of that load fell right back down once he remembered something. "I was truly hoping to show you more of the city, except I'm not allowed to leave the island at the moment."

Pema nodded in understanding before pushing a loose stand of hair behind her ear. "I heard from amongst the other air acolytes about it. I'm sorry you and your family are going through a rough situation."

"No, don't be. Everything will be all right," said Sonam with a reassuring smile to her. "Would it be all right if I help carry this extra basket for you?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that at all." Pema initially wanted to grab the extra basket, but instead accidentally brushed onto Sonam's hand. "I'm sorry."

Sonam didn't register her soft apology since he was more caught up on the thought that they hands had touched. Suddenly, the airbender reacted and moved to retrieve her hand, which resulted the young air acolyte to look at him again.

"It's quite all right. I want to help, if that's all right with you?" said the airbender.

Pema felt a bit speechless when she couldn't take her eyes off of Sonam's, she felt as if this was a beautiful trance they were in.

After a moment, she finally replied, "Okay."

* * *

"Hey there, Jinora."

The young airbender turned her head around to see her older sister walking over to join her and sit down next with her on the gazebo. Mika wasn't able to take her mind off of work after sparring with her brothers, because no matter she would always concern herself on what was important which is the station and dealing with criminals. She was like a well running machine that had to suddenly put to shut down, and that was something she had trouble with accepting even if it is only temporary.

"Hey," said Jinora with a greeting smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Not too well, I'll tell you that," said Mika. "I just need to take my mind off of work and stop worrying."

"You could always try and meditate with me?" suggested the young airbender. The relationship between the eldest and youngest sister of the family has always been one with, surprisingly, no drama or complaints. They were both different yet shared a lot of similarities in a way since Jinora is shown to have a lot of leadership potential just like Mika had at her age. What Mika loved about her littlest sister was that she was able to talk to her with ease and same maturity. Most of their interests related to one another as the only two girls out of five siblings. Not to mention that Jinora had actually been the first person Mika told about the metalbender's friendship/relationship with Taro. They got along pretty well for two sisters with an age gap of nine years, unlike their three brothers, who have shared their own portion of fights.

"Believe me that stuff never works well with me," reassured Mika. There were certainly a few times where the metalbender has tried meditating, especially with her grandfather when she just a little girl. But meditating was something that never really clicked for her. Sure it was calming and relaxing, but she could never gain the patience long enough to endure a whole session.

However, the memory she thought back into was soon replaced with another once the two sisters sat there overlooking the bay.

"I've been meaning to ask you about something actually." Jinora looked at her older sister a little worriedly, but curious about what has caught her attention. The airbender hoped it wasn't bad news or anything, especially since everything that was going on seemed to be a big mess. Jinora patiently waited for Mika to continue getting around to what she was going to ask her. "The other day I saw you talking out loud, but I wasn't sure if anyone had actually been there; mind telling me what that was about? And don't accuse me of thinking that I'm crazy or anything."

Of course, Jinora recalls speaking to one of the little spirit animals. It was likely that Mika saw her talking to something that wasn't there because most people are disconnected to the spirits, and it is a lot more difficult for them to see them. But clearly, that wasn't the case for Jinora since she sees the presence of spirits almost everyday. However, she wasn't ready to tell her whole family yet about it, especially to her brothers. The young airbender exhaled slowly before preparing herself to finally tell the truth to at least someone for the first time.

"I can communicate and see the spirits that roam from here and back to the Spirit World. I have a connection to them," confessed Jinora.

"Really?" inquired Mika a bit astonished for a moment. "That's incredible!"

"No, its not because Sonam has been a master for years and Rohan has worked so hard to connect with the spirits. And dad has always expected this from them…"

"Hey, hey… Now you listen here. You have a gift, maybe Sonam or Rohan didn't end up being the same way as you, and that's okay. Not everyone is born gifted." Tears had formed inside Jinora's eyes while she was listening to her older sister talk. Mika placed a comforting hand over the airbender's and looked at her straight in the eye. "But you, you have this special connection with the spirits, one that is probably a lot more stronger than anyone could ever have."

"You really think so?" inquired Jinora with small smile and tears drying up now.

"Definitely," responded Mika.

"I haven't told anyone about this. Not even to mom and dad." The young airbender still felt incredibly guilty about not telling anyone about her ability. She felt like it still wasn't the right time yet, especially since she wasn't sure just how powerful her abilities seemed to be lately. "And I don't know what Sonam and Rohan would say once they find out…"

"I'm sure they'll both still love you the same way they always have."

"Thanks, Mika," said Jinora with a small smile.

* * *

Just outside of the house and on the main courtyard, Tenzin walked along with his wife, as they were discussing about the predicament condition they were in and what they needed to do to handle it.

"This is getting out of hand. We need to take precautions," said Lin to her husband.

The airbender exhaled slowly before saying, "I agree. Korra has already been through too much with Councilman Tarrlok and now with Amon."

The two of them stopped their tracks and stood facing one another, trying to think of ways to sort out the whole thing that they were dealing with.

"And keeping the kids on lockdown here for the past few days doesn't seem fair for them," stated Lin. "Its also not completely safe either."

Tenzin nodded his head in understanding, but couldn't really say much about that since they couldn't a whole lot about that until reinforcements came along.

"I contacted the United Forces yesterday morning, notifying them the situation. I believe that it would be best to have you watch over them while I go meet with the council," said Tenzin. But before the airbender could go on, he stepped forward to close the small distance between the two of them and looked earnestly to his wife. "With everything going on right now, I want to make sure that our family is safe, Lin."

"I'll stay then," agreed Lin as she sets a gentle hand on her husband's right shoulder. Tenzin nods his head again before deciding to boldly pull the metalbender closer to him and place a soft kiss on his wife's lips. For a moment Lin had been caught off guard from the sudden affection, but then she soon placed her hand on the side of his face and gradually kisses him back as well.

"Be safe," whispered Lin softly once they pulled back.

"I will," responded Tenzin before stepping back to head to his sky bison, and Lin watching him take off.

* * *

Later that day, Jinora decided on returning to her reading before joining her brothers for their usual afternoon meditation. After reading for a good hour, the young airbender was just about ready to be on her way to meet with her brothers until something in far distance in the cloudy skies caught her sight. The small dots were only growing and growing before Jinora could finally distinguish exactly what they were. As soon as she realized it, fear petrified her entire body and she felt as if she could not move a single muscle, but only stare at the sky; at those upcoming airships.

"Oh, no," muttered Jinora worriedly. Now, right above the island in the skies, the young airbender still could not take her light gray eyes off of the view of the approaching airships. There were about three coming their way, the first airship just minutes away from reaching the island and the other two still far in the distance. Jinora quickly gathered her glider and book before running off to alert everyone.

"They're coming!" exclaimed the airbender once she found her two brothers meditating under the gazebo.

At that moment, Sonam and Rohan were abruptly awakened from their daily mediation session from the sound of their younger sister's alerting voice. They both stood up to attend to Jinora and see what was going on, and all they could detect was fear written all over her face.

"They're coming," repeated Jinora once again worriedly.

"Who is coming?" asked Sonam concerned.

"The Equalists."

That's when the two male airbenders eyed one another in an apprehensive mattered, and soon enough a loud sound of an airship flight followed along right above the island. The three airbenders couldn't believe what was happening until a metal rope was aimed right onto the front entrance of their home, and Equalist men were beginning to slide their way down on the grounds of the island.

"Oh, no," said Sonam disbelievingly.

"This can't be good," stated Rohan.

Lin sees the airships and starts running to get to her children. But the Equalists have already infiltrated the island from the skies to below ground. A metal rope has been aimed right onto the front entrance of the island to which Equalist men were already on their way sliding down to step foot on ground.

"Secure the premises!" ordered Lin to the guards.

Kun rushes over to the main courtyard while Mika soon joins them moments later.

Kun and Mika see their mother rushing to them and then the three of them look at one another before getting into their fighting stance.

"Don't let them near your brothers and little sister," ordered Lin to her two earthbending children.

Kun and Mika both nodded in understanding before they both stood in front of their mother with their stance ready.

Soon enough the three earthbenders didn't have to wait too long before spotting five Equalists coming for their way.

Kun wasn't one to use metalbending all that much, but in cases like this he needed to one up his fighting. The earthbender pulls his arms up to bend the ground up as a boulder wall. Mika then uses this wall to her advantage as she sprints to the top and jumps over it to emit a surprise attack, sending two metal cables to wrap around the men and pull them down to the ground before front flipping over them and standing back on her two feet.

Lin could sense some of the Equalists conquering over the wall and reaching towards her and Kun. The older metalbender flings her own cables towards the Equalists while Kun faces off with three others on his own. Both mother and son are fighting the men back to back; switching defenses as quick as possible and maneuvering their every hit at them. Kun was more of an earth guy rather than resorting to metalbending, so it balanced out in a way to have his mother use her metal cables and him throwing rock punches.

* * *

"Jinora, Rohan, we need to stop those two other airships from making their way to the island," instructed Sonam.

"What do we need to do then?" asked Rohan.

"Triangle Resistance."

Both Rohan and Jinora nodded their heads in agreement before heading into different directions. Rohan was heading for the southern part of the island while Jinora went for the northern. Sonam stayed where he was which had been the eastern section. All three airbenders had climbed onto the rooftop of the building they were standing above on. They were stationed at a specific section in order to face one another from a couple yards away. Although there was a good amount of distance between them, Sonam could clearly see Rohan and Jinora already in position and waiting for his signal.

Sonam kept his eyes on the two upcoming airships and at the one that had already launched Equalists onto the island. This will only work if the timing is right to prevent those two airships from entering here. The older airbender finally got into his stance, eyes still locked on the airships vigilantly.

Finally, the airship crossed over to the exact point that Sonam was waiting for it to cross, and then the airbender signaled his awaiting siblings. Sonam raised his arms above him and started to sway them in circles, along with Rohan and Jinora mimicking their older brother's movements. The results immediately took into effect once strong resisting air began to form from the three airbenders at their corner. Sonam focused on his movements and to the way his siblings followed his every move so that the air resistance increased. Then Sonam moved and swung his arms from left to right in a smooth like circle, Rohan and Jinora also doing the same thing. The airships were beginning to get blown away until a metal anchor dropped into the water.

"Heads up!" Mika spotted a close unexpected attack from an Equalist coming at Kun, to which the metalbender reacted fast enough to finished her fight with the two Equalists of her own, and then raised her foot to slam it on the earth ground. The ground cracked in the direction that Mika was aiming for before the Equalist stumbled down from the vicious shake.

"Thanks, sis," said Kun after finishing off the two Equalists and noticed the captured one behind him.

The metalbender was searching for their other three siblings on top of the roofs, but couldn't perfectly visualize where they were exactly.

"We have to let them know," notified Mika. "How are we going to get their attention?" Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, the metalbender saw a flash of electricity coming from behind her brother's back, and then heard a cry of pain before Kun fell unconsciously to the ground.

"Kun!"

Soon enough Mika stepped in front of her injured brother as she then bended out some metal cables and wrapped the Equalists up. Lin had seen her son get electrocuted and then collapsed to the ground, which had momentarily let her guard down long enough for an Equalist to aim an the electrocuting device from behind her as well. It wasn't until from a measurable distance that Jinora's eyes looked down mindlessly before taking a second good look this time to see her mother almost getting attacked. The young airbender reacts by quickly sprinting on the rooftops and closing in reach the attacker.

"Mom, look out!" Suddenly a huge blast of air current struck the Equalist away and right down to the ground from Lin. That's when the chief of police saw Jinora landing off of her glider in front of her.

"Nice job, sweetie," said Lin.

Sonam had noticed Jinora's rescuing moment when she sprinted away from their trio airbending. However, what the male airbender had not realized until afterwards was seeing his mother reaching Mika and fighting off the other remaining Equalists, and an unmoving figure that laid on the ground that they were trying to protect. That unmoving figure lying on the ground was his twin brother Kun.

The airbender's bending had lessened once that realization had washed over him. He couldn't believe that they got him, and thankfully they didn't take him. Rohan and him would have to help the rest below ground, and unfortunately, their air resistance would have to falter.

"Kun is down!" notified Sonam to his younger brother. Rohan looked over from a distance at his older brother and caught the message. Soon both airbenders made their last bending motion in order to manage the uncontrollable air resistance around them.

"He got electrocuted by one of them," said Mika once Sonam and Rohan joined them all on ground. "He's still breathing, just unconscious."

Both of the male airbenders helped picked up Kun's body onto their shoulders and walk over to a walkway. Without the air resisting tornado, another airship launched a metal rope onto the island's entrance, which meant Amon was sending more of his men down to reach them.

"More are coming for us," informed Rohan, his eyes watching all of what was happening.

"We're running out of time," said Jinora.

Lin looks at her children before looking over to where the Republic city stood. She couldn't stop worrying whether Tenzin was doing all right over there, or if Korra and him were in the same situation as them. But she definitely hoped that he'd make it back fast to them.

"What should we do?" asked Mika to her mother.

"We fight," responded Lin after a moment of silence. This time she looked at her kids with a professional stance like she did with her team of officers. "Mika and I will stand and attack first row while the three of you attack as second row. Neither of you come in front of us, if anything happens we cannot allow them reach you. Understand?"

All three airbenders looked at their mother and nodded their heads in understanding. They were going to fight as backup, but it was the only safest way for them make do right now.

Once again the five of them all waited for the Equalists to come towards on the main courtyard. And as soon as Lin and Mika spotted them in sight running towards them, they both attacked with much belligerent energy. The three airbenders were in their fighting stance as well, and waited when the barrier could no longer hold. As more and more Equalists were passed an occupied Lin and Mika, they came right towards the airbenders.

Rohan was the first one to release a hit towards three of them with a blast of air, while Sonam made his usual fighting by going with avoiding and evading every direct hit they tried to do. Jinora was just as swift and evasive, but she was also a skillful fighter that threw a few air punches.

Just a few feet away, a groaning noise came about once Kun stirred before waking up; regaining consciousness again. The earthbender stood up while rubbing his forehead and then witnessed seeing what was happening in front of him. Another massive group of Equalists managed to enter the island again and now all of his siblings were fighting them off. Without wasting any more time, Kun entered the battlefield with a bundle of ferment energy of his own. He joins by his twin brother's side and bends a rock formed domino effect to shake the attackers down.

Sonam looks at the figure and didn't realize it was his brother.

"Looks like you guys needed some extra pair of hands," said Kun to the three airbenders.

"Glad you're okay, brother," said Sonam.

The twins reacted to four more Equalists approaching them by bending their element in an almost identical motion towards them.

After a few minutes, Kun noticed that his mother and older sister had realized his presence; soon enough Lin gave Mika and him the message that they knew just exactly what it was. Both of them remembered what their mother had told them the other night…

 _"_ _No matter what happens… We must protect the four of them."_

A shadow had over casted right above them, just before a sky bison landed a few feet from the battlefield, and the arrival of councilman Tenzin had appeared. However, Tenzin looked completely startled by the amount of Equalists present and fighting against his family. The older airbender quickly ran towards a few Equalists that had cornered Jinora and bended an air current towards all of them.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Tenzin concerned as he went straight to his wife's side. They were all able to defeat just about all of the Equalists for now, since they were sure that Amon would not give up without a bigger fight.

"Amon has the entire island surrounded with airships. You have to flee with the kids, it's the only choice we have," said Lin.

The older airbender looked intently at his wife then with a bit of sadness inside his eyes, realizing that she was right; that, as the only airbenders, they would have to leave immediately in order to escape the clutches of Amon and his henchmen.

"We can hold them off from below ground while you guys get out of here," said Kun.

Rohan shook his head before stepping in to say, "There has to be something we could at least do."

"We'll still be outnumbered by a lot. They only want to get their hands on the four of you," responded Mika before turning to the chief. "Mom, you better go with them in case an airship tails behind them."

"Are you sure?" said Lin, eying her two kids for certainty.

"Don't sweat it. Mika and I have this under control," answered Kun with a dismissing wave.

* * *

After their departure from the island, Lin and the four airbenders were on Oogi as they tried to escape the two airships. Mika was right about tailing behind, the first airship launching nets towards the sky bison. However, Rohan couldn't contain himself from trying to go without a fight. So once a second net was launched towards them, the airbender got off of Oogi and on his glider to prevent it from reaching them and destroyed the net away with a blow of air current. Rohan returned to the bison, but couldn't help but go at it again once he saw another net preparing to launch. This time Lin and Sonam grabbed onto his shoulders to prevent him from departing again.

"No, son, don't. They're only trying to provoke you so that they could lure you in," said Lin.

Then the metalbender saw the airship spring a net towards them and she sent a cable to prevent the net from reaching them. She bended another cable; but then realized the minute the cable wrapped around the rope from the airship, Lin would have to do what needed to be done. Lin looked at her three children and then over at Tenzin with soft and concern eyes. A tear had silently fallen down on the side of her face.

"Mom…" whispered Sonam, who realized exactly what she was going to do.

Lin looked up again at her kids before saying, "I love you… every single one of you."

"Lin! What you are doing?" exclaimed Tenzin before he let go of Oogi's rein to stop her in what she was about to do, but was then restricted to where he was.

"Mom! No!" exclaimed Jinora. But the unexpectedness came through when Lin quickly bended a cable towards the four of them so that they wouldn't go after her when the metalbender jumped off of the sky bison and was pulled away by the airship's rope. None of the airbenders could move out of the cable that was tied around their waists as the sky bison continued to fly in the opposite direction where they would escape the Equalists.

They all watched their mother being pulled away to the airship, destroying the first one minutes later, and then being taken away once she reached the second one. All of them sat there and watched with teary eyes the sacrifice she had made, while they were free to escape without being chased anymore.

* * *

Back at the island, Kun and Mika were fighting off a few of more Equalists that had arrived right after their family left. Except with just the two of them, it was a lot difficult to get rid of as much. Especially for Kun, who has never always been the strongest fighter on the battlefield and could only take as many Equalists coming at him. Mika knew her brother was unable to handle so many of them so she tried taking on most of them, but that soon led her to a very bad position where she was too occupied to notice yet another attacker with an electrocuting device coming from her right side.

"Mika! Watch out!" exclaimed Kun before finishing off the man he was fighting.

But the warning reached his older sister too late. As soon as she turned around, the Equalist shocked the metalbender unconscious. Kun sprinted and attacked them all with a big rock boulder and with a few fist fighting hits that knocked them out to the ground. More of the men were coming after the earthbender and his unconscious sister. All Kun could really do was bend the ground in a circle and sink the both of them into the earth, with no way to be chased.

There, Kun and Mika would end up in the underground secret escape tunnels that ran through all around the entire island.

 **TONS of fighting scenes! Am I right? Please let me know what your thoughts are for this chapter with REVIEWS! Thank** **you! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooo everyone! I am back! Wow… it's been quite a while now, hasn't it? I hope you guys are doing great! I know I've been extremely busy with school for almost two months lol but thankfully, I'll be done with this semester in a few short weeks so yay! So enough about me lol time to get back to the story!**

 **News update: I've decided to divide "Fighting On" into a three part chapter because well I am almost about done writing this whole chapter until I realized that it is still an extremely long one! Crazy right? I write too much *sigh* BUT I estimate that the third part will be posted sometime by next month! And that's where it'll finish off with Book 1!**

 **This second part chapter is basically the aftermath of the first part and has a little flashback (which quite frankly is my favorite part of the chapter). Don't worry though the third part will be have a lot more than this one lol**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoy this one! Please Please Please leave reviews, likes, favorites! They always put a smile on my face :)**

 **I own nothing except only the obvious characters that are NOT on the show.**

Fighting On Part II

"Where are we?" said Mika as the metal bender regained consciousness.

What had been unusual was the fact that Mika woke up in an area she wasn't too familiar with, or better yet hasn't been familiar with in a very long time.

"Underground," responded Kun. The earthbender took quite the fall also when he bent the both of them down below. He didn't realize that they'd end up underneath since its been years that he's been down here. But there was no doubt that Kun ever forgot what this place was and its purpose for been built was for. "Well, we're in the escape tunnels."

"That's right," said the officer as she looked around the dimmed lit narrow tunnel. "I almost forgot that we had these."

Kun walked a few steps down before looking around and touching the mineral wall in front of him. He noticed one spot that had black tally marks filled out on one side and another set on the other side. Of course, Kun could clearly remember what these tally marks represented and couldn't help but faintly smile at the memory.

"We pretty much used to get lost down here while playing hide and seek with grandpa Aang," said the earthbender to his sister.

"I remember," replied Mika as she too smiled at the memory. Mirroring the same action as her brother had done, the metalbender laid her palm on the other side of the wall on top of where the other set of tally marks were.

* * *

 ** _Flashback: Sixteen years ago_**

 _"_ _Got you!" exclaimed a voice._

 _"_ _Ah! You found me!" said Aang with a light chuckle before feeling his granddaughter pull his arm to assist him on getting up from hiding before a bush. "Way to go, sweetie."_

 _It was a joyful afternoon with a game of hiding and go seek, and Aang enjoyed playing with all three of his grandchildren. Spending time with them was the avatar's favorite part of the day; especially when they would excitedly plead their grandfather to join them._

 _"_ _Can we change teams now, grandpa Aang?"asked Kun running up to the older airbender._

 _Aang gently smiled down to Kun before placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "All right, sure. Who do you want as your team member, Kun?"_

 _The small boy turned immediately towards his twin brother and a pointed finger and said, "Sonam!"_

 _Mika crossed her small arms in front of her as the young girl rolled her eyes and gave her brother a miffed looked. "Again? But he was already on your team."_

 _Aang considered Mika's opinion, since he himself has dealt numerous times with trying to compromise situations in his lifetime._

 _"_ _That is right, Kun," agreed the avatar. But then the older airbender thought of a good idea on how to solve this issue and made the suggestion for both of his grandchildren. "How about you and Mika team up?"_

 _"_ _Okay!" responded Kun with an excited tone and his face lighting up at the idea of getting to play along with his big sister. "She always wins anyway!"_

 _"_ _Very true. I wonder what secret hiding spot you must have," said Aang eyeing his granddaughter in a playful suspicion._

 _"_ _It's a secret!" said the young girl with a smile._

 _The avatar gathered his three grandchildren in a brief huddle and said, "Okay, kids. Ready, set… Go!"_

 _Mika determinedly runs a few feet away making sure no one followed behind her. Once the coast seemed cleared to her, the young earthbender extracting her arms out in front of her and stomped her right foot onto the ground and then once she knew it, the ground had swallowed her down._

 _Little had the earthbender known that her younger brother, Kun, followed after her quietly, with eyes big and astonished by what he just saw. The young boy raised his own hands and looked down at them for a moment, wondering to himself whether he could do the same thing like his sister._

 _So, Kun quickly went to the spot that Mika stood a few moments ago and tried to mimic the same movements as her. He put his little arms out in front him and stomped his right foot onto the ground. With eyes closed shut, Kun had expected to be under the ground too. But once he opened his eyes, the young boy realized he was still were he was. It was rather strange, he thought, how his sister just disappeared. Kun's seen his mother earthbend before, but he didn't know that his sister could too. Maybe it was likely that he couldn't earthbend like his mother and sister._

 _The young boy's turquoise eyes rose up once he heard Sonam's voice saying, "This way, grandfather." Kun saw that they were heading for this direction and then quickly decided to give it one last try, extracting his arms out in front of him before stomping his foot a little more powerfully onto the ground, and before he knew it, the earth shook below his feet as Kun's body was swallowed down to the ground._

 _There was hardly any lighting below, since the young boy thought he fell down a hole or something._

 _His eyes opened wide and searched around before looking at his hands in utter shock and amusement._

 _"_ _Cool!" said Kun with a grin._

 _Footsteps were approaching that suddenly caught the new earthbender's attention._

 _"_ _Kun?" said a familiar voice._

 _"_ _Mika! I found you!" said Kun running up to his sister._

 _"_ _How did you get down here?" asked Mika credulously._

 _"_ _I don't know," shrugged Kun. "I followed you and saw you move your arms and stomp your leg, so I did the same thing like you." Even though Kun just experienced earthbending, it was all still confusing to him on how he exactly did it. Especially since he was too young to fully understand what this meant and how this was possible. He's seen his twin brother airbend before, it's been months since Sonam first airbend and Kun thought it was the most amazing thing. At first, Kun believed that it would be his turn to airbend like Sonam. But after asking his grandpa if he too will airbend like Sonam, Kun understood a bit of what the avatar told him and it was that Kun could possibly have another special bending like his mother and sister._

 _"_ _Did you earthbend?" asked Mika._

 _"_ _Yeah!" said Kun excitedly._

 _Mika was completely stun as she stood there astonished by the whole thing and the fact that her brother could earthbend now at the age of five years old._

 _"_ _Kun, you're an earthbender!"_

 _Mika had only been an earthbender for almost a year. After Sonam was found to be an airbender, Mika wondered whether Kun would inherit a bending too since grandma Katara once told her parents that it was unlikely Kun would be a bender._

 _Before the twins were born, Katara would feel the babies throughout Lin's pregnancy and told her that one of the babies was a little weaker than the other. And it wasn't until when the twins were born that they found out Kun's health was slightly critical. Fortunately, Katara was able to heal and nurse Kun's health to full condition as his twin, to which Tenzin and Lin were grateful for._

 _"_ _Really? Wow! That is so cool!" exclaimed Kun excitedly to his sister. "Let's go tell grandpa Aang!"_

 _As soon as the two earthbending children returned above ground, the news would break out and the family felt ecstatic to hear about it._

* * *

From what the two siblings could remember based on that specific memory was that it had been filled with fun and laughter from tiny voices, and tiny feet running all over the place while being chased. Mika was six and Kun and Sonam four years old at the time that they enjoyed playing hide and seek with their grandfather. The four of them would split into two teams, switch teammates from time to time, and usually young Kun would be the easiest to find because he couldn't really think of the best hiding spots, so he would yell to his team member where to hide. Once in awhile there would be times where Kun and Mika had been paired as a team against Sonam and grandpa Aang, and Mika thought of the idea of bending below ground. She wasn't really too great at bending yet since it was all still new to her, but it wasn't until Kun saw his sister do this and actually ended up finding out for the first time that he was an earthbender when mimicking her movement. The tally marks were the times they won against the grandfather. Aang eventually find out that his grandchildren were hiding underground and found it amusing before telling them to be careful with those tunnels since they were very important to have intact. It was those few memories that the two siblings had of their grandfather before his passing.

Mika dropped her hand from the marks and looked to her brother. "We better get moving. I'm sure this tunnel will lead us to the eastern part of the island."

* * *

"We have to go back!" exclaimed Jinora while pacing vigorously back and forth in front of her brother. "We have to go back and save her!"

The young airbender couldn't stop thinking about what her mother had done. She was on the verge of leaving to go after her and save her from Amon's men. It's been three hours since they landed on one of the United Forces ships and the waiting has gone by in utter silence with crestfallen looks among the airbenders.

"Jinora… Jinora," said Rohan, trying to call his sister's attention.

"How can we just sit here and do nothing!" continued the young airbender. "Mom was taken away on that airship. They have her!"

"Jinora!" said Rohan louder this time. Finally Jinora's attention turned to her brother before stopping her back and forth pacing. Rohan stood up from sitting on the ground next to Oogi and walked up to his sister.

"We know what happened, but she kept us from going after her. Mom knew what she was doing and what was going to happen," said Rohan reasonably. Although their mother's action was shockingly unexpected, it was hard on the four airbenders to accept what had happened and the last couple of hours have been filled with silence grief for the chief of police.

"Amon has her now. He's going to take her bending away," replied Jinora, voice low, to her brother.

Once the two siblings spotted their older brother Sonam's return from the inside of the ships, they turned their attention to their father. All four of the airbenders made it to a United Forces ship, and have landed on the ship to let the members know what was going on. Sonam's connections with the United Forces allowed them to stay on the ship under their secure protection until further notice.

"Children, listen up" called in Tenzin to his three kids. "Look, I know this is a very difficult situation for all of us. Your mother…" Suddenly, the older airbender's voice had slightly cracked with emotion before going back to regain his composure again. However, all three of the airbenders noticed their father's faltering since they too stood silence with lowering their heads down. "What your mother did was sacrifice for the four of us, so let us hope her actions were not considered out of vain. Fortunately, the United Forces is has already gotten involved in order to help us and Republic City."

"Right," agreed Sonam. "In the meantime, we will have to wait here until General Haruki's ship arrives to discuss about the situation."

Jinora nodded her head in understand, however, Rohan made an audible sigh before crossing his arms in front of him. Clearly, the airbender didn't want to just sit and wait around while their home was under the control of Amon.

Rohan wanted to take action as soon as possible, especially after what happened to his mother. There was no time to be sitting around and waiting for their cousin to arrive, since a lot could happen in between this time. Tenzin sighted his son's displease with the information and instructions, and for what he didn't know what else to do. He wanted Rohan to understand the importance of the situation and that required patience. But Tenzin knew why his son acted this way, and its because he rather takes action at full front instead of strategically. The older airbender realized that Rohan had walked away from them to go stand by the other side of the deck. Maybe it was time to have a talk with his son about all this.

* * *

After traveling on foot for over an hour and a half, the two earthbenders finally stopped once they reached to a stairwell. At the top of the stairwell stood a metal door that was shut closed. Once Mika climbed the stairs and reached to the door, she sprawled her right hand on the center spot of the door before gliding it over. The female earthbender managed to easily unlock the door right from the inside of it by metalbending.

Just as the door squeaked open, the two siblings cautiously and slowly existed out of the tunnel and found themselves in a garden shed. The eastern part of the island had many vegetation and flower gardens all around, some farther than others. And so, Mika and Kun were at the farthest garden on the island, and hopefully this would allow them to stay out of the clearing for now. Nonetheless, Mika and Kun took the risk, vigilantly, before heading out of the garden shed and into the opening outside.

"We need to find mom," informed Mika to her brother.

Kun nodded his head before saying, "Where do you think they might've placed her?"

The metalbending officer thought carefully about where Amon could have placed his mother, somewhere she could no longer use her bending no more. Mika suddenly got upset at the idea of her mother losing her bending, but quickly shook the thought away. She needed to focus on saving her mom and getting her back to them. But the officer was out of luck on where Amon would think to place her in somewhere on this island, hoping that she is on the island.

"I don't know," finally replied Mika.

Kun put a hand on his sister's shoulder before saying, "We'll find her."

Mika nodded her head with a small smile to her brother before they got a move on in their search around the island. It wasn't going to be easy since there were a few Equalists walking around, keeping guard all over the premises; which meant that the two siblings would have to lie low for a bit before taking action.

They searched halfway through the island before getting to one of the few towers that had been built. Some of the buildings on the island were made out of metal so it made a bit easier for Mika to use her seismic abilities to feel footstep movements through the earth.

"This way," instructed Mika as the two siblings were crouched down by a bush across where the tower was. Kun was the first one to get up and on his feet to start heading out there until…

"Look out!" whispered Mika as she suddenly pulled her brother back down so that the two Equalists guarding the tower didn't spot him right there and then.

Kun raised a hand behind the back of his head with an innocent smile before saying, "My fault there."

Mika rolled her eyes over at her brother as she then kept low behind the bush in case any more Equalists came running out from the ruckus they had just made. After a minute passed, Mika signaled her brother to head out from the bush and run straight for the tower.

"Come on, let's go now," said Kun. But Mika raised her hand up to pause Kun's next move, and instead examined the tower from the outside before she was going to do the inside of it. The police officer positioned herself before closing her eyes and stomping her right foot onto the hard ground. She was able to feel light feet movements going back and forth from the inside of the tower on the top floor.

"Someone's on the top floor," informed Mika.

"It could be Amon," warned Kun.

"No," replied Mika shaking her head. "There are two men guarding the attic entrance."

"Let's go check it out," said Kun.

The two siblings entered the tower and headed for the stairway. Of course, Mika decided to take more the effective solution and use her metal cables to get to the top floor. Leaving Kun to use the stairs halfway up before he decided to bend the rest of the way up.

Mika landed on the level right below the one where there were two more Equalists guarding the attic entry. She listened carefully as she waited, making sure to not make a sound for them to hear. But of course, Kun passed his sister, deciding to go ahead and make his attack. It was too late for Mika to stop her brother, and quickly rushed with her metal cables to the top platform. Kun dodged a swing from one the Equalists before he knocked the other one to the ground. The first one came back around again from behind until Kun felt his footsteps and reacted by deflecting the man's attack, to which this allowed the entry to be opened when the Equalist's body met with the door.

"Thanks for getting the door," said Kun cheekily to the fallen Equalist.

The earthbender turned to his sister only to find Mika in that displeasing pose with her arms crossed in front of her and pointed look on her face.

"What?" asked Kun simply.

"Observe before proceeding the scene. Remember?" addressed Mika.

Surely Kun would know what his sister was talking about, since it was all he would hear during his metalbending police training by her and his mother. But it's been years that the earthbender has forgotten it.

The siblings began to enter the attic entry, finding it to be very dusty and brittle since no one really used this hidden prison cell of the tower. Mika examined the attic room once they climbed inside, but all she could see was bits of light coming through the small high level window on top; while the rest of the room seemed too silence and a lot more dark.

The metalbender slowly made her way towards the cell bars, noticing a dark figure sitting against the wall. She felt her brother scarily follow up right behind her as he too noticed the figure and was afraid that it was dark shadow. Except Kun squinted his eyes to adjust to the darkness and recognized the figure before his sister gasped under her breath when she realized it moments later in whom it was.

The figure shifted a bit before lifting their head up to see two visitors standing right in front of them. Now the exposed face of the prisoner reassured the both of them on whom it was exactly.

Mika then eased down a bit from the momentary surprise, not believing how this person ended up here.

"Councilman Tarrlok."

 **Wait what? You'll just have to wait and see until next time! Reviews? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! New chapter update!**

 **So I might've lied by saying that "Fight On" is divided into three parts because.. well you see now there is going to a fourth part which I promise you is going to be the real FINAL part to Book 1!**

 **I'll keep this disclaimer short and sweet: Well we still pick up from the last chapter because these part chapters have been long AF lol and it gets slightly more interesting once you read what happens after this chapter! :)**

 **Also, THANK YOU for your alerts, favorites, and reviews please continue to do so!**

 **So hope you enjoy this one!**

 **I own nothing except I do own the obvious characters that are NOT in ATLAS and LOK.**

Fighting On Part III

The sound of a naval ship horn blew through the windy ocean air, all the way to the ship that caught the attentions of all four airbenders. Its been a full day since the airbenders escaped from Republic City, and surprisingly, the United Forces made good timing by arriving within a day rather than a week. Of course, Tenzin and Korra had contacted for help to the United Forces almost two weeks ago and notified them what was going on with the city and the Equalists.

Jinora sprinted to the edge of the ship they were waiting on to get a better look at the arriving one sailing towards them. Once the two ships met halfway and stopped as soon as they were shoulder-to-shoulder, Sonam helped the two of the crewmen to drop a plank to crossover to the other ship.

"Evening, Sonam," greeted a male voice from the second ship before continuing to greet everyone else. "And to you, councilman Tenzin, Rohan, and Jinora."

The man was dressed in a burgundy coat with gold badges and pins attached to the left side of his chest. His posture was straight with arms behind his back, and shoulders pointed up as he looked tall, almost enough to intimidate the whole naval ships.

However, as soon as the man's stern face broke into his greeting smile, everyone seemed comfortable with the person they called family.

Sonam went up to the man before the two respectfully bowed at the same time to one another. Soon enough, Jinora came along to give the man a hug while Tenzin and Rohan walked over as well.

"Please, Haruki," said the older airbender with a hand up. "I've told you many times to call me uncle Tenzin."

"That's right, my apologies," replied Haruki with another big smile.

Tenzin never really thought about how much his first nephew, Haruki, looked almost identical to his older brother in appearance, and yet, carried the complete opposite personality of Bumi's. Unfortunately, Bumi's wife has long passed away from a severe illness when his nephew was a young boy. It broke both of father and son into sadness after the lost, but it at least managed to bring them closer at its best.

"You've grown into an extraordinary general just like your father," commented Tenzin to his nephew.

"Where is uncle Bumi?" asked Jinora.

"He just finished his last requested mission off the coast of the Fire Nation, and should be returning no later than next week already," answered Haruki before turning to his uncle. "Also, my father wanted me to tell you that he really misses you, uncle Tenzin. And that he can't wait to see you again."

"Oh, did he now," replied Tenzin with a sigh and monotone voice. Surely, that would mean the airbender would have to keep his older brother entertained once he sees him.

"Well, shall we get down to business and discuss the situation?" said Haruki to the four airbenders.

* * *

"Officer Mika," spoke Tarrlok almost wearily.

"Why do you think he's behind bars?" inquired Kun to Mika.

But the metalbender didn't reply, she only looked at the councilman. His body posture drooped down just like his head and shoulders as if he were ashamed of something or grieving a lost.

"Where is Chief Beifong?" questioned Mika before snapping lowly at the other man. Mika edged closer towards the bars, taking a real good at the councilman. But Tarrlok only eyed the officer unyieldingly, and this made Mika upset by his unresponsive attitude. "You think I don't know what you've put Korra through?"

Tarrlok raised his head to circle his sore muscles in his neck and exhaled a gush of air out. "I don't know where your beloved mother is. She's probably held captive on the island somewhere else."

Mika's rising anger suddenly deflated once she heard this from the councilman, it seemed like he really didn't know where the chief was.

As Kun kept observing Tarrlok, he noticed how his voice was dreary and desolate toned. Every word the councilman said was woeful with his face staring solely at the floor only. It became clear to the earthbender why this man in front of them was like this, and it's because he had lost what's been taken from him.

Mika eased down a bit after Kun tapped her shoulder and whispered in her ear about Tarrlok's lost.

The metalbender sighed before turning back to the councilman and said, "I've been having trouble sensing her anywhere. But I would've seen her through the earth by now if she was still here on the island."

Tarrlok nodded his head slowly as he thought about another alternative that could be affecting the metalbender's detections. "Maybe he's putting a block in front of you. The prison could be…"

"Platinum," finished Mika and Kun at the same time when they turned to each other.

"Let's go," said the metalbender already heading down the exit.

Kun looked over to councilman again, noticing how he sat there on the ground in a motionless form.

"Shouldn't we set him free? I mean he did sort of help us just now," said the earthbender to his older sister.

Mika stopped in her tracks, only to look over towards Tarrlok as well. But the used-to-be waterbender didn't respond to anything that the two siblings were saying. As much as the officer noticed the way Tarrlok looked lifeless in that cell, it wasn't in their place to get involved with this. When they get their mother back, she will notify the avatar about Tarrlok's imprisonment and the explanation as to why Amon put him here.

"This isn't our fight. This is between Korra and Amon and him. We're only here to get mom back," said Mika. "Let's go."

* * *

The day passed on very slowly, so it seemed for the airbender. An hour has gone by that Rohan has been hanging around the ship deck, looking after the waters as the ship moved smoothly underneath. There was a lot in the young airbender's mind, and he felt absolutely useless just being here and waiting while his mom and other two siblings could be in danger with Amon everywhere. It hasn't easy for his father either, but the older airbender was trying his best to keep their spirits up and strong.

"I don't suppose you want some company there."

Rohan turned slightly as he saw his father walked over to join in and lean on the deck railings by his son.

"You missed supper with us," continued Tenzin.

"I'm not very hungry," responded Rohan.

Tenzin's released a slight frown before saying, "That makes the two of us."

Rohan noticed this and straightened up his back to turn to his father. "She'll be okay, dad."

"I hope so. I really do," sighed the older airbender after a moment.

Rohan hung his shoulders, not knowing how to cure his father's sadness. If only there was a way for the young airbender to go back and safe the rest of his family. But none of them could ever do it, mainly because airbenders shouldn't be put themselves in critical danger if it meant a malevolent man permanently taking away one's bending away.

"Enough with all this gloom now," said Tenzin, adjusting his posture and concealing his attitude to slightly more elating one. "How are your travels to the Spirit World going?"

Suddenly the young airbender felt his stomach drop from the inside. The moment his father mentioned the Spirit World made him realize that he was still lying to him. Rohan knew that he was going to come around and tell his father the truth, but after the whole Amon ambush, he completely forgot about confronting. It was time now, time to tell the truth and not feel such a heavy burden on his shoulders for pretending to have certain abilities that he didn't really possess.

"Listen, dad," said Rohan slowly before taking a deep breath. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Tenzin waited patiently and was listening intently to what his son had to say. However, Rohan couldn't exactly find the courage to look at his father in that moment.

"I lied," said Rohan with his eyes closing shut before he could look at his father. "Like Sonam, I can't enter the Spirit World at freewill. I'm sorry that I lied to you, it was wrong of me to have given you that impression and proudness of me."

Tenzin looked at his son before turning to view the ocean water instead, his face gave away no reaction which made Rohan feel extremely nervous as to what the older airbender could be thinking.

After a minute of dead silence, Tenzin finally took a deep breath before speaking. "Son, you should know that I am always proud of you no matter what." The older airbender's face softened after saying this before he looked over to Rohan. "You and your brother have accomplished so much over the years, and I don't discredit that just because the both of you have had a difficult time meditating into the Spirit World."

"So you're not disappointed with me?" asked Rohan slowly.

Tenzin shook his head. "No. You worked hard all these years, haven't you? I still believe that you are ready to become a master, son. But I want you to be an honest man to the people most closes to you as well. After all this is over, you are grounded for lying."

The young airbender felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. He looked at his father and nodded his head in understanding. A smile touched his face when they gave one another a brief hug before Tenzin started to head back inside.

"Thanks, dad," said Rohan when his father turned around and nodded his head with a smile too, then started walking back to everyone else.

Once Rohan goes back to leaning on the railing, he continued looking at the view and felt lighter than ever before. However, the young airbender couldn't help but sense that something was off from down below of the ship. There were sounds of the water hitting against the bottom of the ship, but Rohan kept searching below if there was more than just that sound coming from down there. Suddenly cables flew up and wrapped around the railings that Rohan was near, which lead the airbender to step back in surprise. He didn't know what was going on until familiar dressed men had jumped out of nowhere onto the deck.

There were Equalists coming straight for the airbender.

Rohan reacted by throwing a strong air current punch towards two of them, but more and more kept jumping over the railing. He was clearly outnumbered at this point, and they came at him in full aggression with ropes and nets. Rohan tried keeping up by throwing as much air currents as he could, but it wasn't until he noticed that a ship watch guard realized what was happening and rushed inside to notified everyone. The airbender had gotten momentary distracted before feeling something tight restrict his arms to the side.

"Let me go!" yelled Rohan. "Let go and fight me, you cowards!"

"Rohan!" Tenzin came rushing out on the deck and looked horrified by the Equalists' shocking presence here and their capture of his son.

"Stay up on high ground," instructed Sonam to his little sister when they rushed out after their father did. The two of them quickly went to retrieve their air gliders, flying on them in order to get rid most of the Equalists off the ship. Haruki came running out and witnessed what was happening with also a surprised look on his face. How could have found them out here? They were sure that they had gotten far away as possible.

Tenzin saw a few Equalists running towards him with ropes and electric shockers. He immediately attacked with air punches to them and blowing some off the ship and into the water. An Equalist came along to the general and tried tying him up, but Haruki deflected once he saw the man strike at him. The general fight right back, with years of experience as a martial art fighter.

Sonam and Jinora were circling in opposite directions around the Equalists above ground on their gliders, trying to get an opening to land down and quickly to get their brother out of there. But they couldn't get that opening since the Equalists were surrounding Rohan before lifting him away to the edge of the ship.

"Sonam, look out!" exclaimed Haruki in a warning tone. The airbender's attention was caught once he felt a rope wrap around his ankle.

Haruki gasped when he saw another cousin captured, he went off to call out for some help. "Guards, after them!"

Sonam was pulled down from high up and rolled onto the deck hard. Jinora saw this and tried going in, but more ropes were being launched at her when she would get closer down.

"Take them down!" ordered an Equalist.

Guards came towards the Equalists with a few of them being firebenders, waterbenders, and earthbenders. But it was too late.

The Equalists dropped a tied up Sonam and Rohan off the ship where they were thrown down onto a small motorboat that was stationed right next to the ship.

Jinora flew down to follow where her brothers were being kept and shook the small motorboat with an air current. However, she had leveled herself with the ship's deck, which gave an opening advantage for an Equalist to an aim a net shooter at her. Tenzin saw his youngest daughter covered in a net before she had no control of flying and fell.

"No!" exclaimed the older airbender before running and passing through Equalists men with air punches.

"No wait, uncle Tenzin!" warned Haruki. Once the general eyed Tenzin going towards the edge of the ship, the older airbender was heading straight for trouble with the mounts of Equalists ready to attack him. Tenzin fought as much as he could, but one of the electric shockers had stabbed him to the side that left him unconscious and captured.

Haruki gritted his teeth in anxiousness at the realization that these men had taken the last four living airbenders with them. The general needed to do something, and so he quickly rushed to get to the command room and reach to wire Prince Iroh about their troubling situation. Unfortunately, the general couldn't reach the command room once all of his guards were captured and there were Equalists men blocking his way, which meant that now he was captured too.

* * *

"We've been circling the entire island for hours, sis," said Kun. "How are we going to find mom now that the sun is setting?"

"That is exactly the reason," responded Mika. "I was able to get information from what those Equalists men talked earlier about where Amon placed mom and what he is planning next. Plus, those night guards aren't as vigilant as you think."

Kun's face broke into a knowing smile, as he finally understood what his older sister was plotting.

"Now I see what you did there. You're good!"

"And don't you forget that," appointed Mika. "Okay, let's go."

Mika and Kun headed towards the northern part of the island, reaching towards another temple. However, the prison wasn't in the attic this time since this temple had an underground built-in prison instead.

"You sure this is where they have her?" asked Kun.

Both earthbenders hid behind one of the abandoned air bison stalls before watching the night guards closely.

"Get ready. You're up," instructed Mika to her brother as they positioned their arms in preparation. "Go."

Kun came up from behind his sister and was the first one to step out in order to face the three night guards. Their masked faces spotted the earthbender and pointed at him before running towards Kun. With his arms in placed, Kun took a deep breath before stomping his left foot to the earth ground, pieces where extracted up that had the earthbender swing and kicked them towards the night guards. One by one, the pieces of earth that Kun throw towards them were small enough to capture their wrists and send them flying back towards the temple. Soon enough all three Equalists guards were trapped against the outer wall of the temple with earth-made chains on their wrists and ankles.

Mika came out of the bush from hiding and went to join her brother.

"I think you should do the honors, sis," said Kun bowing his head and waving his hands to direct her to three guards.

The night guards were shaking scarcely, not knowing what was going to happen to them in the hands of two of the best earthbenders in the city.

Mika stepped forwards before positioning her feet apart and swinging her arms in front that each Equalist shut their eyes in fear when they heard metal cables being released out. But the metal cables had only wrapped the three guards around on their torsos before Kun bended them out of the earth-made chains. The guards were dropped on their bottoms to the ground with the metal cable tied secure around them.

Mika bent her knees down to level with one of the guards before she went to grab the mask and take it off the man's head. Fear embedded the man's eyes when he saw the officer, his teeth clacking soundly.

"Is this the place where Amon is keeping his prisoners?" asked Mika.

"A-As far as we k-know, y-yes," answered the man.

"How many prisoners are in there?" asked the metalbender.

"Three more were brought in today, so there are about eleven."

"Eleven?" said Kun perplexed by the thought of Amon keeping more innocent people down there.

"Y-yes," responded the man.

Mika stood up and looked at her brother. "We're getting every single one of them out of there. They're probably mom's missing officers too."

Kun nodded his head in understanding, since there was no way that Amon was going to get away with this.

The two siblings took to moving on and heading inside yet again another temple, only this time they reached to a basement door on the ground level of the building. Both of them had their arms in position in case any more guards would pop up in front of them through the door. Kun faced the opposite direction towards the way they came from as Mika looked at the basement door and bent it open. They entered inside the lower levels of the ground, heading for the stairs into the large room with barely any lighting. Both earthbenders had trouble visually seeing where they were going, so they dragged their feet feeling slowly to the ground and felt the movements from underneath.

It was quiet. The air was silent and felt a cool breeze passed by them as soon as they got to the prisons.

"Hello?" said a weak voice.

Mika and Kun looked at one another in question before walking towards the voice. What they saw were four metalbending officers with dreary faces.

"Officer Mika," said one of the male officers.

"We are so happy to see you," cried another.

Mika lowered her arms to the side and placed her right on one of the bars.

"Its too late, its it?" responded Mika with a crestfallen look. "That monster took all of your bending away, didn't he? I am so sorry."

All four officers lost their momentary excitement once they heard this and couldn't help but stay quiet with those desolated look on their faces.

Mika hadn't realized that Kun walked down to the end of the hall where the last prison cell stood. And it was the only one that was made out of strict platinum. She first excused herself from her fellow officers before walking over to end of the hall as well.

But Mika noticed straight away who had been placed inside that prison when she saw how unmoved Kun was, his eyes looked away with an upsetting reaction. The familiar figure that they both saw in the near darkness of the room was their mother. She looked crushed and broken, but not externally from the outside; Lin was broken down internally from losing a huge part of herself. They were just as too late to save the officers, as they were to save their mom.

"Mom," whispered Mika softly before kneeling down as she held onto the platinum bars tightly.

There sat Lin, almost the same with the same dreary and sorrowful posture as they found Tarrlok. But when Lin's sad green eyes looked up to meet with her eldest daughter's, she managed to gently smile a little in a relieved way at just the sight of seeing her two children alive and okay.

 **Aw Lin :'( Mika and Kun are upset that their mom's bending was taken away, but thankfully Lin now knows that they are okay and that she is okay! Please leave any Reviews and let me know your thoughts about this chapter! Until next time with the final chapter of Book 1!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AHHH! I am dearly, tremendously, devastatingly SORRY once again for what I am about to say... :/ So my dear readers, it looks like Fighting On is actually going to be a FIVE-PART-CHAPTER. And believe me when I say this... I mean it this time! Mainly because I officially finished the entire Book One chapters and looks like there is going to be a fifth Fighting On and it will be POSTED UP by next week :) The more the merrier, right?**

 **Anyway! Please forgive me for stating that this was going to be the final chapter, because now there's ONE more chapter before the final end to Book One! Hopefully this chapter update will make you happy at least! Thank you so so so much for your wonderful reviews, and I hope to read MORE of them! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. Except the obvious characters that are NOT on the ATLA and LOK series.**

Fighting On Part IV

It's been almost an hour since the two earthbending siblings found their mother underground behind bars, and quite frankly, they needed to think of a way to get everyone down here out before more night guards start speculate what's going on.

Mika and Kun were able to metalbend the other prison cell doors open since they were not made out of platinum to get the other officers out, but with the exception of their mother. Amon must've replaced this last metal prison cell with platinum in order to lure in the siblings to come find Lin. But what if they were all able to make it out of here in time? If they wanted to get out of here in time then they would have to move quick and get off the island to reach the avatar.

"Are you okay, mom? Did they harm you in any way? I'll take down anyone who hurt you," proclaimed Kun by lifting a clenched fist in emphasis to his words.

"I'm okay, son," responded Lin softly.

The chief tried getting up to her feet, but felt entirely weak to do so. However, when she realized that she couldn't continue believing that she was feeble or fragile just because her bending was gone, because she wanted to prove to her children that she was still that strong, unstoppable, and unyielding officers that they always saw in her.

So for a second try, Lin struggled a bit to get to her feet from the ground, but was finally able to do so this time and walked over to reach for the cold cell bars.

"What does it feel like?" asked Mika almost quietly to her mother.

Lin's green eyes casted between both of her kids before she took a deep breath and replied, "Its like a huge piece from inside of you has been taken out and all is left is emptiness." Mika and Kun lowered their heads down, trying not to imagine what that must feel like because it seemed unbearable for them to have their bending taken away like that.

"We're so sorry, mom," said Mika gently.

"No, no… I think the worst part from all of this was not knowing whether the both of you were all right, because it devastated me when Amon tried getting inside my head before taking away my bending by saying that the two of you were under his watch now," explained Lin. Mika and Kun looked at their mom with sudden shock by how Amon played her the way he did, and it caused the both of them to boil anger for this madman even more than before. "But I am truly relieved that you both are here and okay. That's all that really matters to me."

Lin's extracted her arms out through the bars and in front Mika and Kun. The two siblings immediately placed their hand on their mother's and held it, giving a compassionate smile to her as well.

"Besides, I should've known better that there was no way that madman would get to you without a severe fight from both of you."

The three of them chuckled lightheartedly altogether and felt all estranged tension and sadness being lifted off from the atmosphere when Mika and Kun saw a genuine smile spread across their mother's face and a small laughter come out of her too.

"We need to figure a way to get you out of here, mom," said Kun once their little moment ended.

Lin nodded before taking a step back to examine the platinum prison bars surrounding her, and it was something she hasn't really done in the past twenty-four hours or so that's she been caged in here. Mika began pondering over ways to get the chief out, and one idea has stuck out. But this idea required the officers to play along to the part as well.

"I have an idea," said the metalbender before turning towards the group of officers that stood together at the other side of the room and caught the female officer's eyes. "We're going to need everyone's help too."

* * *

Silence emanated throughout the entire cold and dark hallway as the sound of haste footsteps filled the quietness. There was no sight for the airbenders to see while having a blindfold placed over their eyes. And for Rohan, he didn't think he could take much more this treatment of imprisonment. The young airbender despised the concept of detaining those who were innocent, especially when he had no control over trying to set the situation straight. Rohan couldn't help but also believe that these Equalists men and Amon needed a taste of their own medicine.

"Let me go!" demanded Rohan as he struggled with the chains locked around his arms. But two Equalists had orders to follow, and they had to replace the rope with chains. However, they didn't think it'd be this hard with having to deal with a difficult airbender.

"Stop struggling, kid!" commanded one of the Equalists.

But the two men couldn't maintain Rohan's struggle to release out of their control and before they knew it, the airbender had managed to escape out of their clutches. Rohan took a deep breath before blowing out a high velocity of air towards the men.

"Hey! We need backup over here!" yelled one of the Equalist guards to the others.

Even though Rohan had the blindfold covering his eyes still, it was not as difficult for him to sense every movement through the earth with his feet just the way his mother always taught them.

He needed to find the rest of his family. But where could they be? If he was the first one to enter this unknown facility, then the rest of everyone else should've followed along too.

More footsteps were heard from the other end of the hallway, and Rohan could easily detect the rapid movements coming straight for him.

"Retrieve the prisoner!" ordered one of the men.

"Uh oh," said Rohan before running the opposite way from where he heard heavy footsteps.

The airbender tried with all the little strength he had in him to move his feet. But just when Rohan looked right over his shoulder, a couple of more Equalists were reaching him. He was able to evade some of them even with his tied up arms, but it wasn't enough for him to get out of their clutches again.

It wasn't until six men mounted over the airbender, holding him down by the neck and shoulders to make sure that he wouldn't be able to move.

This left the airbender unmovable once the Equalists men pressed him down to his knees in front of one Equalist that had taken out two electric shockers.

Rohan gritted his teeth at the amount of physical suppression that overpowered him. "What are you going to do? Take my bending away," said Rohan with a raised voice.

The Equalist that had the electric shockers narrowed his eyes down to the airbender and said, "I'd say you shut your mouth before I…"

Suddenly another member came up from behind the armed Equalist and signaled him to put down the electric weapons.

"Enough," commanded the other member. "Amon wants all four of them ready for tomorrow. So finish the job with this one already."

* * *

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?"

"Commander Bumi, second division of the United Forces," addressed Prince Iroh.

All eyes turned to Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation before the avatar realized whom the man was that Prince Iroh had just mentioned.

"Tenzin's brother?" inquired Korra.

"Yes," replied the prince. "Bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet."

"Ready sir!" announced the enthusiastic telegrapher.

Prince Iroh nodded his head before delivering his message vocally to the telegrapher. "Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft, retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear."

"Done!"

For a moment, the Fire Nation prince thought about the ongoing progress the other United Forces fleet was doing and if their safety protection was a success.

"I would also like to wire another message to General Haruki," said Prince Iroh.

The watertribe native once again looked at the prince when the name rung through her memory. "Isn't that Bumi's son?"

However, Korra's friend hadn't known who these people were given that neither of the three of them had met these generals and commanders before. So they tried following along with what the prince and the avatar were discussing.

Prince Iroh nodded his head in response before further explaining to the rest of everyone who he and the avatar were referring to. "Yes. Certainly not as wild as his father, but he is a very coordinated general and was put in charge to keep the airbenders under safe protection from Amon."

"Round two! Let's do this sir!" said the telegrapher.

* * *

"This has to be done right in order for this to work," said Mika. Each of the officers were huddled up in a small circle with the young female officer, their facial expressions showing confidence and determination for this escape plan to go as smoothly as possible.

"Everyone get into position," warned Kun from the entrance. The earthbender stood by the busted door to keep watch for any signs of more night guards, given that by now these guards would notice something was out of the ordinary after seeing their other fellow guards tied up outside the temple. "We have some visitors coming our way."

"You ready, chief?" asked Mika before getting into position as well.

Lin nodded her head with a reassuring smile over to her eldest daughter before stepping back into the prison cell.

In that moment, the complete and utter silence had fallen back into the prison room once everyone quieted down in their respective places. The metalbending officers were back in their prison cells and the two siblings were hidden behind the shadows of the darken room.

The only thing that Mika was able to hear was her own breathing as she stayed still in place without moving a single part of her body just yet. During these kind of suspenseful moments, the metalbender was capable of handling a dwelling patience like this before the attack after countless experiences of past arrests. She was highly trained for this type of situation, but the outcome may yet be a different one if this escape plan didn't work as well as they thought.

"Down here!" said a voice before footsteps echoed through the room.

"Keep an eye out, we have two earthbenders on the loose," instructed another voice.

Kun kept himself low behind a crate of boxes in the corner, shutting away from the incoming figures that have entered the room. He couldn't visually see where his sister was, but he could still sense the movements through seismic abilities.

"Check on every prisoner," ordered one of the Equalist men. "Count to make sure there are eleven."

A group of five men scanned the room before proceeding to the prison cells. Shuffling of weapons had been heard by the two earthbenders once they saw that two men went to check on their mother's prison cell.

Mika took another deep breath while she faced the wall in the hidden shadows from one where she was positioned.

"That's strange," announced an Equalist. "Seems like there's twelve prisoners."

"There should only be eleven as of today," corrected another.

The female officer closed her eyes as her hands clenched in preparation when one of the Equalists took out what sounded like the keys to unlock the prison cell. The sound jingles which meant there was more than one key, and from that moment the metalbender's eyes opened with a burst of energy surging through her.

"You there," called an Equalist. "Turn around and step forward."

No response.

"Hey! We order you to face forward," commanded another Equalist.

Mika's clenched fists had then loosened a bit before she stood up from kneeling down and slowly began to turn away from the wall. The metalbender was positioned inside one of the prison cells all by herself, but it caught the attention from one of the Equalists how suspicious she, or rather this "prisoner," hid in the far corner of the cell. And that's exactly what she wanted them to think before the officer abruptly bended a metal cable towards the two men in front of the prison bars.

"They're inside the prison room!" warned another Equalist. But soon enough Kun came out of the shadows and swung his arms forward, sending sharp pieces of boulder rocks flying directly towards the Equalists men.

A battle had just begun once Kun ran to the prison cells to free the officers again and metalbend the prison bars open for his older sister to get out. The element of surprise attack seemed to have caused an expected stir among the Amon's henchmen. But the one henchman that the two earthbenders needed was the one who had the keys to the prison cells.

"Son, look out!" warned Lin from the platinum prison bars. Kun reacted by instinctively shifting his body over the attacker, and stomped his left foot to lift the earth underneath them as the attack sink down into it.

Mika defeated a few of the men before finding the one Equalist that had the keys dangling from his waist belt. The officer bended more metal cables out and tied the men against the prison bars so that they had no way of access to try and capture them; the less in number of guards there were, the better they were able to defeat them. Mika went straight for the keys, but didn't expect to see surprise attack from an Equalist with an electric shocker. It seemed almost unreachable to capture those keys, but Mika was never one to give in so easily once she maneuvered away from every strike the attacker kept thrashing out to her.

Kun was cautious enough to remember to not earthbend from the terrain walls or ceiling since they were all still technically underground, which meant that bending earth from that part would affect the foundation down here. So instead the earthbender bended out the ground and sent boulders of rock towards the attacking guards. Just as Kun spotted the main Equalist, he managed to get away from the current attacker by rolling down and over and reaching for the visible dangling keys. The male earthbender swiftly rolled back onto his feet only find three more attacking Equalists surrounding right in front of him, causing Kun to retract his right arm and swinging it forward with a piece of rock boulder going towards one of them. Except the other two took out the electrical sticks that lit up from high voltage, making the earthbender to have no other choice but to bend the section part of the ceiling where the two attackers stood down onto them.

Kun knew that wasn't the best idea since the ceiling was prepared to soon collapse in minutes on top of everyone in this room. The earthbender had managed to get the keys and held them tightly.

"Everyone out! The ceiling's just about going to collapse!" instructed Kun to the fellow male officers. Most of the Equalists guards heard this and came to realize that the crackling and shaking sounds coming from above their heads was what caused them to also evacuate from the room. The male earthbender quickly ran across the prison room and reached the platinum prison cell and handed the keys to Mika.

More pieces of the feeble ceiling came down, leaving the entrance to already be barricaded. Mika tried out almost every key from the key chain and finally was able to unlock the platinum prison lock open for their mother to get out. Both siblings each grabbed ahold of their mother's arm for support and quickly made their way for the blocked entrance. More pieces fell around them before the siblings used teamwork and bended the big rock boulder into split pieces to successfully get out of the collapsing room.

* * *

Radiating light slowly started to glow over the waking a pair of turquoise eyes up, and the restful breathing suddenly quickening in anxiousness; only to realize that the male earthbender had gotten up to fast to feel a slight headache that soon vanished when he relaxed again.

Mika looked over to her brother and saw that he was now awake and said, "We're fine, don't worry." She had to reassure the abruptly fear that jolted from her brother's awaking when concern had drained his face up.

It was morning already, and the group of officers had also just about awakened. Mika couldn't help but be the first one to have woken up an hour before everyone else, even her mother, since she had a lot in her mind; especially while hiding on the island of not only her own home, but the current headquarters of Amon and his henchmen. After the escape late last night, the group migrated across the island and decided to hid beneath the lower levels of the island where water stream had been. Thankfully, there weren't any Equalists looking after them for now.

While the officers had rested last night, Lin told her two children about what happened to her and to other benders that Amon had taken the bendings away from. It was rather horrifying and incredulous to the two siblings what this man has done, and they both wanted to put in to this once and for all. They just hoped that Korra was able to do this, and they did have much faith in the avatar; however, they were also willingly to help her out no matter what it takes.

Suddenly, Mika and Kun quickly got to their feet as soon as they heard something.

"What are you two doing here?" asked a suspicious voice from a small distance.

The two earth benders were examining what was happening, and what they saw were three Equalists conversing with one another.

Kun raised a balled fist in front of him, ready to get out there and strike at them until…

"Hold on," whispered Mika as she continued to overhear the conversation.

"Uhh… We were transferred," responded one of the three masked Equalists.

"Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra secure at the arena today," instructed the mustache faced Equalist.

"The arena? For what?" inquired the same voice from the first response.

"The rally. You should've been briefed about this."

"We'll be there, sir," assured the third masked Equalist with a salute before the mustached faced one started walking in the opposite way from them. "I know another way in."

Mika furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion of the conversation that the three of them had. Something felt a little off and unusual.

However, the metalbender saw that the two masked Equalists were going into a different direction from the mustache faced one, and the direction they were heading was over towards their temporary hideout.

"Come on," signaled Mika.

"Now she decides to go," remarked Kun sarcastically before following behind his sister.

The two earthbenders jumped out into the platform and sprint towards the two masked Equalists with fast throwing rock boulders goings towards the enemies.

"Watch out!" warned one of the masked Equalist. Both of the "enemies" instinctively reacted to the boulders by counteracting the strikes with firebending and earthbending from the two. Both siblings witnessed this stepped further out to expose themselves to the "enemies" and saw that there was no more attack after that.

"Mika? Kun?" inquired one of the two masked Equalists.

But the earthbenders had kept their fighting stance up in case there would be a surprise hit from the two Equalists. Not until, the masks were taken off at the same time that the siblings dropped both of their hands down, and saw that the two Equalists had been Mako and Korra in disguise.

"Korra?" said Mika.

 **Oh hey, another cliffhanger... but Don't you Worry! It'll all come together with the next and final chapter! Until next week! REVIEWS? :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Check it out! I finally… FINALLY finished the 5-part-chapter to Fighting On, and I have to say I am tremendously proud of this chapter so very much :') Maybe it also has to do with the fact that this is the last chapter to Book One too!**

 **But anyway, just a small disclaimer: This chapter is super Impacted, meaning there is A LOT of events happening all at once here… I hope no one gets confused after reading this? But we've all seen the episodes of Book One and you know what happens, but just imagine the twists I put into it happening when Tenzin and Lin's children play into this and how they would react to the events of the situation. Now I had to work my way through this chapter to get some parts in from the original episodes of 11 and 12 from Book One, and then the rest of the parts are pretty much my changes in order to fit in with the storyline.**

 **So there ya go! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I had fun writing it!**

 **Also, thank you for all your alerts, favorites, and reviews! Please let me know your THOUGHTS with your amazing Reviews on how this lovely end to Book One was for you!**

 **Once again, ENJOY!**

 **I own nothing except I do own the obvious characters that are NOT in ATLA and LOK.**

Fighting On Part V

"Mika? Kun?" inquired one of the two masked Equalists.

But the earthbenders had kept their fighting stance up in case there would be a surprise hit from the two Equalists. Not until, the masks were taken off at the same time that the siblings dropped both of their hands down, and saw that the two Equalists had been Mako and Korra in disguise.

"Korra?" inquired Mika.

The four of them walked towards each other and finally reunited again.

"You guys are okay!" replied Korra with an alleviating smile.

"We're sorry about that. We thought you were Equalists," explained Kun as he scratched the back of his head innocently.

"Well, technically you weren't wrong to strike on us for disguising as one," said Mako with a small chuckle.

The four of them were then updating about the ongoing events happening on the island and Republic City by the results of Amon's own doings. Korra informed the two siblings that she and her friends have been hiding out underground with the rest of the innocent people that disagree with Amon for past few days before the arrival of Prince Iroh's fleet. The earthbenders also informed the avatar about what had happened after the airship ambush on the island and how the airbenders had to get away to safety. Once Korra was informed about the prisoners escaping and that Lin was included in having her bending taken away by Amon, the avatar was sadly astonished by it.

Mako also filled the siblings in about why they were here disguised as Equalists and are trying to stop Amon as soon as possible, which meant they were going to attend the rally that he was going to have today.

"Looks like we better get you two out of here," stated Korra in concern.

"No," responded Mika. "You and Mako need to continue your mission to find Amon. Kun and I will get mom and the rest of the officers off the island."

"Right," agreed Kun. "We also suggest that you and Mako should go to the temple up there and reach the top attic room. There's someone we think you need to see, Korra."

The avatar nodded her head in understanding before saying, "Are you sure you don't need us to help?"

Mika gave an assuring nod. "We'll manage. You guys go on."

"Good luck," said Kun.

"You too," said Korra.

After retrieving the group of officers and the chief of police, Mika and Kun were able to use Korra and Mako's idea and wait out long enough to get a hold of a few Equalists and their uniform to disguise the officers and Lin as the enemies. They accessed a small motorboat with the help of the disguise, and we were ready to go.

Before Lin got on the boat, she stood before her two children and eyed them both individually.

"You two go on and help Korra, we'll take it from here," said Lin as she put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"But we need to get you and the others off the island," countered Mika to her mother.

Lin shook her head to the side and with a small smile said, "You were always capable of handling on your own just as any competent police officer, Mika. There are dangerous risks that we take each and every day, and I want you to know that you are able to do this because I understand now that this is what you are meant for," said Lin. "Help defeat Amon and win back our city."

"You were right to protect us, mom," said Mika with a small smile as well. "We'll be back soon." The three of them gathered into a brief group hug, to which they all knew didn't mean it was a goodbye one because they were going to be return soon.

"Every last one of us will be together again," concluded Kun promising that their family will all be reunited again. As they pulled away and saw their mother join the rest of the officers on the motorboat, both siblings gave the chief a small smile and wave goodbye.

"I love you both," said Lin. "Be safe." And that's when the boat took off on the water, away from the two siblings, away from the Air Temple Island, and towards Republic City.

* * *

"Thank you all for joining me on this historical occasion." A huge wave of an uproar of applauses, whistles, and cheers had burst throughout the entire arena. Crowds and crowds are nonbenders were gathered up to see their movement leader standing on center stage. "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

From the view of the stage, Mako and Korra where carefully watching Amon from the upper level, away from the crowd and the people that would get suspicious of them. Just moments before the rally, Korra was joined by Mika and Kun on her mission to stop the Equalist leader. And the four of them managed to plan out what they were going to do and how they were going to take down Amon. Due to Kun's suggestion, Mako and Korra had been able to pay a little visit to Councilman Tarrok and heard what he had to say about who Amon really was. Korra informed the two earthbending siblings about Amon's true identity and from then on they had formulated their plan to expose him and take him down.

"That's a lie, Amon! Or should I call you Noatak," said Korra as she pointed towards the Equalist leader. The crowd below all gasped in surprise by seeing the avatar present here at the rally.

"You wanna take them out?" whispered one of Amon's main henchmen.

"No," replied Amon. "Everyone calm down…"

While the interaction between the avatar and Amon kept going on, just beyond the large crowd of people there blended in two earthbenders. Mika and Kun managed to go unnoticed by anyone when they entered the arena and gathered up for Amon's appearance. The two of them were standing near in front of the stage, blending right in with the crowd for anyone to not recognize them really. Where they stood was well enough for Mako and Korra to find them easily through the crowd of people.

"I'm telling you! He's a waterbender!" said Korra to the audience. However, the people only responded with displeasing yells and shouts to the avatar, clearly not trusting a word that she told them. The watertribe native turned to Mako and said, "They don't believe me. It didn't work."

"We said what we had to. Let's get out of here," said the firebender as he placed his hand on Korra's shoulder to direct to the exit.

Suddenly in that moment, Amon's voice came up again and this time it had caught Korra's complete attention. "I wouldn't leave yet, avatar. You'll miss the main event."

There was a sound of a machine pulling up that came directly from the stage, leaving the crowd of people to also in shock at what they saw. Up on stage, four familiar airbenders were individually tied up in chains against a pillar like structure all next to each other with a cloth tied around their mouths. Light casted over them as the four airbenders adjusted their eyes after being elevated up from beneath the stage, and an echoic sound of varies voices filled their ears. Tenzin, Sonam, Rohan, and Jinora looked up, purposedly exposed right in front of everyone by Amon.

"Oh no…" whispered Mika with wide eyes. From the crowd, both earthbenders couldn't believe what they saw on stage because this was something that neither of them expected to happen. They felt like as if all the blood in their bodies had drained out from the sight if seeing their father and three siblings being held against their will by this preposterous Equalist leader. Although the initial shock had override the earthbenders, anger came right after when they looked back at the man who was most responsible for doing this.

"No… They got away. We saw them get away," said Korra as she was equally astounded by what she saw.

"He has them tied up!" muttered Kun angrily low under his breath. The earthbender's clenched his fists extremely tight and his breathing became heavy, another step forward and Kun would've earthbended the stage in half. However, the male earthbender felt a hand on his shoulder, practically stopping him from storming off and attacking a room filled with innocent non-benders and dangerous ones that were armed, even though that's exactly what they planned to do now.

"Wait for her signal," ordered Mika just for her brother to hear.

Amon raised his hands up in the air, almost in a dramatic motion before saying, "Tonight, I rid the world of airbending… Forever."

"Amon! Let them go!" shouted Korra from the railings.

This time the Equalist leader had his hands placed behind his back as he looked directly towards the avatar, and then making his way over to where Tenzin stood. "You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me."

"He's trying to bait you," whispered Mako with a hand on her shoulder.

But Korra immediately shook it right off and said, "I don't care! We have to save them!"

"The avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess," said Amon has he finally reached towards Tenzin. The older airbender looked over to his side at his three children with a timid expression filling in his eyes, to which Rohan was unable to stay calm like his brother and sister. Rohan only kept trying to erratically move his shoulders and arms and legs to release from its restraining tie.

Korra couldn't take it; she couldn't waste another second once Amon's hands were going to reach onto Tenzin. Mako's eyes widened before he struck Amon with a surprise attack of lightening.

"Now!" signaled the avatar to the crowd, but it was really made out to notify the two siblings.

Mika and Kun reacted in an instant response as soon as they heard Korra signal them, and the two of them took off the little disguise that they had that left the people standing around the siblings gasp and all step back. The earthbenders got into their stance within seconds before striking the stage with earthly rocks and metal cables. And while this happened, Korra and Mako also made their way to the stage by sprinting with the help of their firebending.

Mika's metal cables wrapped around a few Equalist guards that were armed with weapons as she landed on the stage with the assistance of her brother bending a rock up from the ground to give her the extra lift advantage.

Korra and Mako quickly joined the two earthbenders on stage and covered for them so that Mika was able to slice the metal chains right off from her father's wrists. Kun defeated another armed guard before heading over to help his sister with the chains, and swung his hands in a downward motion to release Jinora and Rohan out while Mika finished getting Sonam out.

"I am so relieved to see that you two are okay," said Tenzin to his eldest daughter. The older airbender spotted Amon easily dodging every firebending hit that Korra and Mako struck, so he quickly run over to make a strike over to the Equalist leader that finally did the trick. Amon didn't see the hard blast of air current hitting directly towards him, and to which he had fallen backwards off of the stage. "Where is your mother?" Tenzin's concerned eyes were filled with questions that needed to be desperately answered.

"She's safe," assured Mika. "Where is Haruki and his crewmen?"

"In prison," responded Tenzin.

"Time for some pay back now," stated Rohan with determination surging through him.

"No time. Amon is getting away," pointed out Sonam over towards the figure running for the exit door.

"This ends now," pledged Rohan.

"This way!" said Korra leading the direction to where the Equalist leader would be heading. Mako and Kun covered for all of them while following up behind the group when they entered into the hallway.

"Amon could be anywhere in the arena," stated Jinora.

"Tenzin, you need to get out of here with the three of them," said Korra as she included the three airbenders.

Rohan stepped in while shaking his head, "No way. After everything that madman put us through, I'm not leaving without a fight."

"We're here to rescue the four of you and to get you guys out of here now," said Mika.

"He's still going after Korra. And we are willing to help," said Rohan to his sister.

"All right, we'll split up to find Amon then," settled Korra.

"I'll go with dad and the rest to find Haruki," said Mika. "Kun can help you and Mako."

"At least let me help out and go with Korra," suggested Rohan.

Mika looked with uncertainty over to her father before Tenzin gave a single nod to his son. "You may go, son. But please be careful."

"Will do, you have my word," said Rohan.

Mika then looked over to her younger brother with fretful eyes until Rohan gave her a reassuring nod, as if telling her that he would be okay. She had to give him more credit for the amount of resilience this young airbender carried within; and for that she was most impressed with.

* * *

Rohan stayed close by with the rest until the moment the four of them all heard a sound of hasty footsteps coming from behind them.

"He's coming down from that way towards our direction," warned Kun. The earthbender was able to feel the footsteps vibrate beneath his own feet through his seismic abilities.

Mako directs them to a close by room, knowing very well that Amon was right on their tail. Just as they rushed in to enter the room, Kun ran behind his younger brother to quickly go hide under the stairway; as Mako and Korra hid behind the crates of boxes before the doors reopened minutes later.

Kun made sure to keep his brother under his wing, and as far away from that madman as possible. The last thing the earthbender would ever want to happen is Amon to get his hands on Rohan. He knew that Korra was vigilant enough to handle herself against him since she shows no fear of Amon. However, Kun was responsible for keeping Rohan out of severe danger since his brother tended to do the most arbitrary thing that would put him in grave jeopardy.

Suddenly Kun and Rohan saw from a few feet away that Mako started to strike with fire punches at Amon after Korra had been bloodbended out from her hiding spot.

"We have to help them!" whispered Rohan to his brother before he came around Kun. "No, I'm not gonna let you get your bending taken away, Ro," said Kun, stopping his younger brother from leaving. Then the two brothers heard struggling come from Korra and Mako being bloodbended, and at that moment Kun was ready to head out there and stop Amon. "Stay down."

And then Kun left Rohan where he was to cautiously make his way from around the other crates. Amon had thrown Mako down to the ground on the side before the Equalist leader could have Korra in place to take away her bending. Kun reacted fast by looking at the metal railings above him and raised his hands before swinging them down towards the masked man. Once the metal railings became enough of a good distraction, Kun ran out and stomped his foot to shake the ground into a crack towards Amon. Mako and Korra were then released out of Amon's control and they all moved to always throw their own punches in. However, Amon didn't restrain as soon as he caught his footing again.

Kun doesn't hesitate to react when he ran out there to metalbend pipes towards Amon to keep him off the grid on attacking anyone else. But the masked man was able to counteract most of the hits until he bloodbended Mako and Korra again, and this time even Kun.

The earthbender soon groans out of pain he has never felt before, and to not having the control of his own body either. Kun tried to break free when Amon made him forcefully move his feet to walk in his direction.

"Looks as if I may be taking another talented earthbender's abilities away," said Amon maliciously to Kun.

"No!" yelled Korra. The avatar struggling to break away from Amon's control over all of them, but unsuccessfully couldn't when the pain increased. However, Korra managed to feel like she was getting back into her own control of her movements. Amon reacted to when Korra tried retaliating under his control, and decided it was best to go for what he mainly sought out to do. And that was to take the avatar's bending away for good.

Kun and Mako looked with wide eyes as Amon brought Korra in front of him, both men tried their hardest to break away from the bloodbender's sustain control; not to mention, with Rohan still presently there watching it all.

The airbender couldn't hold out any longer because Amon had just taken Korra's bending away. There was absolutely no way that he could attempt to lay low anymore if it meant witnessing Amon's defeat on Korra.

With lightly feet movements, Rohan was close enough to aim an air current towards Amon, but little did the airbender know, Mako had spotted him with an apprehension expression on his face. The firebender didn't tried signaling with his eyes when Rohan looked at him, telling the airbender to retrieve and find the rest for help.

But Rohan only gave Mako a nod, saying that he needed to do this and stop this madman in any way that he can. Suddenly, a ferociously strong air current was aimed towards Amon, allowing Mako and Kun to regain control and to get back on their feet. Amon fell to the ground due to the unexpected attack, Rohan kept his arms in a defensive position as he circled around on the platform. Mako sprinted to Korra before carrying her into his arms then heading towards exit, along with Kun and Rohan.

Once the four of them made it out through the double doors, they headed down the hallway in the direction they came from earlier.

Another groan of pain came from both the two brothers when they suddenly fell to the ground behind Mako and Korra. The firebender turned around and before he could spot the man, Mako was already being bloodbended to the ground as well.

"We have yet another talented bender, and this time its the escaped airbender," said Amon before approaching to Rohan. Korra felt weak from having her bending taken away, but once she heard Amon's voice again, there was no way she was going to let him take an airbender's bending away.

Rohan groaned out of pain again when Amon bloodbended him facing the masked man in front of him before going to place his hands on the young airbender's forehead.

"Get away from him!" yelled Korra trying to resist Amon's control. "No!" As soon as Korra saw the bloodbender's hands closing in, she quickly sprung out of the restrain control and got to feet to slam a closed fist hand to the hand. At that moment, a quake of air current was released that it aimed straight for Amon, who was thrown to the ground away from Rohan.

All eyes landed on the watertribe native when they witnessed Amon's body flying all the way down to the other side of the hallway. Even Korra couldn't believe what had just happened when she looked at her hands in surprise.

"I… I can airbend?" said the avatar in disbelief before looking determinedly at the madman across the hallway. "I can airbend!" Amon got up to his feet, as he too looked astonished by what the avatar had just done.

"Impossible," muttered the masked man.

Korra continued to throw a few more unruly air punches towards Amon, until the masked man impacted through the glass window at the end of the hallway. The collision caused the Equalist leader to fall out from the window and submerged into the water down below the arena. Rohan had gotten to his feet and couldn't believe what he saw because the airbender was watching everything in awe.

"You can airbend!" exclaimed Rohan when to walked over to Korra.

Once Mako and Kun joined the other two, they all walked over to the broken glass window where Equalist supporters began to uproar against the avatar for bringing down their leader. However, an outburst sound of water came out that lead everyone to look and found Amon waterbending himself up from nearing drowning and then being exposed to the gasping audience in front of him.

"Its true!" said a voice

"The avatar was telling the truth!" exclaimed another voice.

"He's a waterbender!" cried different voice.

Amon, or rather, Noatak had now been exposed and before Mako could throw another fire hit to him, the waterbender disappeared into the distance.

Korra's defeated expression increased when Amon had successfully gotten away, but then everyone below all cheered and applauded to the avatar for saving them.

"Nice work, avatar," said Kun with a small smile and a hand on Korra's shoulder.

Mako and Korra embraced into a hug before Kun and Rohan heard footsteps approaching behind, finding Mika and the rest of their family safely there.

* * *

Healers came in and out of the small recovery room, with results that had only ended up being the same as the previous one in the last hour. Nothing they could do seemed to have worked for the chief of police, not a single progress has been made in the last twenty-four hours. There were no signs on reviving the chief's earthbending, and hopefully the outcome would come out differently for Korra when Katara was finished with healing session with the avatar.

"Lin," spoke a familiar gentle voice. From across the room, the former earthbender's eyes captured the recognizable figure standing by the entrance. She could clearly make out the worried features embedded across her husband's face, and the look of relief that had settle in when he slowly extracted his breathing.

For some reason, Lin couldn't bring herself to face Tenzin at this moment of adversity after what she's been through in the last seventy-two hours. So she turned away and closed her eyes, trying to take all of this in without having to feel upcoming tears fill her green eyes.

"Don't take pity on me, you know I won't stand for any of that," stated the former earthbender finally, feeling her voice break a little. "I did what I had to do to save you and the kids."

Tenzin felt as if he had been restrained from moving forward to get across the room and reach for the one person that has been racing through his mind for the last three days. His mind couldn't stop thinking about how his wife was doing and if she was ever going to make it through this okay. But as soon as he saw her the moment the airbender entered the recovery room, all kinds of worry dissipated away when his eyes witnessed the unharmed presence of Lin.

The airbending master was still standing by the entrance before finding his footing and the words to finally get out in response to his wife's earlier remark.

"Forgive me for what I am about to say," began Tenzin gently as he took tentative steps to reach across the room. "But what you did had to be the most irrational, senseless, unwise thing you have ever done… And yet the single most bravest thing too." Lin's eyes suddenly opened and lit straight up into direction where her husband was.

His palette blue eyes were just as glossy as her green ones when the airbender finally stood over the former earthbender.

"I would never take pity on you, Lin, you know that," said Tenzin sincerely. The airbending master slowly settled one knee down in order to adjust into the same level that his wife was as she down with her arms loosely crossed in front of her. At first, Tenzin dared to not place a hand on her unless his wife openly permitted it, so he patiently waited and stayed in place before her. However, he refused to hold back the next three words that soon spoke out in the most earnest tone. "I love you."

The chief of police kept her gaze fixed onto Tenzin before her crossed arms finally slipped out and reached for her husband, who immediately responded in return. Lin raised her right hand to rest it just above the side of the airbender's face, studying every familiar feature written all over him and the traces of the blue arrow on his forehead. She simply couldn't imagine her life without this man; they've been through so much in the many years that they've been together.

"I love you, too," replied Lin in an equally earnest tone.

At this point, the small amount of space between them seemed unbearable that neither of them couldn't help but bring one another close. Tenzin straightened his posture to endure more into the proximity; while Lin was the one to initiate the first move when she placed her arms around her husband's neck to bring their faces closer until their foreheads pressed against each other's. Soon enough their eyes drifted shut as their lips brushed ever so slightly before they solidified into, what felt like, a long awaiting kiss.

They held each other in a secure matter as Tenzin's arms were wrapped around his wife's torso, and soon it gradually became a searing moment where the two felt as if they would refuse to be apart from each other ever again. Once they finally pulled away from their not one, but multiple kisses, Lin drew her husband into a warm hug and the two of them stayed there for what could be forever.

* * *

Tenzin could not believe his own eyes in what he had just witnessed in front of him. Up on the platform stood Korra and his wife while Lin suddenly earthbended a circle of boulder rocks around them.

Even the amazement travelled among their children when they saw that their mother could earthbend again thanks to Korra. The avatar was able to obtain all of her bending again and was given the ability to restore the bending of the ones that had lost theirs in the first place.

"Thank you." Lin's eyes lit up a little before a smile touched the corner of her mouth as she then put her hands together to respectfully bow to the avatar. Tenzin and the children joined the two up on the platform as well, giving their mother a hug or a comforting hand on her.

Tenzin walked over to Korra and looked at her honorably before saying, "I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra."

* * *

"Welcome, everyone. I would like to just say a few words before we begin," greeted Tenzin as he stood before a small crowd of people in front of him. "It has been a long time since airbenders walked among us. As they were mostly known for being nomadic and spiritual people, my father, Avatar Aang, has done all that he could to preserve its culture and traditions during his time. And traditions must continuously be passed down for future generations to come. Therefore, I would like to bring forth our newest master up here." The older airbender stepped back to allow the moving figure to come in the center and kneeled facing down towards the crowd of people sitting down before him.

Tenzin and Jinora sway their hands in sync with one another as Sonam and Korra follow along with them to airbend wind through the bells and jingles in a peaceful harmonic duet.

While wearing a yellow-orange cloak, Rohan slowly stands to face up to the people before throwing the hood over his head to expose the newly fresh blue arrow tattoos sprawn across his forehead and arms; running across his entire body, indicating an airbender's signature for mastery.

At last, he had finally made it.

A round of applause surged across the crowd of people that it echoed all around the temple they were in along with the harmony sounds of bells and jingles. There in the audience, everyone that had been close to the family had gathered for Rohan's day to celebrate another new airbending master.

Rohan smiled before the people as he saw his mother applauding with a proud smile on her face, his brother Kun whistling and cheering for him, and his older sister Mika also giving him a proud smile.

Tenzin walked over to the newest master and put a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, son."

 **Book One Fin :)**

 **See you all for Book Two!**


	17. Chapter 17

**BONUS CHAPTER… Yes, you read correctly this is a Bonus chapter! :D**

 **Once in a while I've decided to post up a bonus chapters after the ending of Book One, for example, and then I'll post another bonus chapter when Book 2 ends as well and then one after Book 3 and 4 etc, make sense?**

 **Anyway, I personally loved this bonus chapter because I thought it was fun to write a storyline that isn't related to the events from the original series of LOK… However, I lied just now because this one Is actually basically the same events from ATLA, only just the beginning half of it because I remember watching that episode with Aang and Katara (you'll know what I'm talking about after reading the chapter) and absolutely loved it. So why not do a Tenzin and Lin version?**

 **Don't worry the next bonus chapter (in the near future) will have its own events that won't be similar to the ATLA or LOK ones!**

 **Side note: Italics still means that the dialogue is from the Past. This time I won't be having the years ago flashback titles because this chapter is, after all, Tales of the Past.**

 **But just to not confuse you, Lin's storytelling to her kids is set at an age where her and Tenzin are about 14 and 15 years old. Then the other one is considered to be a memory that Tenzin and Lin have when they were around 19 and 20 years old.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the long wait! Book 2 should be posted up sometime next month!**

 **Please feel free to leave any Reviews, I'd like to hear your feedback!**

 **I own nothing and none of these characters except for the ones that are obviously NOT in the ATLA and LOK series.**

Tales of the Past

It always occurred to Jinora when was the first time that her mother and father had fallen in love. As an active reader, she tend to favor reading romance novels in her spare time and imagined if the fictional stories had it right when they finished with a happy ending. Jinora enjoyed hearing the tales that her grandmother, Katara, would share about the time of when Aang and her had fallen in love at a young age and they were certain that they were meant to be together. Truly, it was a beautiful tale that Jinora loved to hear about, unlike her older brothers who really didn't seem that intrigued about love at the time that their grandmother told them the story; except Sonam, he was considered rather to be the soft-hearted one out of his two brothers. All of the siblings would enjoy listening to their grandmother's adventure tales; however for Sonam he also enjoyed to hear the love stories because it would intrigue him just as much it did with Jinora.

Even Mika differed from her brother and sister about hearing love stories at the time, but that was long before she encountered love herself with Taro.

"How did you know you fell in love with dad? asked Jinora one late evening.

Lin looked over to her youngest daughter, not expecting to hear a question like that from her, but not really bothered by being asked about it either. They were outside on the porch, sitting on a swinging bench that moved calmly slow. It was after Jinora's meditation with two older brothers that she joined her mother on the porch when she got home earlier than usual from work, and wanted to spend of bit of time together.

Lin pondered on the question for a bit before saying, "Well, I didn't realize that I had until I was fourteen years old. But it took a while even after that for me to have acted upon my feelings."

"Really?" inquired the young airbender. "How come?"

The chief looked straight ahead over at the misty bay with the sun just about kissing the set goodbye for the day. "I guess it was because we grew up together and became the best of friends. Then when we got older, your father focused on his airbending studies and I mostly focused on metalbending school," replied Lin.

"Do you still remember the first time you and dad kissed?" asked Jinora curiously.

Lin lifted an eyebrow before chuckling softly. "That's actually an interesting story to tell…"

* * *

 _"_ _Do you know where we're going exactly?" asked Tenzin._

 _The young teenager continued to pace following right behind his best friend, and he couldn't help but feel exhausted from the blazing sun that has been hitting them for almost an hour already._

 _"_ _Not really," replied Lin with a shoulder shrug as she kept walking with determination. "But I feel a lot of movements underneath the ground. Its weird."_

 _Once Tenzin finally got up to the young female earthbender, he looked with weary eyes at her and said, "And you decided to just walk to whatever this weird thing is?" The airbender paused before thinking back to what he's heard stuff about creepy critters on how ruthless and dangerous some can be. And how he had to defend himself was a half-empty canteen and an unlit torch his mother gave him. "What if there are giant insects roaming around or something?"_

 _"_ _You need to stop believing every made up story Bumi tells you," pointed out Lin as she rolled her eyes after hearing such none sense from the boy walking by her side. "Besides, think of this as an adventure!"_

 _If there was one thing Tenzin was sure of, it was that Lin's version of an adventure always had something to do with danger._

 _"_ _When do you think my parents and your mother will get back?" asked the airbender softly._

 _Lin looked over to her best friend and this time loosened her toughened attitude and said, "Hopefully before it gets dark. Uncle Sokka couldn't have gone too far."_

 _Unfortunately Sokka had gone missing for a few hours while trying to make a trade with a few hippies, and he's been known to wander off with them since he always enjoyed their accompany. However this time he didn't return soon enough like he usually did whenever they decided to visit the area near the city of Omashu._

 _The fact that Lin not only wanted to go on her way to explore this area made Tenzin feel concerned if she went on her own, so he went along with her while his two older siblings and Lin's younger sister stayed behind with Appa._

 _"_ _Do you think he'll be okay?" said Tenzin._

 _"_ _He'll be fine. Now come on, airhead," responded Lin._

 _"_ _Are you positively sure that you're going the right way, Lin?" asked Tenzin._

 _Another half hour passed along and the young airbender was getting worried about the morning becoming to afternoon, still no sign of Sokka or anyone really._

 _"_ _Absolutely," answered Lin._

 _Tenzin looked around briskly at their surroundings and didn't realize how high up they were near the pathway on the side of the mountain._

 _"_ _We shouldn't go any farther than this, you know; otherwise we're going to end up far off lost like my mother said."_

 _"_ _Stop worrying, airhead. I know exactly where we are," said the young earthbender as she waved dismissively over her shoulders to Tenzin. "Hey, check that out over there!"_

 _Lin points to the direction that she seemed most appealed to before running towards the location. Soon enough both friends were sanding in front of a gigantic entrance to a dark tunnel._

 _Tenzin studied the tunnel's outer entrance, noticing a symbolic sign just above it. It was rather interesting for them to have found this cave-like tunnel out here._

 _"_ _We should head back," said Tenzin._

 _But the airbender's words didn't seemed to have registered through his best friend, not while Lin was surprisingly curious with what would be inside the tunnel. Clearly, she felt something through her seismic abilities._

 _"_ _It's strange," commented Lin. "How underground it feels more active than above here." She couldn't help but step forward into the dark, empty tunnel when Lin pressed her right hand on the inner walls of the cave; footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel and into the unknown maybe, and that's exactly what kept Lin's attention curious to find out the significance of this place._

 _"_ _I don't think that's such a good idea, Lin," warned Tenzin nervously._

 _"_ _Don't be a daffodil. This cave isn't so bad."_

 _"_ _But what if something…" started Tenzin uneasily._

 _"_ _This is an adventure! Remember? Unless you're too scared."_

 _The airbender stood silent for a moment, contemplating whether he could be brave enough to handle this as much as his best friend. "I'm not scared."_

 _While exploring inside the tunnel, there was no telling whether it was abandoned or not; but most likely the place had been opened for travels to go in. Lin was simply amazed by the structure of the cave, and the fact that underneath the hard earth ground continued to shift every minute she took another step forward, and the airbender walking behind her cautiously._

 _Except in that moment, the ground started to shake slowly then ferociously that pieces of rocks started to crumble down on the two young teenagers._

 _"_ _Let's go!" yelled Tenzin. They ran back to the exited, seeing the entrance light just a few feet away, until this time there were boulders of rock falling right in front of them._

 _Lin furrowed her brows in determination, running past Tenzin towards the fallings boulders. She was about to earthbend the way out of here by crushing the rocks apart, but Tenzin saw it coming from above them –another falling boulder ready to crush his best friend._

 _"_ _Lin!" warned the airbender before he sent an air current in the earthbender's direction. But there was a shriek of pain that came from behind the boulder once it collapsed down to the ground. Tenzin got the scene, panicking inside from hearing the shriek, then searched frantically until he found Lin on the ground, trying to push the fallen pieces of rocks off of her left leg. They weren't small pieces, but medium size ones that were crushing Lin's left leg down._

 _Tenzin rushed towards her and immediately started to remove the rocks off of her, but it was too heavy still. "I'm going to get you out of here."_

 _The airbender didn't think he'd be strong enough to help his friend, but he wouldn't give up either. So, what happened next was that Tenzin put a measurable distance between him and the big medium size rock before he sprinted across the cave in a speedily motion, using airbending to heighten his sprint. At the right interval, Tenzin threw himself feet first before his body spiraled in a swift motion with wind swirling around him through the rock until it crumbled into smaller pieces. Lin's leg was finally freed from the heavy weight of the rock._

 _"_ _Are you okay?" asked the airbender when he came to Lin's side to help her up. The earthbender nodded her head slowly, trying to stand on both feet._

 _Suddenly the two friends heard a rumbling sound coming from above them again, their worrisome returned before they saw more crumbling rocks fall on top of the pile of rocks in front of them. Now the entrance was blocked completely, leaving the entire cave darker inside._

 _"_ _I guess we did need this after all," commented Tenzin as he lit the stick up to lighten their surroundings in the dark tunnel. The airbender looked down at his friend's limping leg that had scrapes and cuts on it. "Lin, you're badly injured."_

 _The earthbender shook her head, taking a deep breath before trying to balance on both feet. "No… No way, I'm fine. I can walk, see?" Lin tried her best to not hiss from the evident pain when she put weight on her left foot, so Tenzin quickly held her again by putting an arm around her torso and his other hand guiding Lin's to wrap around his neck on top of his shoulders._

 _"_ _We have to get out of here," said Lin trying to heave through the pain. "I can earthbend our way out."_

 _What they soon witnessed seemed to be the next biggest problem when the ground began to shake again and the tunnel suddenly changed its direction into another one, leaving them puzzled by the fact that their initial direction wouldn't be the same now._

 _"_ _Come on," encouraged the earthbender with determination. "I think I can still earthbend us out."_

 _They began to walk a few feet in before the tunnel changed right in front of them once again._

 _Tenzin looked over at his friend, seeing how persistent she was to get them out. But the way she tried to conceal her visible pain kept her conflicted at the same time. "The tunnels are constantly changing, Lin, and you're hurt. If we're going to make it out of here then we'll just have to follow wherever this tunnel leads us to."_

 _Lin groans lowly before she finally decided to silently comply with what Tenzin said. So they continued to walk, hoping this time the tunnel wouldn't change on them._

 _The airbender guided the torch around as he looked around at pure rock all over. It was strange how elaborate these tunnels were, and the fact that every changing tunnel had seem to be more elaborate than before. It felt almost as if they were in a man-made maze. In that moment, it struck Tenzin with realization where they were. He could remember the stories his father told him and his siblings when they were younger about the adventurous his parents had. And one of those memorable adventurous had been stuck inside a cave-like tunnel before going to Omashu._

 _"_ _I… I know this place now," whispered Tenzin._

 _Lin looked at the airbender with an arched eyebrow, waiting for him to explain a bit better._

 _"_ _I've heard stories about it from my father. It's the Cave of Two Lovers," explained the airbender._

 _Lin's face contorted by the name; unable to understand how it was called that way for a dark and empty place like this. "The cave of what?"_

* * *

"Hey, mom! Just wanted to let you know that dad won't be in for another…" Kun stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes scanned his mother and sister when it suddenly got awkwardly silent. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

The chief shook her head as she gave her son a small smile before saying, "Not at all."

"Mom was just telling me the time of when she and dad first kissed," said Jinora.

"A love story?" inquired Kun. The young earthbender brought his hand up to his chin as made a thinking face. "It's been a while since you or dad have shared any stories. And for once I would actually like to hear this one, only because I love story time!" Kun excitedly pounces onto the porch floor in front of his mother and younger sister to sit down. He crosses his legs and rests his chin on his closed fist hands.

"Go on, mom," said Jinora.

"All right," said Lin before reverting back to the story.

* * *

 _"_ _The Cave of Two Lovers," repeated Tenzin. The airbender tried remembering what his father had told him about this place before explaining any further. "It used to be a route for two forbidding lovers to meet in secret, they built this place into an entire labyrinth. You see, there were two villages that stood on either side of this mountain and they were at constant war with each other._

 _"_ _My father once told me of the time where he, my mother, and uncle Sokka had been in this same exact position as us, trying to find their way out of these tunnels. Although, uncle Sokka had travelled separate on accident with a group of free spirited people and managed to get out with them. Leaving my mother and father to travel through on their own."_

 _"_ _Well, how did your parents get out?" asked Lin, breaking her silence after hearing Tenzin explain._

 _It took a second for the young teen to think back what his father had said. As he tried to remember the story, it clicked to the airbender before blushing profusely once he remembered._

 _Tenzin looked to the other side away from Lin so that she wouldn't see his flushed face. "Uh… they uh… I-I believe they, if I remember correctly, shared a kiss."_

* * *

"Kun, don't forget tomorrow we are…" Sonam stopped in mid-sentence when he too scanned the front porch and all eyes were at him after it had gotten awkwardly silent. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interject on something… Are we having another family meeting?"

"Shh!" hushed Kun. "Mom's telling us a story, So."

"Care to join us?" asked Lin to her son.

"Either you're in or you're out, bro," commented Kun.

"Sure, I'll listen in," responded the airbender before sitting down next to his twin.

* * *

 _"_ _A kiss?" questioned the young female earthbender. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "But how does that exactly help us get out of here?"_

 _Lin had no idea how this system worked, it was something she never really believed in; the whole magic and love essence of it was far from her mind. She was a strong realist like her mother._

 _Tenzin, on the other hand, believed in most of it because as an air nomad it's a part of him to believe in it all. "There is a saying that this cave holds, that the two lovers created: 'Love is brightest in the dark.'" It didn't occur to the teenage airbender that he had stopped walking as he was strangely more focused on looking at his friend. "Apparently, kissing the one you love in the dark emits crystals that will lead the pathway out of here. Of course, this is based on what my father had told me."_

 _"_ _Oh," responded Lin. This time the female earthbender felt a slight blush reach her face before she too looked to the side, away from her friend._

 _The air around suddenly became awkwardly unease for them, a moment they've never had to deal with before. Their friendship was usually filled with fun, spontaneous adventures with the better part of harmless bickering between one another. They've known each other since they were babies, played together as children, and still by each other as venturing teenagers. Had Tenzin develop feelings for his best friend was something he didn't realize until this moment, but the hardest part was trying to deny it immediately._

 _Maybe there was another way to get out like how uncle Sokka did. Tenzin shook his head at the idea, mainly because back then uncle Sokka had group that guided their way out. "W-we can just manage through by finding our way out. Its not like we have to kiss or anything…" assured the airbender. But what he was trying to say didn't seem to come out sensibly right. "N-not that there's any kind of problem with kissing you, but I just thought since we've been best friends it can't really… What I mean is we could get through by finding another way out, if that's what you want."_

 _"_ _Right," responded Lin._

 _The young earthbender didn't understand why Tenzin's words felt like they wounded her in some way, it certainly didn't make sense to her. Not that she cares what others have to say, but usually what her friend says can sometimes make her care._

 _"_ _Sorry if I made you upset," apologized Tenzin after a moment of silence._

 _Lin took a small deep breath before ignoring that wounded feeling inside her, doing what she does best to not let things get to her._

 _"_ _Its fine, Tenzin. Just put me down so I could rest my foot," said Lin. "The more I rest, the better I'll heal from this faster so I could try to get us out of here."_

 _"_ _Right," mimicked Tenzin from Lin's earlier answer._

 _Five hours later..._

 _"_ _The fire is running low," stated Lin as they continued walking down the dark tunnel. Luckily, Lin's injury wasn't throbbing as much as before. However she still couldn't put weight on it, especially when the pain hit the biggest on her after both teens were being attacked by wolfbats a few hours back._

 _"_ _We'll get through this," supported Tenzin. The airbender adjusted Lin's arm that laid over his shoulder as he held the fire on the other, her limping had slowly lessen in the past hour that they've been walking and taking a few short breaks for rest._

 _During those past few hours it hadn't been so easy for them. After Tenzin's remark, Lin couldn't take it no longer when she then made her own. She didn't understand where this explosion came from, but Lin felt the need to say something and half of them were stuff that she didn't mean._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for what I said earlier," apologized_ _Lin after a moment of silence._

 _They had argued, blamed, and pointed fingers at each other's flaws and faults. It wasn't fair what they both said, but Lin's had cut a little too close for Tenzin. She was always quicker in wits and even insults._

 _Tenzin glanced away and down at the ground rather than facing his best friend. They took a ten-minute break sitting there as Lin rested her injured leg._

 _"_ _Its fine. I understand that I'm nowhere near to being strong or tough or even brave in situations like this the way you are… This is all my fault." Lin then turned to look at her friend, seeing just how crestfallen he looked. Her words had equally wounded him as he had done to her. It wasn't fair at all to the both of them._

 _She put a hand over the airbender's as she took another deep breath and collected her thoughts together._

 _"_ _No, Tenzin. None of this is your fault. I was the one who wasn't thinking and got us into this mess," said Lin. The female earthbender dared to reach with her other hand to turn the airbender's face to look up at her. Lin's green eyes were soft when she was met with Tenzin's silver blue ones in the dim lighting from the small torch. "The things I said earlier, I didn't mean any of it. You are all of things… You're…"_

 _The earthbender at that moment couldn't find the right words this time, she felt her heart speeding exponentially faster than usual, and before she knew it, Lin realized just how close they facing one another now, the darkness of the cave almost swallowing them up once the fire torch lessened a bit._

 _"_ _I'm what?" questioned Tenzin softly. He genuinely wanted to understand what Lin was trying to say, but he could see that she was having trouble herself trying to find words to speak them out._

 _Meanwhile, all Lin could think of the words to say, but somehow could not produce them out loud were:_

You're kind.

You're generous.

You're courageous.

You're sweet.

You're Everything.

 _"_ _My best friend," responded Lin instead. "And that makes you extremely important to me, you know."_

 _Best friends._

 _That's exactly what they were to each other. Its what they've always been, and that was more than they could ever ask for in that moment._

 _A smile touched Tenzin's face as he put his free hand over the one that Lin had placed over his other hand. When she saw this, Lin couldn't help but let a small smile of her own touch her face._

 _They looked at one another in complete silence for another few moments, maybe it was minutes; it didn't matter because they had each other to get through anything._

 _The earthbender gave the smallest nod to her friend before Tenzin slowly moved in closer to cover the bit of distance between them. Lin closed her eyes, being the less patient one of the two, and closed the rest of the distance as her lips pressed against Tenzin's._

 _They didn't realize that the fire had gone completely out the moment their eyes had shut until illuminating lights suddenly appeared from right above them a few seconds after their kiss._

 _The kiss was the lightest and briefest touch, but it affectively made the two of them feel a tingling sensation where neither of them could comprehend what was happening. Tenzin realized he was holding the sides of Lin's face, as if he was the one who kept them close._

 _They opened their eyes after pulling away and looked at the crystals shining right above them, leading into a direction where they had a feeling was the way out._

* * *

"That… That was so beautiful," cried Kun as he wiped a tear from his face. The four of them heard a chuckle from the front door and saw Mika and Rohan standing there with amusement on their faces at Kun.

"How long were you two standing there?" asked Kun.

"Long enough to see the waterworks on your face," replied Mika with a teasing tone to her brother.

"But that is a nice story you told there, mom," said Rohan to the chief.

Jinora looked back to her mother and said, "So you and dad didn't become a couple after escaping the cave?"

Lin shook her head. "No. We knew that the only way to get out of there was to kiss the one that you love. But your father and I had already loved each other as friends."

Jinora put her hands together and tilted her head to side with a smile dancing on her face. "That is so sweet!"

Everyone got up to their feet and started to head back inside the house, where it was warmer than the cold night.

"Come on, mom. You don't have time for another story?" requested Kun with a pout. "Mika and Ro missed the whole beginning and middle of it."

"Endings are always the best part to hear," commented Rohan with a shrug. He wasn't too concern by the fact that he missed most of the story as much as Kun seemed to be.

"It's getting late," said Lin to her son. "All of you need to be in bed already."

"Fine. I'll just tell Rohan about the time I caught a coil fish with a fishing pole during our travels to Kyoshi Island!" said Kun excitedly as he put an arm around his twin's shoulder.

Sonam slapped a hand on his forehead as he shook his head since he's heard that story for the twelfth time already.

"Good luck with him," commented Mika on the side to Rohan.

"Goodnight, kids," said Lin as she gave her children kiss goodnight. Well most of them since they were already too old for that.

"Thank you for sharing that lovely story with me, mom," said Jinora before Lin gave her hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie," replied Lin.

* * *

Lin exited from the bathroom and into the bedroom as she stopped midway, seeing the window wide open where a light breeze flew into the room. The chief walked over to window to first look outside, but only caught a glance of the clear night bay. Just before she was about to close it, the metalbender had eased away from the window enough to suddenly feel a solid form touch her back.

It finally hit her that she didn't feel any footsteps because they were always light on the ground, almost like floating with the wind. She turned around to snake her arms through and around her husband's torso, the side of her face resting on his broad chest.

Tenzin's arms wrapped around his wife in reciprocation, then he spoke in his usual gentle tone. "I see you went ahead on telling the kids a story from our youth."

The airbender had come home minutes before Lin bid her children a good night, but decided to use a different tactic, one that he hadn't done in years. The window trick was one that he used to do as a teenager; even Lin remembered the times Tenzin would enter through the window instead of the front door.

"I told them of the time we were stuck inside that dreadful cave."

Lin felt a light chuckle in response from her husband before he said, "From what I remember, I am glad we were able to get out of there just in time for my mother to heal your injury." The metalbender pulled back so that she could look up at Tenzin. "I'll never forget that moment we both shared." This time a smile touched the corner of Lin's face as she too thought back on the memory of their first kiss.

"Even if our lives had depended on it at the time?" teased the metalbender humorously.

Tenzin raised his hand up to softly remove a fallen hair from his wife's face to the side, and Lin never breaking away from looking at his palette blue eyes. "We were very young, you and I, but I knew even then that what I felt for you had no longer been just a childhood friend."

"For awhile it took me quite a bit of time to have that realization," said Lin, drawing her hand up to caress the side of her husband's face. "You were the only one who understood me. I didn't think it would work for us as a couple because of our friendship, but every time I thought about you spending the rest of your life with some other beautiful girl… It tore me apart inside."

Tenzin's smile slowly dropped as he held his wife tightly and comfortingly because he knew letting go wouldn't be an option.

"It's a good thing you are that beautiful girl I get to continue spending the rest of my life with," assured the airbender.

They move into an embracing hug, holding each other like they always did. Their marriage wasn't perfect, neither before that when they were in a relationship. But they managed through it no matter how difficult and frustrating it had gotten, because after all they were two different people who loved each other just the same. And that was all they ever needed from one another, because their love was beautiful and their bond unbreakable.

* * *

 _An evening filled with music, socializing, laughter, and dancing seemed like an unappealing one for Lin as she looked over at the bay from the balcony. With her arms crossed in front of her, the earthbender thought how she could have possibly let her younger sister, Su, to get her wearing this dreadful glittery swamp green dress._

 _She really tried her best to get out of this event by accepting a stakeout on a few Triad members, but her mom wouldn't allow it if it meant missing the Annual Ball that was held on Air Temple Island by Avatar Aang and Katara._

 _Everyone that was anyone attended this event for the avatar and his family. Except Lin thought missing this one year wouldn't make a difference since it seemed the avatar's youngest son wasn't going to attend either._

 _But just so it happened, Tenzin did show up an hour before the party began. It was a surprise to all that the airbender came because everyone thought he was still traveling around the world, visiting each and every Air Temple._

 _The young earthbender had graduated from the esteemed Metalbending Police Academy just last year and has been rising up quickly in the ranks, catching and putting away as many felons all over the city._

 _"_ _It's a lot more placid out here than it is inside," commented a familiar voice._

 _The earthbender's pale green eyes turned to the voice and found the handsome young man standing by the door._

 _"_ _Everything all right?" asked Tenzin._

 _"_ _Just needed some air," replied Lin, turning away to look at the ocean view again._

 _Tenzin placed his hands behind his back, straightening is posture before walking over to stand next to his childhood friend._

 _"_ _May I join you?"_

 _"_ _Seems like you just did," retorted the earthbender as she still didn't look at the airbender._

 _There was a slight rift between the two friends; that much Tenzin has felt when silence came along because Lin kept her distance from him and he didn't fully understand why. Could it be that his unannounced arrival had been a bad idea to his longtime friend? Was she not surprised or happy to see him after two long years?_

 _They wrote letters to each other for the first year until Lin slowly wrote less and less until no letters were sent to the airbender anymore._

 _"_ _Is your date enjoying herself tonight?" asked the earthbender, breaking Tenzin's deep thought._

 _The airbender solemnly nodded, suddenly feeling a bit unsettle on the topic but responded nonetheless._

 _"_ _She is." Tenzin then rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous around Lin now. "Although, she was more interested in listening to Bumi's pirate stories."_

 _"_ _What a shame," said the earthbender. "I suppose she didn't find your jokes too charming either?" This time he saw the humorous side to her, and could hear the teasing in her voice as a smile began to crack through the awkwardness. They laughed a little and softly before he responded back._

 _"_ _No, not really." Tenzin stood right by Lin's side, feeling his shoulder ease as he felt more relaxed with his childhood friend; something he has always missed for the past two years. "How is your date…"_

 _"_ _Ian," supplied Lin._

 _"_ _Yes, right… Ian. How is he doing tonight?" said Tenzin._

 _Lin waved a dismissing hand before replying. "He's been trying to get on my mother's good side for the past hour."_

 _There wasn't much the airbender knew about this Ian gentleman, except what he been told in the last hour was that Lin came to this event with someone from the force._

 _Tenzin continued to stay quiet for a minute, realizing that what he felt in this moment was jealousy growing inside. He didn't think he could ever feel this way before, especially towards someone he'd never even met. But it was exactly what he felt and the airbender couldn't help it._

 _Not that he expected to go to this thing with Lin as his date… Well, it was something he hoped for when he arrived._

 _However, a young air acolyte by the name of June had spontaneously asked him after Tenzin was told by his mother that he needed to find a date on short notice. The person the airbender thought was none other than the rising metalbending police officer, and he was going to do just that until June asked him._

 _Although June ended up investing her attention more towards Bumi, Tenzin felt a little relieved that he was able to get away without being detected by anyone so that he could finally see Lin and ask how she was doing._

 _They briefly saw each other once the party started, with Lin looking stunned by the surprise visit of her old childhood friend. But when she saw him with the air acolyte, the metalbender kept her distance from them although the event. That was until Lin felt the need to excuse herself and head outside to clear her mind._

 _Truthfully, she didn't know Tenzin was coming back today and seeing him really did surprise her, but she also feeling mixed emotion varying from happy to upset._

 _Bring Ian as her date was on short notice since her mother expected Lin to not go alone either. And she's known Ian since the police academy. He found her to be very attractive during the academy, to which Lin only dismissed at every attempt Ian tried to take her out for an evening. However, out of an act of desperation really, Lin decided to ask Ian if he wanted to go to the party with her. Of course, he accepted the invitation._

 _But little did Lin know that Ian was keen to impressing the chief of police tonight on his "adequate skills" that he had on the field as an officer._

 _"_ _Would you like to dance?"_

 _The metalbender turned around this time and crossed her arms in front of her._

 _"_ _Shouldn't you return to your date?" teased Lin half-heartedly._

 _Tenzin only brought out his right hand in front of them, to which Lin just stared at it and decided to not wait for a reply since she placed her hand on his._

 _The airbender brought her in a little closer to him so that their arms were placed respectively on one another. They slowly moved their feet to the music that was playing from inside the ballroom._

 _Tenzin was holding Lin's hand in between them as the earthbender kept glancing down shyly. It was strange for her, how she only acted this way out of nervousness whenever she was with Tenzin. As an officer, she never felt nervous because it was sign of weakness. So why did she now?_

 _"_ _I-I couldn't say no, you know," said Tenzin gently. "I was asked out of the sort when I got here."_

 _"_ _You don't have to explain yourself, Tenzin. Its fine, you can go with whoever you want," said Lin. In reality, the officer thought it was fine but why didn't find it to entirely true? "Actually, I knew Ian would agree to come with me to this thing on a late notice. So I guess I didn't really have any other option according to the chief."_

 _Tenzin sighed before swaying the both of them in a slow circular movement. "Why don't we just attend these sort of events with each other next time? Even if it is on short notice."_

 _"_ _Deal."_

 _Finally the song ended, and that's when the two friends separated from one another by taking two steps back from one another. There was still so much they needed to say after two years of absences from each other's lives._

 _Suddenly a voice soon caught their attention._

 _It was Toph calling out for Lin alongside with Ian following right behind. The earthbender assumed her mother was probably tired of hearing Ian talking about himself already. Except, Lin wasn't ready to go back to her self-absorbing date or deal with his giant ego either._

 _Tenzin saw the way Lin looked a bit worried and thought of a way to help his friend out._

 _"_ _Would you accompany me for a walk?" asked the airbender quickly before they heard Toph's voice approaching in their direction._

 _"_ _I'd love to. Let's go," hurried the earthbender as the two of them rushed off the balcony._

 _One hour later..._

 _Strolling through the island's eastern garden was far enough for them to hide away from the party and everyone else there. It seemed peaceful to listen in to the sounds of the crickets and see the bright lights from a few fireflies._

 _"_ _So are you planning to leave again after this?" asked Lin, breaking the calm silence._

 _"_ _No. I don't believe I am," exhaled Tenzin. "I think I'll stay here for a while. Truthfully, I didn't know when I'd return. From what I wrote to you in those letters, I know I said I would be gone for a few more years."_

 _"_ _Quite frankly, I didn't think I would ever see you again," said Lin with a light shoulder shrug. But the metalbender couldn't seem to pretend to not care for that long because she crossed her arms over her chest and slowed her pace down. "I was upset by the fact that you said one thing to me, but then go on disappearing for whole another year. You missed out on so much."_

 _"_ _I am truly sorry, Lin." The young airbender tried his best to fix this issue they had, because he wanted everything to be okay with them again. "I didn't mean for the miscommunication with you. There were things I still had to learn and do during my travels, and it took more time than I anticipated. But I'm here now."_

 _"_ _How will I know if this isn't just a temporary visit?" said Lin. "It's happened before. At least maybe this time around I might just... Forget it. It doesn't even matter."_

 _"_ _That you might what?" inquired Tenzin. He took a step to stand in front of his friend so that she could look at the airbender._

 _"_ _Let's not do this right now," dismissed the metalbender as she walked around and past Tenzin, trying to avoid the subject matter._

 _"_ _Why not, Lin?" questioned Tenzin as he flung his arms out and turned around towards her. "Please, just talk to me."_

 _"_ _There is nothing to talk about, Tenzin," replied Lin, trying to level down her tone. "The reality is, is that you've changed. I've changed. Things are different now since you left to travel the world. We both grew up in these last two years."_

 _Tenzin sighed before reaching by Lin's side, hoping to get her attention this time around._

 _"_ _I still think you're the same."_

 _This time Lin did look up at her friend as she wondering what he meant by that. Clearly, they've both grown older and matured as young adults. Childhood memories were left as memories between them, even those developed feelings they may have had for one another were gone._

 _"_ _Why did you have to leave?" whispered Lin in a softer tone. "I think its great that you're becoming this incredible spiritual leader like your father, while I'm here trying to keep Republic City safer than ever. I really don't know why I'm so upset about this, sorry…" It was difficult to explain, but Lin couldn't fight this feeling anymore and it was getting to her at a fast growing pace. She didn't want to act careless around Tenzin because she cared too much when it came to him._

 _"_ _Please, don't think you have to put on a brave façade," said Tenzin in a gentle tone. "This time I am choosing to stay. I will be here if you ever need me or grow tired of me."_

 _The smallest smile touched the corner of the young officer's face as she uncrossed her arms. Tenzin took another tentative step forward to stand face to face with his friend._

 _"_ _Remember the time when we were trapped inside the Cave of Two Lovers a few years back?" asked the airbender._

 _Lin thought back through the memory of two young teenagers stuck inside a dark cold cave with one of them severely injured. "What you said about me… Did you mean every word?" There was something else inside the way the airbender asked the question. Lin was trying to figure out the hidden meaning, but all she could see was Tenzin head tilted to the side slightly with eyes almost filled with fear of rejection? But he was trying his very best to hide the fear underneath. She tried remembering back to the cave, and thought about what she had told Tenzin. Her thoughts and memories were slowly starting to pile together when she remembered what she said, what she had unintentionally implied._

 _The young officer hadn't realized that the airbender took one last tentative step forward, the distance between them closing in. Lin didn't know what to do, didn't know whether to move back or move in to meet her friend halfway._

 _"_ _I did," replied Lin with her voice just above a whisper._

 _Now there were silver blue eyes bored into green ones when they two stood in front of each other, foreheads a hair length away from touching._

 _The airbender took a few minutes to decided whether to do something or not, until he finally remembered something. Tenzin went ahead to reach for something in his pocket before lifting his right hand to reach for Lin's hand and placed the small object onto her palm. Lin looked down at the palm of her hand and saw the small trinket with a shiny color to it._

 _"_ _I never got the chance to give this to you the last time I came to visit," explained Tenzin._

 _Once the airbender removed his hand for Lin to examine the beautiful necklace, the metalbender could not take her eyes off of the lovely green gemstone._

 _"_ _Care to do the honors here, airhead?" said Lin with her usual teasing tone._

 _"_ _May I?" asked Tenzin with a smile of his own when he took the hint._

 _The metalbender then held the necklace out for the airbender to get before the officer turns to let him put the necklace on._

 _Just as Lin turns face Tenzin again, she places a hand on the stone to feel the solidness and beauty. "It's lovely. Thank you. Except, don't think it'll get you off the hook."_

 _"_ _Of course," replied the airbender as they both eased back into a lighter air between them._ _"_ _We should start heading back to everyone else. They've probably noticed both of our absences by now."_

 _"_ _Right," said Lin. But then she stopped her friend with a hand on his upper arm so that he turned back to her again. "Tenzin?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Lin?" His silver blue eyes filled with that ounce of fear still, but another thing she saw was hope inside. She didn't want leave their discussion in open waters going to the unknown, because in the end they were both too afraid to admit it to each other._

 _This was decision whether what she was about to do would be a good idea. However, Lin didn't want to go based on what she thought, instead she would go based on what her heart wants for once. The way she felt about the boy she practically grew up with was always an unknown sensation to her, but it always felt just right because she needed him just as much as he needed her._

 _What she implied all those years ago… Lin realized now that she told him that he was her best friend and for that, it was important to her. That's why they kissed, because at the time they kissed as friends. They loved as friends. Except now? Five years later and here they were, hearts being poured out to each other, or rejection ready to be struck._

 _"_ _I meant what I said years ago in that cave… But now what I feel… I-I have a hard time expressing the way that I feel, but what I do know is that I-"_

 _In that moment, Tenzin quickly moved in, his mind racing for miles and miles as he placed his hands on either side of Lin's face, holding her eyes with his hoping she could understand by just reading him._

 _Except that sometimes wasn't enough, so the airbender then closed the small gap between them and pressed their lips together. Lin stood still for a second out of instinct; however, her shoulders relaxed when she gently kissed the airbender back._

 _They had their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed for what felt like hours and hours, this is what years of pent up feelings and emotions had done, until Tenzin was the first to finally break the kiss only to assure Lin clear where his heart stood once and for all._

 _"_ _You should know, I feel the exact same way."_

 **Comments? Feedback? Reviews? :)**


End file.
